<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>像天空耀眼般的你（骸綱） by abc761012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191781">像天空耀眼般的你（骸綱）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012'>abc761012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, かてきょーヒットマンリボーン, 家庭教師, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 哨響</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>6927 - Relationship, 骸綱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她是彭哥列家族的公主，也是下一任首領的繼承者，在這個有六個性別和哨兵嚮導的世界中，她覺醒成Omega的嚮導，在家族中Alpha哨兵佔大多數，所以她被當成寶貝來照顧，她是未來彭哥列的女王，澤田綱吉。</p><p>當然彭哥列家族也有Beta的哨兵或是嚮導的存在，Alpha自然也有嚮導但是哨兵佔大多數，綱吉的父母親是Beta的一般人，不是哨兵嚮導，畢竟家族裡面也有一般人，不是全部是哨兵或是嚮導。</p><p>覺醒的那天綱吉很痛苦，那年她才十歲，剛到義大利不久而已，沒想到才回到家族裡就覺醒自己的能力和性別，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅不分日夜的照顧她，家光和奈奈也很擔心她，沒想到祖上的血統竟然這麼快就覺醒。</p><p>覺醒過後綱吉一直在彭哥列當中訓練，畢竟哨兵和嚮導的訓練很嚴格，哨兵的五感很強大，幾乎不能和普通人一樣，嚮導也有不同的地方，也不可能和普通人一樣，所有的東西都會和普通人分開，不過還是要看個人體質。</p><p>「發生什麼事情了？」被吵得沒有辦法睡覺的綱吉醒了過來煩悶的問著。</p><p>「山本大人和獄寺大人似乎在吵架的樣子。」喬幫綱吉穿上外套親吻她的額頭。</p><p>「肯定又是隼人在大吼武，真吵，我明明是嚮導，為什麼有類似哨兵的能力？真討厭。」綱吉知道自己的五感跟一般嚮導有所不同。</p><p>「彭哥列的血統是很奇特的，XANXUS大人也因為某些方面很困擾。」喬幫綱吉把頭髮梳好讓她去整頓自己的守護者。</p><p>「也是，哥哥老是抱怨我們血統這件事。」綱吉很無奈地打開門和喬一起去教訓人。</p><p>「呵呵！這就證明你們很強大，一切會沒事的。」喬總是有辦法安撫自己最重要的小姐。</p><p>綱吉不爽地打開門看見山本和獄寺正在吵架的樣子很無奈，山本和獄寺看見綱吉不爽的樣子差點沒跪下來，他們的首領雖然是嚮導也是Omega，但是生氣起來可是比黑暗哨兵還要恐怖。</p><p>連六道骸和雲雀恭彌都不敢在她的面前打架，因為她會直接用自己的精神屏障攻擊他們，讓他們直接跪地無法動彈，彭哥列的女王可是不能小看，這點家族裡面的人都很清楚。</p><p>綱吉頭痛的揉揉自己的太陽穴，自己好不容易可以睡下卻被吵醒，當然會很不開心，眼前的兩位好友從小吵到大，這點到現在都沒有任何的改變，不解決自己很難好好睡覺。</p><p>「說吧！你們兩人又在吵什麼？」綱吉慵懶地說著。</p><p>「對不起，吵醒妳了，十代首領。」獄寺看見這樣的情形馬上道歉。</p><p>「嘛！沒有什麼事情，小綱妳就不用擔心。」山本笑笑地說著。</p><p>「武，要吵回去你們分院吵，明天早上我要看見你們和好的樣子。」綱吉知道他們絕對不會告訴自己。</p><p>「小綱，妳的發情期要到了嗎？」山本有些擔心的問。</p><p>「大概是吧？最近五感發達有點太好，讓我很不舒服。」綱吉最近很煩悶，有猜測不是發情期就是生理期要到了。</p><p>「要幫您把六道骸那傢伙叫回來嗎？十代首領。」獄寺聽見後問著。</p><p>「拿不準是發情期還是生理期，那傢伙還在執行任務，不用刻意叫回來。」綱吉對自己的好友們不太會有所隱瞞。</p><p>「需要的話再和我或是隼人說，我們先回分院。」山本只是這樣說。</p><p>「好。」綱吉有氣無力地揮揮手道別。</p><p>喬拿了一杯牛奶給綱吉喝然後幫她打抑制劑，雖然不確定是否是發情期，但是喬認為還是先打抑制劑會比較好，彭哥列開發的抑制劑對人體沒有危害，不需要擔心太多。</p><p>彭哥列的血統會隨著Alpha的易感期或是Omega的發情期而造成哨兵嚮導的能力突然大增，當然如果是女性的話還會隨著生理期的關係也會這樣，因此直系或旁系血親的他們會感到很困擾。</p><p>躺在床上睡覺的綱吉只是抱著自己的兔子娃娃不多說什麼，打從成年之後骸就和自己完成終生標記，骸是自己的Alpha也是自己的哨兵，第一次的發情期綱吉還沒成年，分化為Alpha的骸只能用臨時標記幫她度過。</p><p>直到他們兩人成年之後才正式做永久標記，那次的發情期來的又快又急，前一兩天骸正在外面執行任務，接到喬的電話馬上趕回彭哥列，看見自己心愛的Alpha，綱吉差點放棄自己的矜持撲上去跟他結合。</p><p>『唔……好想骸。』綱吉陷入睡眠前想著這件事。</p><p>算算日期自己的發情期的確快要到了，綱吉知道自己的生理期和發情期是差不多的時間，她看見日期上的註記知道生理期和發情期快要到了，只能說是這個原因讓她的五感特別強大。</p><p>首領的工作還是要做，綱吉打起精神來去首領辦公室處理事情，算算時間骸差不多快要回到彭哥列，說不定可以趕上自己的發情期，面對這些文件綱吉根本無法去想太多，只能專心的處理文件。</p><p>一般來說嚮導不會有強大的五感，那是哨兵的能力，只是彭哥列的血統有些特別，覺醒哨兵或是嚮導的人大多這兩種能力都會有，這種奇妙的血統可是讓擁有彭哥列血統的人感到很困擾。</p><p>身為嚮導的綱吉會有少許的哨兵能力，僅僅只是這樣而已，身為哨兵的XANXUS無可避免的也會有一些嚮導的能力，這讓他們感到很困擾，似乎從初代首領喬托以來都有的情況，喬托之前的紀錄很少，沒有多少人知曉。</p><p>唯一的好處就是找到自己心愛的人，和自己吻合性別的人在一起孕育孩子，不需要擔心自己的能力會讓對方感到困擾，即使自己的另外一半是和自己同樣的哨兵或是嚮導都無所謂。</p><p>「骸？」半夜醒來綱吉感受到不同的氣息。</p><p>「我才剛回來妳就醒了，這可不好喔！小綱吉。」把外套放好之後骸走到床邊坐下來。</p><p>「我想你。」綱吉只是這樣說。</p><p>「呵呵，我知道，我也很想妳，睡吧！明天早上起床妳會看到我。」骸親吻綱吉後要她睡下。</p><p>「嗯，晚安，骸。」綱吉乖乖聽話睡下去。</p><p>「晚安，我的寶貝。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。</p><p>第二天早上綱吉醒過來時如願見到骸，看見對方還在睡的樣子只是爬到他身邊抱著他繼續睡，喬看見這樣的情形知道今天綱吉是不會出現在大家的面前，骸回來後都會出現這樣的情形。</p><p>睡夢中的骸下意識地把綱吉抱好一起睡覺，這樣的動作可以感受到對方的體溫，心愛的人待在自己的身邊綱吉當然很開心，每次骸出任務的時候她就會擔心不已，畢竟那些任務都是不得已要去，不然綱吉是不會派骸出去執行任務。</p><p>骸眼睛的時候看見香豔刺激的畫面實在是不知道要說什麼才好，綱吉身上的睡衣因為睡覺的關係而滾動鬆脫，半裸的身子呈現在自己的面前，看樣子他們起床前會有一個晨起運動在。</p><p>「嗯……啊……骸……」綱吉因為骸的動作而搞得很想要。</p><p>「呵呵，你可不能怪我喔！誰叫妳先勾引我的喔！親愛的綱吉。」骸低下頭親吻自己最重要的人。</p><p>「骸。」綱吉嬌滴滴的聲音是那樣的好聽。</p><p>「遵命，親愛的。」骸開始了他們兩人的晨間運動。</p><p>接近發情期的綱吉會很黏骸，這就是為什麼骸會提早回來的關係，他身為綱吉的丈夫會幫她解決發情期，兩人感情很好不需要太過擔心，有易感期的骸也會在那時候黏著綱吉。</p><p>綱吉的發情期會在生理期來的前一兩個星期出現，這一兩個星期是他們容易懷上孩子的日子，骸會在這時候好好的疼愛自己的妻子，自然會希望早點生下孩子，畢竟彭哥列那些旁系的長老可是在催促他們快點生孩子。</p><p>連綱吉的家庭教師里包恩也是一樣，有意無意的在催促他們兩人快點生孩子，骸對於彩虹之子的催促感到很無奈，相信自己的愛妻也是一樣，對他們來說孩子這件是隨緣，可惜其他人不這麼認為。</p><p>骸和綱吉的身體檢查當然沒有任何問題，懷上孩子是遲早的事情，所以他們兩人一點也不著急，可惜身旁的人卻很著急，希望他們兩人快點生下孩子，替家族增添兵力，當然其他守護者也是一樣。</p><p>「我真的覺得阿爾科巴雷諾太囉嗦，一直催促我們要孩子。」骸不免想要抱怨這件事，然後動了動自己的腰部讓愛妻呻吟。</p><p>「嘛！這也沒辦法，長老們催得很緊，從我和你結婚後就一直在催。」綱吉趴在骸的身上，他們兩人的下身是連在一起。</p><p>「那麼，我們只好繼續，既然發情期已經來了，就試試看這次會不會順利懷孕。」骸開始又動了起來。</p><p>「嗯……好……啊……骸……好快……太快了……」綱吉感受到骸在自己的體內衝刺的感覺。</p><p>陣陣的呻吟聲讓人不敢靠近，早在骸回來的那一刻綱吉的發情期就開始被誘發出來，兩人的費洛蒙交纏在一起，聞起來的味道雖然很舒服可是會引發Alpha或是Omega發情。</p><p>其實骸和綱吉不打算這麼早生孩子，可是家族裡面催促的緊讓他們感到很無奈，因此在每次做愛的時候都不刻意避孕，只是就是沒有懷上孩子，後來他們決定隨緣。</p><p>這幾天綱吉的發情期會一直關在房間和骸做愛，這時候XANXUS就會代理首領的位子，他和史庫瓦羅已經有自己的孩子，雖然史庫瓦羅是哨兵，但是性別是少見的Omega。</p><p>XANXUS是哨兵也是Alpha，他沒想到史庫瓦羅是少見的男性Omega，他們是少年的時候認識，那時候他們尚未分化，直到分化的時候才知道他們兩人的性別不一樣，不過他們很開心可以正式交往、結婚生子。</p><p>坐在首領位子上的XANXUS悠閒的看著桌上的文件，這幾天喬會準備好所有的東西給綱吉和骸，根本不需要太過擔心，史庫瓦羅會待在自己的身邊幫忙處理這些事情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「這幾個家族真讓人傷腦筋。」史庫瓦羅把文件交給XANXUS後說著。</p><p>「那些家族六道骸和雲雀恭彌不是已經去處理了？」XANXUS來抬都沒有抬頭繼續看文件。</p><p>「那小子還沒給報告，小綱的發情期到了。」史庫瓦羅繼續整理文件。</p><p>「加百羅涅家的小子回報了嗎？」XANXUS把該批好的文件簽上自己的名字。</p><p>「人來了。」史庫瓦羅看見雲雀出現在他們的面前。</p><p>「報告交上來，或是給我那些家族的資訊。」XANXUS只是這樣說。</p><p>「小綱呢？」雲雀雖然不意外會看見這樣的情形。</p><p>「發情期。」XANXUS根本懶得抬頭看雲雀。</p><p>雲雀聽見後不多說什麼，只是把報告交給XANXUS，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形苦笑，某些方面來說彭哥列是有兩位首領，儘管XANXUS是瓦利亞的首領，家族裡面對這件事情見怪不怪。</p><p>看著雲雀的報告XANXUS沒有多說什麼，雲雀的報告很詳細，讓XANXUS知道自己要怎樣處理這幾個家族，有些事情XANXUS會幫綱吉處理，有些事情會私底下處理，不會讓她知道。</p><p>對他來說妹妹雖然是彭哥列的女王，但在他眼中依舊是那個跟在自己身邊的小女孩，跟在自己和史庫瓦羅後面的跟屁蟲，老是需要喬照顧的小女孩，不是彭哥列的女王。</p><p>史庫瓦羅坐下來繼續處理文件，XANXUS有什麼需要自己才會把那些東西拿給他，這兩個星期他會把所有的事情給處理好，里包恩看見這樣的情形也不會多說什麼。</p><p>「我打算直接處理就好。」XANXUS這樣告訴史庫瓦羅。</p><p>「隨你便。」史庫瓦羅沒有太多的意見。</p><p>XANXUS把事情處理完畢後也沒告訴綱吉，史庫瓦羅什麼話都沒有說，兩個星期過後綱吉和骸從房間出來，度過這個月的發情期，綱吉開心的擁抱XANXUS，謝謝他幫忙自己處理公文。</p><p>寵愛妹妹的XANXUS會幫忙出手解決一些事情，這點綱吉很清楚，自然不會多說什麼，XANXUS揉揉綱吉的頭，希望她這次可以順利懷上孩子，雖然他對六道骸很有意見，不過基於妹妹喜歡他也沒多說什麼。</p><p>史庫瓦羅拍拍骸的肩膀後就沒有多說什麼，只是和XANXUS一起回去瓦利亞處理事情，看見這樣的情形綱吉只是笑笑地沒有多說什麼，畢竟自己的兩位兄長對自己的丈夫很有意見。</p><p>「哥哥，這兩個星期謝謝你幫我。」綱吉開心的和XANXUS說著。</p><p>「這是我應該做的，我的小姑娘長大了。」XANXUS聞到綱吉身上的費洛蒙只是這樣說。</p><p>「因為我已經是成年人，但是我還是哥哥的小妹妹。」綱吉很清楚自己很依賴XANXUS。</p><p>「我的小女王，妳可是我的寶貝。」綱吉永遠是XANXUS最寶貝的妹妹。</p><p>「小綱就麻煩你。」史庫瓦羅拍拍骸的肩膀。</p><p>「是。」骸聽見這句話不好多說什麼。</p><p>等到XANXUS和史庫瓦羅離開後，骸把綱吉抱在懷裡，他只能蹭蹭自己最愛的人，他知道XANXUS和史庫瓦羅對自己很有意見，難免每次看到自己會有點小小的意見在。</p><p>綱吉拍拍骸的背部什麼話都沒有說，任由對方和自己撒嬌，難得可以看見自己丈夫撒嬌的樣子她當然會很開心，畢竟自己很少會看見丈夫撒嬌的樣子，她的丈夫在其他人的眼裡可是很堅強的人。</p><p>等到骸充電完畢之後才放開綱吉，然後陪著妻子處理家族裡面的事情，有一堆事情要處理，里包恩進入首領辦公室沒有多說什麼，只是把文件交給自己的首領之後就離開。</p><p>「里包恩老師，這些是？」綱吉對於自己的家庭教師很尊敬。</p><p>「XANXUS已經把上次的家族的事情給處理好，同盟家族要開會，妳需要出席。」里包恩只是這樣說。</p><p>「我會好好處理，謝謝你，里包恩老師。」綱吉微笑地說著。</p><p>「不客氣。」里包恩對於綱吉的印象很好，他也很喜歡這個學生。</p><p>不過綱吉知道家族裡所有的人包含自己的守護者以及家庭教師里包恩都對骸很有意見，他們不懂為什麼九代首領會把綱吉許配給骸，畢竟當年骸做的事情真的讓所有黑手黨世界驚天動地。</p><p>或許是因為他們兩人是高匹配的性別，哨兵嚮導的力量也很符合匹配程度，高程度的匹配讓九代首領把自己最疼愛的養女許配給這位黑手黨世界人人聞風喪膽的惡魔，六道骸第一次見到綱吉感到很訝異。</p><p>不過也幸好骸沒有把所有的黑手黨滅掉之前就來到彭哥列，認識綱吉後完全效忠彭哥列，聽說是九代首領的守護者直接把他們三個撿回來，很多同盟家族都很訝異九代首領會收養這個孩子。</p><p>每次開會都會抱怨一下，不過後來看見骸已經恢復很好的樣子自然不需要太過擔心，有綱吉在身邊他根本不能做出什麼動作來，綱吉是骸的天使，把他帶出黑暗，走過這一切後恢復成一般人一樣。</p><p>「充電完成了嗎？我需要去批改文件囉！」綱吉微笑地告訴骸。</p><p>「好，我充電完了。」骸恢復正常後陪著綱吉處理文件。</p><p>「別在意，骸以前做的事情讓人驚訝，哥哥他們才會這樣。」綱吉捏捏骸的臉頰。</p><p>「我沒在意這麼多，兩個星期前的任務讓我有點疲乏而已。」骸抓起綱吉的手親吻著。</p><p>「那麼，過幾天的會議陪我去吧！」綱吉調皮地笑著。</p><p>「遵命！我的女王。」骸很樂意陪著自己的妻子去參加會議。</p><p>同盟會議當天綱吉帶著自己的丈夫骸去參加，迪諾看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，自己也拐到雲雀來參加這個會議，沒有人知道雲雀到底是分化成什麼性別，只有迪諾知道而已，</p><p>至於他們兩個到底是因為性別結合還是哨兵嚮導的結合熱而結合沒有人知道，至少綱吉知道他們兩人已經有打算孕育孩子，只是不知道是由誰生下那個孩子就是。</p><p>在綱吉的印象中雲雀應該是Beta，但是她對於跳馬迪諾的性別沒有太大的印象，畢竟每個人都要健康檢查，守護者的健康檢查報告或送到她的手上，自然知道雲雀是什麼性別。</p><p>綱吉挽著骸的手參加這次的會議，與其說這是會議不如說是個舞會，同盟家族各自交流是很正常的事情，每個人都戴上隱藏費洛蒙的工具，以免自己的費洛蒙散發出來讓別人受不了，不過還是有些淡淡的味道在。</p><p>「骸，迪諾哥哥的性別到底是哪個啊？我記得恭彌哥哥是Beta。」綱吉悄悄的和骸說著。</p><p>「應該跟我一樣是Alpha，只是不知道是哨兵還是嚮導，我記得沒錯小麻雀是哨兵。」骸很清楚雲雀跟自己一樣是哨兵。</p><p>「搞不好是嚮導吧？跟我一樣，可是迪諾哥哥又強的不可思議。」光是這點就讓綱吉很疑惑。</p><p>「嘛！誰知道呢！小麻雀喜歡就好，更何況有人可以制服小麻雀也不錯。」骸親吻愛妻的臉頰。</p><p>骸的動作讓綱吉害羞不已，用拳頭輕輕的敲了一下丈夫的胸口，然後才和他一起去拜訪同盟家族的首領，迪諾看見綱吉和骸一定會跟他們打招呼，雲雀看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是乖乖站在迪諾的身邊。</p><p>看見迪諾和綱吉寒暄的樣子骸和雲雀沒多說什麼，雖然雲雀很想要和骸動手打架，可是要是真的打起來他們的首領會用嚮導的能力壓制他們，更不用說迪諾也會用自己的方式懲罰他。</p><p>寒暄完畢之後骸和綱吉又繼續去和其他同盟家族的首領交際，利益至上的黑手黨家族一定會想要得到很好的利益，有時候綱吉很討厭和這些老奸巨猾的傢伙交談。</p><p>如果綱吉不耐煩的話骸會插嘴處理這些事情，畢竟骸在黑手黨的世界打滾的時間比綱吉還要長，自然有辦法對付這些老奸巨猾的傢伙，身為丈夫的他可不容許有任何人欺負自己的愛妻。</p><p>「跟那些人打交道好累！迪諾哥哥真厲害，應該要讓哥哥來的。」綱吉不免想要抱怨一下。</p><p>「這樣的話可就不是一個及格的黑手黨首領喔！親愛的綱吉。」骸偷偷親吻綱吉的臉頰。</p><p>「你不是很討厭我成為黑手黨首領，這次怎麼這樣說。」綱吉把手環繞在骸的脖子上跟他一起跳舞。</p><p>「呵呵！因為我知道我的天使很喜歡彭哥列家族，所以捨不得放下我們。」骸很樂意帶領綱吉一起跳舞。</p><p>「這樣說是沒錯啦！可是我討厭和那些人打交道。」綱吉小小聲地說著。</p><p>「有困難我會出手幫忙，別擔心。」骸會給綱吉勇氣和信心。</p><p>有時候綱吉會很開心自己的伴侶是骸，如果沒有他在身邊的話自己不可能撐到這時候，當初自己被選擇成為十代首領這件事讓綱吉很訝異，她從沒想過自己會當上首領，她一直認為是自己的哥哥XANXUS接手這個位子。</p><p>當九代首領宣布這件事後其他的候選人沒有太大的意見，上面的兄長們都沒有意見綱吉也不好多說什麼，接手首領的位子後她被逼得馬上結婚，這點讓她不知道要說什麼才好。</p><p>骸一直待在自己的身邊陪伴自己，綱吉很慶幸自己擁有這樣好的丈夫，不然的話自己肯定撐不下去，XANXUS會出手幫忙她一些事情，更不用說她有很好的守護者們。</p><p>這些守護者會幫忙她處理一些事情，綱吉很高興自己有這些朋友，更開心自己的丈夫也會幫忙自己，這一切讓綱吉真心的覺得自己很幸福，有朋友和摯愛的丈夫以及兄長在身邊，她真的很幸福。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不管經過多久的時間綱吉還是很討厭和同盟家族的人打交道，當然更不喜歡和敵對家族的人的談判，畢竟這些人跟老狐狸沒有什麼兩樣，談判技巧好到讓人很無奈。</p><p>所以很多時候都會讓骸或是XASXUS去處理，畢竟覬覦Omega嚮導的人也很多，加上她又是彭哥列的首領，很多人會想要拿下她，所以綱吉基本上都不出馬，會讓其他人出馬。</p><p>宴會結束後骸和綱吉在路上買了一點小東西在車上吃，宴會上光是跟人家打交道根本沒有時間吃東西，每次宴會結束後都要餓肚子回家族裡，綱吉不想要麻煩家族裡的廚師，骸知道這點會在小吃攤附近停下來買東西吃。</p><p>同盟家族是否會繼續穩固下去綱吉不知道，畢竟黑手黨家族大家會因為利益的關係而出現問題，不過有幾個家族不需要擔心，畢竟有太多的事情誰都不能預知。</p><p>「骸，我肚子好餓，剛剛沒有吃飽。」綱吉窩在沙發上抱著枕頭跟自己的丈夫抱怨。</p><p>「要叫廚師做消夜給妳吃嗎？」骸泡了一杯紅茶給綱吉喝。</p><p>「好吧……」綱吉雖然不想要去麻煩廚師可是卻沒辦法。</p><p>「我可無法親手幫妳做餐點，妳知道我的手藝。」骸除了泡茶以外其他的手藝都很爛。</p><p>「你做的根本就是生化武器。」綱吉把高跟鞋踢了出去。</p><p>「親愛的，妳有認知真好。」骸低下頭親吻綱吉後去吩咐廚師做點心。</p><p>聽見骸說的話綱吉直接踢了一腳，對方看見後馬上閃過去，看見這樣的情形綱吉不滿地看著骸，生悶氣的扔了一個抱枕給他，看見沒有砸到骸很不爽，綱吉最討厭他老是會閃躲。</p><p>對於愛妻生悶氣的樣子骸不多說什麼，綱吉每次想要出氣的時候一定會拿自己來開刀，只要不要動用到實力什麼都好說，要是動用嚮導的實力骸肯定會輸給綱吉。</p><p>等到骸把食物端到綱吉的面前後，他才看見愛妻的表情逐漸展開笑顏，肚子餓的女人可是很不講理，這點骸深有體會，他很清楚餓肚子的綱吉情緒會很不好，每次都會拿自己出氣。</p><p>誰叫自己是她的Alpha哨兵，寶貝愛妻生悶氣的時候當然要好好地安撫，骸把消夜放在綱吉的面前讓她想用，自己會陪著她一起吃消夜，這才看見自己心愛的人安靜地把所有的宵夜給吃完。</p><p>「不生氣了？」骸抬起綱吉的下巴看著她。</p><p>「嗯，不生氣。」綱吉主動親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>「我的女王陛下，妳可不要讓人傷腦筋。」骸抓著綱吉的手親吻著。</p><p>「我有嗎？」綱吉聽見骸說的話馬上把手拿開。</p><p>「不，妳沒有，我的女王陛下。」骸又抓回綱吉的手親吻著。</p><p>「哼！」綱吉一點也不想要去理骸。</p><p>骸總是有辦法安撫自己的愛妻，綱吉的個性他早已經摸清楚，彭哥列的女王陛下只會對自己的丈夫傲嬌，面對其他人的時候會看情形，要是不行的話她會動用能力讓自己的守護者們安靜聽話。</p><p>不過平常承受綱吉脾氣的人是骸，對他來說自家天使會跟自己生氣是很正常的事情，他可是女王陛下的守護者，屬於她的騎士，一輩子認定的人，骸當然會好好地陪伴綱吉走下去。</p><p>綱吉拉著骸的領帶親吻他，看見自家女王陛下這樣主動骸當然很開心，他的綱吉在某些時候會很主動，看樣子前陣子的發情期的餘韻還沒有過去，自己肯定要好好的安撫她。</p><p>而且難得可以看見綱吉勾引自己的樣子骸很開心，綱吉用腳輕輕的蹭著骸的身體，某方面這個肢體動作讓對方知道要做某件事情，女王陛下要自己做的事情，身為騎士的他是一定要做。</p><p>「看樣子我的小綱吉欲求不滿。」親吻過後骸很認真地看著綱吉。</p><p>「你知道就好，笨蛋骸。」綱吉舔舔自己的嘴唇。</p><p>「沉迷美色，小心從此君王不早朝。」骸拉開綱吉禮服的拉鍊。</p><p>「這要看看能讓女王陛下沉迷美色的騎士有多厲害。」綱吉解開骸襯衫的鈕扣。</p><p>骸抱起綱吉走到床上去，兩人互相把對方的衣服給脫下來，接下來的事情是兒童不宜的事情，今天晚上首領的房間又會傳來陣陣的呻吟聲，肯定會讓經過的人害羞不已。</p><p>魚水之歡過後綱吉靠在骸的懷裡睡覺，骸輕輕地撫摸綱吉的頭髮，然後才心滿意足的閉上眼睛睡覺，他的愛妻這樣可愛讓自己心動不已，每次看見她這樣會讓自己很心動。</p><p>第二天早上綱吉跟以往一樣去處理彭哥列家族的事情，看見辦公室上多到讓人無法說話的文件她很頭痛，看了一眼骸後認命去處理這些惱人的文件，綱吉直接把另外一半的文件給骸去處理。</p><p>看見這樣的情形骸乖乖的一起和綱吉處理文件，身為首領丈夫的他需要幫忙愛妻分擔一些文件，彭哥列上上下下的人都知道這件事，沒有人對此有意義，即使是那些討人厭的長老們也是一樣。</p><p>而且這是九代首領答應過的事情，自然不會有人去說嘴，況且有時候XANXUS也會一起幫忙處理文件，彭哥列家族幾乎是共治的情況，這是綱吉繼位後才有的現象。</p><p>「巴吉爾，武和隼人最近很閒吧？」綱吉看見一個任務覺得很適合山本和獄寺去執行。</p><p>「小綱小姐要派他們出任務？」巴吉爾整理文件一半後聽見綱吉說的話感到很疑惑。</p><p>「對。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。</p><p>「我等下請他們過來。」巴吉爾馬上懂綱吉的意思。</p><p>「我這邊有任務可以派給庫洛姆，晴守那邊也有適合的任務，小麻雀前幾天才跟我出任務，跳馬是不可能放人。」骸看了看手上的文件說。</p><p>「要讓藍波和一平去嗎？他們兩人的年紀好像並沒有到。」綱吉開始思考起來。</p><p>「我想，可以讓他們試試看，學校的安排我會去處理。」巴吉爾拿了一杯紅茶給綱吉。</p><p>「好吧！不用讓隼人他們過來，這些就麻煩你傳達。」綱吉決定採用巴吉爾的意見。</p><p>綱吉決定不要浪費時間去處理任務的事情，只是讓巴吉爾去傳達，喬進入辦公室倒茶給他們喝，骸繼續看著桌上的公文，他們兩人要快點把這些討人厭的文件處理好才可以。</p><p>對於連黑手黨家族也有這麼多的文件讓綱吉不是很開心，畢竟彭哥列涉及的東西真的很多，每個領域有每個領域的人去處理，但是這些文件全部會送到首領的手上。</p><p>而且彭哥列家族的首領也會關心自己領地的居民，守護居民的一切，每個守護者的領地全部都會照顧好，把所有的文件處理好之後骸和綱吉總算可以去吃中飯。</p><p>喬看見這樣的情形幫他們把文件整理好，然後才跟著他們一起去餐廳吃中飯，她會幫他們兩人把所有的事情給張羅好，骸和綱吉很感謝她的幫忙，喬可是綱吉最好的貼身女僕。</p><p>「下午要不要陪我去巡視家族領地？」綱吉滿足地吃著今天的午餐。</p><p>「好。」骸當然沒有意見。</p><p>「啊！想要順便去那家咖啡店喝下午茶。」綱吉想到有家咖啡廳很不錯。</p><p>「妳想去我們就去。」骸會答應愛妻的要求。</p><p>「順便幫我買點那家的水果塔回來吧！」喬捏捏綱吉的臉頰。</p><p>綱吉聽見喬說的話點頭，她會幫她買水果塔回來，與其說是去巡視領地，不如說綱吉是假公濟私要和骸一起去約會，里包恩知道也不會多說什麼，就算想要多說什麼也拿自己的學生沒辦法。</p><p>彭哥列家族的首領想要做什麼都可以，因此里包恩當然不會阻止綱吉，更不用說身為她的丈夫的骸更是不會阻止，即使XANXUS和史庫瓦羅知道也不會有太大的意見。</p><p>因此下午骸和綱吉光明正大地走出彭哥列大宅，不帶保鑣只有他們兩人的約會，骸會親自開車帶綱吉去巡視彭哥列的領地，把車停好之後他們兩人會牽著對方的手慢慢的走著。</p><p>穿上一般便服的他們看起來就像是一般人，這樣綱吉才可以看到領地的另外一面，被彭哥列守護著的人們大家安靜地生活，工作以及農民收成上繳稅金以及保護費，剩下的就讓百姓們好好的生活。</p><p>骸會注意會不會有當地的黑幫來攪局，如果有的話他會好好的和那些人談話，絕對不會讓他們有機會作亂，更不會讓其他人來攪局，畢竟這裡是屬於彭哥列的領地。</p><p>「骸，下午茶時間到了，我們去吃下午茶吧！」剛吉拉著骸的手往咖啡店走去。</p><p>「好、好、好，我們去吃。」骸乖乖地和綱吉一起走過去那間咖啡店喝下午茶。</p><p>店家看見骸和綱吉的樣子不多說什麼，即使他知道這兩位是黑手黨的大人物也沒感覺，既然他們不打算招搖自己也不會多問，只會準備好他們兩人所點的餐點。</p><p>由於骸和綱吉兩人是常客，店長早已經知曉他們兩人的口味，會親自把餐點端給他們，額外點的水果塔綱吉也會請店長幫忙準備好，畢竟是喬交代的事情，綱吉是絕對不會忘記。</p><p>畢竟這家咖啡店主打的就是水果塔當下午茶，只要有時間綱吉和骸會過來一起吃，吃到這家店的店長和店員都認識他們兩人，猜出他們身分的人也不會大聲張揚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>桌上的甜點讓綱吉胃口大開，看見這樣的情形骸只是笑笑的不多說什麼，自己也很喜歡吃這家的巧克力聖代，霧之守護者喜歡吃巧克力這件事彭哥列的人很清楚，常常會看見他們的首領準備巧克力的點心給他吃。</p><p>吃著水果塔的綱吉臉上帶著開心的笑容，骸優雅地吃著自己的巧克力聖代，偶爾說說一些心裡話，綱吉很喜歡和骸聊天，從小陪在身邊現在又成為自己丈夫的人在某些方面其實很可愛。</p><p>不過肅殺的霧之守護者從不會在別人的面前展現這樣的情形，只會展現在自己的妻子的面前，所以骸另外一面只有綱吉可以看到，有時候約會也會看到。</p><p>「骸真的很喜歡吃巧克力呢！桌上是巧克力蛋糕、巧克力聖代，所有都是巧克力的甜點。」綱吉吃著自己的甜點。</p><p>「巧克力好吃，吃那麼多甜點小心胖，到時候小心喬嫌棄妳。」骸總是不改毒舌的個性。</p><p>「放心吧！我是吃不胖的體質，骸也不能說我，你自己愛吃甜點比我更喜歡。」綱吉早已經習慣骸的毒舌個性。</p><p>「我知道你不會嫌棄我，我自然可以放心地吃著。」骸自然不需要擔心眼前的人嫌棄自己。</p><p>吃過甜點之後綱吉感到很滿足，喬交代的水果塔也要帶回去給她，骸結帳後和自己的愛妻一起離開，想要來找麻煩的人骸會讓這些人下地獄去，綱吉才不會理那些人。</p><p>當骸處理那些人的時候綱吉會去和路邊的居民聊天，偶爾會和老奶奶、老爺爺聊天，這裡的居民很喜歡綱吉，總是會熱情地拿出許多東西給她，骸看見愛妻手上的東西會拿過來幫她拿。</p><p>把東西放好之後他們兩人上車準備回去彭哥列，這中間要是想要去哪裡骸會帶綱吉去，綱吉打開自己的手機正在划手機，想要看看有沒有什麼訊息，沒想到里包恩就打電話來要他們早點回去。</p><p>「蠢綱，給我早點回來，有點事情要處理。」綱吉接起電話就聽見里包恩這樣說。</p><p>「遵命，里包恩老師。」綱吉說完就掛上電話。</p><p>「阿爾科巴雷諾打電話來催了？」骸看見綱吉的表情就知道是發生什麼事情。</p><p>「對呀！親愛的骸，我們飆車吧！」綱吉主動親吻骸的臉頰。</p><p>聽見愛妻的吩咐骸當然是加快速度回去彭哥列，綱吉穩穩地拿著手上的盒子，她可不會讓水果塔掉下來，不然的話喬會生氣，和她情同姊妹的綱吉可是很清楚她心愛的喬姊姊生氣起來的樣子很恐怖。</p><p>回到彭哥列大宅後綱吉把完好如初的水果塔拿給喬，然後和骸匆匆忙忙的進入首領辦公室，里包恩已經在辦公室裏面等待他們，看見這樣的情形綱吉有點小小的心虛，她有點怕眼前的Alpha哨兵。</p><p>里包恩只是看了一眼綱吉和骸後沒有多說什麼，他親自帶出來的學生只有兩個，一個是加百羅涅的首領迪諾，另外一個就是彭哥列現在的首領綱吉，對於這兩個學生里包恩某方面真不知道要說什麼才好。</p><p>看見里包恩遞過來的文件綱吉仔細的看著，骸站在她旁邊陪著她一起看這些文件，這些文件似乎是攸關於一個很重要家族的文件，綱吉看完後皺眉頭沒有多說什麼，骸努力沉住氣不多說什麼。</p><p>「等下召開會議，我要和大家商量之後再來處理。」這個家族讓綱吉傷腦筋很久。</p><p>「看樣子妳真的很討厭這個家族。」里包恩對於自己的學生不知道要說什麼才好。</p><p>「嘛！讓哥哥決定會比較好，這不屬於我的業務。」綱吉故意這樣推託。</p><p>「我知道了。」里包恩轉身離開首領辦公室。</p><p>綱吉看見里包恩離開後才崩潰的把自己埋入辦公桌的底下，骸看見這樣的情形只是伸出手安撫她，這個家族曾經綁架過她，差點對她做出不禮貌的事情來，這也同時讓綱吉的能力完全覺醒。</p><p>嚮導的能力完全覺醒之後把綁架自己的人全部殺死，那一場血腥的一切讓綱吉永遠忘不了，喬和XANXUS、史庫瓦羅以及骸找到她的時候看見這樣的情形幾乎嚇到。</p><p>繼承彭哥列血統的人不完全是嚮導或是哨兵，那時候綱吉力量整個覺醒，動用了嚮導殺了所有在場的哨兵，奠定她是彭哥列女王的地步，那時候綱吉幾乎不敢見人，XANXUS、史庫瓦羅和喬傷腦筋很久。</p><p>里包恩對於自己這個學生覺得恨鐵不成鋼，身為黑手黨的首領不該這麼懦弱，氣的喬去和他據理力爭，XANXUS告訴自己的養父九代首領說，對外宣布自己是首領，不要讓其他人知道綱吉才是十代首領。</p><p>九代首領提摩太接受兒子的建議，從十代首領之後彭哥列成為共治的情形，雖然現在黑手黨世界的人已經漸漸知道綱吉是第十代首領，只是地下首領（第二首領）是XANXUS，很多事情都是他在處理。</p><p>「哥哥。」綱吉探頭看看XANXUS在不在。</p><p>「怎麼了？親愛的。」XANXUS看見這樣的情形有些疑惑。</p><p>「里包恩給我這個。」綱吉把文件拿給XANXUS。</p><p>「喔？」XANXUS拿起文件開始看了起來。</p><p>看完文件後XANXUS皺眉，史庫瓦羅和喬走了進來看見這樣的情形大概猜到是什麼事情，喬把綱吉抱在懷裡安慰著，骸只想要XANXUS同意自己把那個家族給滅掉。</p><p>開會前綱吉把資料交給XANXUS，決定讓他去主持這個會議，這個業務是XANXUS負責的部分，綱吉一點也不想要去管這件事，她相信骸和XANXUS可以處理好這件事。</p><p>至於要怎樣和里包恩交代她才不管，綱吉在某些方面可是會和自己的老師對幹，常常會讓人不知道要說什麼才好，如果不是當年那件事情她也不會接任首領的位子。</p><p>能力覺醒讓綱吉不得不接任彭哥列首領的位子，本來她想要的位子是第二首領（瓦利亞首領）的位子，讓XANXUS接任彭哥列首領的位子，沒想到卻因為自己的能力覺醒而接任首領的位子。</p><p>畢竟繼承彭哥列直系血統的人沒有幾個是完全覺醒，到了XANXUS和綱吉這代只有他們兩人覺醒，其他的候補繼承人反而沒有覺醒自己的能力，只是普通的哨兵嚮導，沒有覺醒火焰的他們也只是普通的人。</p><p>「這件事情我會處理，妳要來聽會議嗎？」XANXUS知道綱吉不喜歡處理這些事情。</p><p>「不要，骸去參加就好，我要和喬喝茶。」綱吉是個任性的首領。</p><p>「妳喔！仗著我們寵妳，老是和里包恩對幹。」XANXUS總是對於自己的寶貝妹妹很無奈。</p><p>「因為哥哥你疼我嘛！」綱吉很愛和XANXUS撒嬌。</p><p>XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭不多說什麼，喬當然會好好的陪伴自己的主子，剩下的事情就讓那些大男人去處理，骸離開前親吻愛妻的臉頰，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形也只是拍拍她的頭，才和丈夫離開。</p><p>看見他們離開之後綱吉和喬坐在沙發上，綱吉趴在喬的腿上什麼話都不說，喬只是摸摸綱吉的頭安慰她，她的首領在某些方面來說在面對這些事情的時候很像小孩子。</p><p>喬只能摟著她安慰著，當年經歷那件事情之後綱吉看了許久的心理醫生，精神鑑定確認沒問題之後九代才讓寶貝養女繼任首領的位子，骸一直陪在她的身邊，有了支柱綱吉才慢慢恢復。</p><p>從小照顧綱吉的喬當然知道她心愛大小姐的情況，慶幸有骸這個人在她的身邊，不然她真的會很擔心自己的寶貝大小姐，畢竟是自己從小照顧到大的大小姐，喬可是很疼愛綱吉。</p><p>「喬，我真的可以做好首領嗎？彭哥列的首領讓哥哥擔任不是更好嗎？」綱吉悶悶地說著。</p><p>「我的大小姐，妳是很好的首領，這點大家都認證，瓦利亞暗殺部隊不適合妳，XANXUS大人才適合那個位子。」喬摸摸綱吉的頭。</p><p>「可是……」綱吉不知道要說什麼才好。</p><p>「彭哥列的業務分的好好的，不需要擔心太多。」喬知道自己的小姐想要說什麼。</p><p>「也是。」綱吉很感謝XANXUS老是幫忙自己。</p><p>「不要去想太多，太過血腥的事情讓XANXUS大人去處理就好，妳永遠保持天真，這是我和骸大人希望的。」喬摸摸綱吉的臉。</p><p>綱吉知道大家是希望自己保持天真，太過黑暗的事情他們會幫她擋下，即使是自己身邊的女僕喬也是一樣，不過她真的很喜歡這位女僕姊姊，她可是XANXUS親自挑選給自己的女僕，是她最信任的姊姊。</p><p>心情恢復差不多的綱吉起身擁抱喬，這樣親密的動作她很喜歡跟喬做，對方也不會阻止自己，喬很慶幸自己是Beta，不然被自己的大小姐這樣磨蹭的話，要是自己的第二性別是Alpha的話，肯定會想要撲倒她。</p><p>她的大小姐保持天真無邪的樣子是最好的，其他的事情不需要去想太多，喬可不希望黑手黨世界的黑暗磨去她心愛小姐的純真和善良，所以他們會想盡辦法幫她擋下這一切。</p><p>來到會議室的里包恩看見是XANXUS主持會議就知道自家學生要跟自己對著幹，綱吉偶爾會顯現小小的任性，她是彭哥列的首領，誰都拿她沒有辦法，守護者們是會尊重自己首領的意見。</p><p>尤其是當霧之守護者不說話的話其他人當然沒有意見，畢竟最有權利表達抗議的人是他，骸是綱吉的丈夫，當然最有權利抗議，即使是掌握最大權力的首領也會因為丈夫反對而作罷。</p><p>「你們打算怎麼處理這個家族，我的選擇是整個滅掉。」XANXUS對這個家族已經不爽很久。</p><p>「如果沒辦法降伏就直接滅掉吧！」獄寺清楚綱吉對這個家族的恩怨。</p><p>「對小綱有威脅的家族滅掉比較好。」山本很清楚這個家族對綱吉做過什麼事情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我沒有任何意見，首領說什麼就做什麼。」了平對於這些事情不打算插手。</p><p>「咬殺掉，迪諾也很贊成。」雲雀只是這樣說。</p><p>「既然大家都這樣說，就殲滅吧！」骸內心中已經開始蠢蠢欲動。</p><p>「等下開始分配各自的任務，我知道你們很想要親自出手。」史庫瓦羅聽見大家的對話很清楚他們的想法。</p><p>「看樣子已經決定好了，這樣我也不插手管，蠢牛，走了。」里包恩對於大家的作法沒有意見。</p><p>「好，等等我，里包恩。」守護者中年紀最小的藍波是不會干預大家的決定，只要大家說什麼就做什麼。</p><p>里包恩對於XANXUS處理事情的態度沒有太大的意見，這種事情大多都是讓XANXUS去處理，綱吉不會去過問太多，骸也會把那些不屬於她的文件給拿出來自己處理。</p><p>彭哥列是共治的情形里包恩很清楚，自己偶爾會是這裡面的議員，綱吉不想要處理的事情都會XANXUS或是骸去處理，這種共治的情形歷代沒有見過，有聽過初代的時候有這樣的情形出現。</p><p>把事情處已完畢後骸回去房間看見綱吉躺在床上苦笑，看樣子她已經和喬<br/>哭訴完畢，晚餐在桌上等著自己回來一起吃，看見這樣的情形骸走到綱吉的身邊和她一起用餐。</p><p>綱吉擁抱自己最愛的人，蹭了蹭骸順便聞聞他的味道，她喜歡聞骸身上的味道，有安定心神的作用，綱吉的動作對身為Alpha的他來說是很正常的現象，畢竟Omega很依賴Alpha是很正常的現象。</p><p>「過幾天我會讓庫洛姆和犬以及千種保護妳，XANXUS會帶領我們去殲滅那個家族。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。</p><p>「嗯，好。」綱吉知道他們早已經做出決定。</p><p>「給我好好平安待在彭哥列大宅中，待在喬的身邊不要亂跑。」骸總是會好好的交代自己的愛妻。</p><p>「你這樣說好像顯得我很弱一樣。」綱吉悶悶地說出這句話。</p><p>「我知道妳很強，我只是希望妳不要出事。」骸親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>「我會好好的保護自己，你別擔心。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。</p><p>骸知道綱吉的能力不弱，只是她不喜歡用自己的能力，相信有巴吉爾和喬等人在身邊應該不需要太過擔心，只是自己多少有些不放心，自然會好好的交代庫洛姆，犬和千種的實力自己不需要擔心。</p><p>XANXUS會留多少在彭哥列大宅中並不清楚，大概會留下幾個來保護綱吉，XANXUS疼愛寶貝妹妹這件事彭哥列大宅的人很清楚，骸當然也不例外，瓦利亞的首領到底有多強沒有人想要去過問。</p><p>彭哥列的女王是人人都想要的玫瑰，只是這株玫瑰花有刺，沒有幾個人可以摘下這株玫瑰，骸自然會擔心有人想要趁此機會來找碴，他相信綱吉會有辦法處理那些人。</p><p>自己細心呵護的玫瑰花可不是這麼容易的輕易讓人，看看誰有膽子摘下這朵美麗的玫瑰花，當年連白蘭這個大魔王想要摘下這朵玫瑰花的時候，可是被綱吉打的很慘，骸親眼見證後不想多說什麼。</p><p>「好好吃晚餐啦！不要老是摸我肚子。」綱吉伸出手打了一下骸的手。</p><p>「摸一下又不會少塊肉。」骸只是很想知道鋼及是否有懷上孩子。</p><p>「是不會少塊肉，但是我沒懷孕，幹嘛摸。」綱吉對此感到很無奈。</p><p>「我太渴望擁有孩子了嘛！」骸故意和綱吉撒嬌。</p><p>對於自己的丈夫跟自己撒嬌綱吉真不知道要說什麼才好，骸只要說不過自己的時候就想要和自己撒嬌，自己當然也很盼望想要和丈夫一起擁有孩子，可是沒懷上就是沒懷上，她有什麼辦法。</p><p>吃完晚餐過後骸把綱吉拉到浴室中和她一起洗澡，骸想要做什麼綱吉怎麼會不知道，即使不在發情期中骸也會想要和她做愛，綱吉自然不會排斥這樣的肌膚之親，看看是否可以增加懷孕的機會。</p><p>猛烈的親吻讓綱吉差點站不住腳，骸把人抱在懷裡讓她可以好好的站著，兩人的衣服早已經拋到外面，裸著身子的兩人當然要好好的洗澡，Alpha的費洛蒙氣味讓Omega開始腳軟，下體開始分泌出許多花蜜來。</p><p>被動的發情讓他們兩人可以在做愛的時候更是歡愉，骸可是很樂意讓綱吉發情，這樣的話會讓自己感到很舒服、很開心，不過現在要耐心一點挑逗自己心愛的人，讓她可以好好的享受這場性愛。</p><p>「啊……骸……好舒服……」綱吉的一隻大腿被抬起來，小穴被骸的肉棒給插入進去。</p><p>「嗯？我的天使，妳已經忍不住了嗎？」骸故意在綱吉的耳邊問。</p><p>「骸……」綱吉的聲音是那樣的好聽。</p><p>「閉上眼睛好好享受我帶給妳的快感。」骸親吻綱吉之後開始動了起來。</p><p>綱吉的雙手環繞在骸的脖子上，她可以感受到自己的雙腿被對方抬著，自己只能靠在對方的身上，花穴被插的很舒服，骸的肉棒讓她感到很舒服，綱吉只能呻吟不能說話。</p><p>陰道被肉棒摩擦著是這樣的舒服，交合著時出現的水聲讓人害羞不已，骸可以感受到綱吉的陰道正在包覆自己的肉棒，洞口正在吞吐自己的肉棒，綱吉享受著骸帶給自己的快感。</p><p>最後骸在綱吉的體內成結，少許的精液從小穴中流出來，骸和綱吉開始親吻起來，舌吻過後兩人才開始清洗身體，不在發情期的性愛也是很舒服，只是懷孕機率比較低而已。</p><p>骸看見躺在床上睡覺的綱吉微笑，他低下頭親吻自己最愛的人，當年那件事情讓心愛的妻子留下陰影，這次一定要產草除根才可以，不能讓那些人有機會再次傷害自己的寶貝。</p><p>相信XANXUS肯定也是這樣的想法，不然的話是不會做出那樣的決定來，骸輕輕的摸著綱吉的臉頰，臉上的表情是那樣的輕鬆，終生標記後骸發誓要保護好綱吉。</p><p>「骸，你要平安回來。」綱吉有些擔心的看著骸。</p><p>「放心，我會平安的回來，不需要擔心。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。</p><p>綱吉相信骸會平安的回來，自己只能和喬目送他們離開，看不見他們的身影之後綱吉才乖乖地回去首領辦公室，喬看見這樣的情形擁抱她安慰著，讓她知道很多事情不需要太過擔心。</p><p>靠在貴妃椅上的綱吉抱著小兔子玩偶，頹廢的靠在手把上，趴著不知道要做什麼，文件已經處理完畢讓她覺得很無聊，喬進入首領辦公室就看見這樣的情形苦笑。</p><p>由於下午迪諾會請她去參加舞會，所以綱吉先換上禮服，一身優雅的禮服穿在她身上真漂亮，喬只是把紅茶放在她的面前不多說什麼，自己等下當然也會跟著綱吉一起去參加舞會，也會有人充當保鑣不需要擔心。</p><p>第一次綱吉覺得把守護者和瓦利亞的高層人員派出去是多麼無聊的一件事情，就是太過無聊讓她不知道要說什麼才好，藍波雖然沒有跟去卻不知道和里包恩去哪裡，似乎有另外的事情要處理。</p><p>這樣的情形只好請門外顧問的可樂尼洛和拉爾來幫忙，進入首領辦公室的他們看見綱吉這樣也只是笑笑的，畢竟是他們從小寵到大的孩子，看見她這樣他們不會多說什麼，畢竟他們不是里包恩。</p><p>「知道把所有人派出去後太無聊，是吧？」拉爾拿起紅茶喝著。</p><p>「對呀！哥哥堅持要帶他們去，我也沒辦法。」綱吉坐起來陪著拉爾一起喝茶。</p><p>「里包恩那傢伙去哪裡，我記得他和藍波那小子沒有跟去，Cora。」可樂尼洛翹著腳大辣辣地坐在椅子上說著。</p><p>「里包恩大人和藍波大人去處理其他的事情。」巴吉爾整理好文件後告訴可樂尼諾。</p><p>「神神秘秘的不知道在做什麼，Cora。」可樂尼諾對於這樣的情形只想吐槽自己的好友。</p><p>「我相信里包恩大人不會危害彭哥列家族，畢竟他是黑手黨世界的第一殺手。」喬微笑的說著。</p><p>「喬，妳也不輸給里包恩，妳可是黑手黨世界中最厲害的女殺手。」拉爾很清楚陪著綱吉長大的女僕是什麼人。</p><p>「小綱，我來啦！」迪諾開心地打開首領辦公室的門。</p><p>本來喬想要回答什麼卻看見迪諾過來的樣子不好多說什麼，她先幫綱吉打理好後才讓迪諾帶走自己的寶貝首領，然後在輕輕的交代巴吉爾和千種一些事情，犬根本不需要交代什麼事情，這點喬很清楚。</p><p>庫洛姆會跟著他們一起去參加舞會，其他人則是留守彭哥列大宅，本來是想要讓巴吉爾、犬、千種一起去，但是喬覺得這樣人太多，去參加舞會不太適合，才會讓可樂尼諾和拉爾來幫忙。</p><p>也拜託風和一平可以留守彭哥列大宅，首領不在誰知道有哪個家族想要來攻擊這裡，喬相信里包恩和藍波不會離開太久，只要其他人不在喬自然有指揮權在，這些事情綱吉不需要太過擔心。</p><p>巴吉爾看見貴妃椅上的小兔子娃娃沒有多說什麼，只是幫忙收在櫃子裡面，門外顧問的人也待在大宅中，喬的安排萬無一失，這次要殲滅的家族可不是什麼善類。</p><p>「喬。」綱吉看著自己的貼身女僕。</p><p>「別擔心，大宅裡還有蘭奇亞他們在。」喬把心愛的妹妹抱在懷裡安慰。</p><p>「嗯。」綱吉相信喬的安排。</p><p>聽見喬說的話綱吉不多說什麼，其實她沒有什麼不安感，只是想要和自己的貼身女僕確認一下，她相信喬的安排，這次的安排有通知里包恩，自己的老師雖然拿自己沒辦法，卻也沒有多說什麼。</p><p>牽扯的家族實在是太多，那些不是善類的傢伙得罪彭哥列太多地方，勸告不聽XANXUS決定把那些家族的人殲滅，這次的舞會到底有沒有他們的人自然是不太清楚，不過綱吉還是決定親自出馬處理。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>進入舞會中迪諾帶著綱吉一起進入，進入大廳中綱吉直接用嚮導能力探索其他人，這種探索讓其他人沒有任何的感覺，可是可以輕易的知曉對方的思想，這是每次進入人群的時候綱吉都會做。</p><p>庫洛姆是個嚮導也是會做一樣的事情，喬是個哨兵反而是放出自己的精神體去偵查，可樂尼諾和拉爾隨興的走了一圈看看情況，他們絕對不會讓綱吉受到傷害。</p><p>「看樣子有其他不認識的人來參加這場舞會，Cora。」巡視完畢後可樂尼諾說出這句話來。</p><p>「最近不認識的新興家族特別多，會沒看過是很正常。」拉爾環視一圈後說著。</p><p>「剛剛探索過後暫時沒有發現到對首領的惡意。」庫洛姆抓著喬的手說著。</p><p>「沒事，別擔心，妳表現的很好。」喬拍拍庫洛姆的手安撫著。</p><p>他們四個退到一旁看著自己的首領，綱吉和迪諾在宴會的中心跳舞，偶爾會跟過來找他們說話的人聊天，雖然這個舞會是對彭哥列友好的家族舉行的，只是他們多少還是會不太放心。</p><p>誰知道這個家族會不會因為利益而出爾反爾，在黑手黨世界中這種出爾反爾的事情很多，由於太過多自然會很小心去應付，絕對不會讓綱吉受到任何的傷害。</p><p>迪諾沒想到這個家族一定要自己帶著綱吉出席這個舞會，明明是自己的同盟家族卻要做這件事，這點讓他感到很疑惑，從愛人雲雀和好友史庫瓦羅的口中知道XANXUS的計畫後，迪諾決定將計就計。</p><p>這個計畫迪諾有和其他人商量過，也和綱吉確認過可以執行這個計畫，想要得到彭哥列女王這朵玫瑰的人可是很多，白蘭和優尼、艾莉亞也出現在這個舞會中，如有需要他們一定會幫忙。</p><p>果然到了中途舞會變成戰場，有異心的家族想要反叛，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是動用自己的嚮導能力來控制這些哨兵，穿著禮服她可不能用火焰作戰，即使套上手套也沒辦法。</p><p>「綱吉。」迪諾抓著綱吉的手跑著。</p><p>「迪諾哥哥，我們不會有事。」綱吉會想辦法對付這些人。</p><p>「真是抱歉呢！好好的舞會變成這樣。」迪諾一個甩鞭就把人打到別的地方去。</p><p>「沒關係，敏感時刻嘛！這些人總是讓人不能省心。」綱吉不知道從哪裡拿出槍來射擊。</p><p>庫洛姆已經幻化出自己的武器來處理這些敵人，喬也不會是黑手黨世界中第一女殺手，靠近她身邊的敵人馬上全部被解決，可樂尼洛和拉爾也不會手下留情。</p><p>綱吉深深的覺得穿著禮服真的很難痛打敵人一頓，可是自己又不能破壞自己的禮服，要是破壞的話肯定會被喬罵，只好想辦法把裙子給用好，然後繼續開搶打死那些想要接近自己的人。</p><p>她的精神體納茲也出現在大家的面前，看見這樣的情形綱吉只好開啟自己的匣子拿出武器，初代首領的披風，她已經可以靈活運用這個武器，根本不需要太過擔心。</p><p>光是要解決這些人就花了一些時間，好不容易解決完後才發現道舉辦舞會的家族已經被人解決掉，看見這樣的情形迪諾很傷腦筋，沒想到敵方竟然會這樣臥底。</p><p>「羅馬利歐，去把活口給我抓過來，我要知道前因後果。」迪諾難得會顯現首領的本性。</p><p>「啊！好累喔！」綱吉隨興找個一個椅子坐下來。</p><p>「想回去了嗎？」喬走過來問著。</p><p>「嗯，我們有殲滅一個家族嗎？」綱吉問著自己的貼身女僕。</p><p>「這個嘛！誰知道呢！」喬使了一個眼色給迪諾。</p><p>這件事情的後續會讓迪諾來處理，回到彭哥列大宅後綱吉決定好好的休息，喬讓她去休息後自己跟著其他人商量事情，這次的舞會當然是其他家族不懷好意的作法，至於目的到底是什麼要等迪諾問出來才知道。</p><p>在宴會上喬有把事情告訴白蘭和優尼以及艾莉亞，畢竟他們是同盟家族的首領，該告訴他們的事情還要告訴他們才可以，這種疑團重重的事情讓喬實在是很不喜歡。</p><p>XANXUS和里包恩的安排喬不清楚，她也不會刻意去問，她的責任是保護自己最重要的大小姐，其他的事情她不會去管，只要攸關綱吉的安全她才會去問。</p><p>十歲那年綱吉才到義大利沒有多久的時間，沒想到開始分化為Omega和嚮導，分化的時候發高燒真的很痛苦，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅、喬等人一直在照顧她，退燒過後才恢復很多，開始受訓練。</p><p>沒想到五年後竟然被某個敵對的家族綁架，知道綱吉是Omega後那個家族的首領想要侵犯她，這個恐懼讓綱吉瞬間覺醒自己彭哥列的能力，幾乎把那個家族的所有人都殺死。</p><p>清醒過後綱吉看見一片血海的樣子看著自己的雙手痛哭，斯心裂肺的哭聲讓XANXUS、史庫瓦羅和骸、喬都嚇到，這也是為什麼後來綱吉看了很久心理醫生的原因。</p><p>「當年那個家族到底有多少人逃出來？才幾年的時間又開始壯大。」喬把綱吉哄睡之後開始和XANXUS他們通訊。</p><p>「里包恩給的資料是有一半的人逃出來，其中一個還是那位首領的兄弟。」史庫瓦羅想起這件事皺眉。</p><p>「這個家族是得罪里包恩了嗎？竟然會讓第一殺手出馬，甚至要我們出動。」喬坐在椅子上一臉不爽的說著。</p><p>「阿爾柯芭雷諾的私人恩怨，我們只是順帶處理那些垃圾。」XANXUS會好好的和里包恩商量後續的事情。</p><p>「喬，小綱吉就麻煩妳。」骸很想多說什麼卻沒多說什麼。</p><p>「她是我的大小姐，我當然會好好的保護她，這點你不用擔心，臭小子。」喬露出一抹好看的笑容。</p><p>切斷通訊之後喬隨意的看著桌上的文件，想起迪諾告訴自己的事情她不想要多說什麼，現在彭哥列幾乎是武力清空的狀態，需要同盟家族的保護，庫洛姆需要辛苦一點用幻術隱藏彭哥列大宅。</p><p>基本上彭哥列會針對這個家族大部分的原因是私人恩怨，這個私人恩怨里包恩肯定很生氣，加諸在綱吉的身上的事情XANXUS是絕對不會放過他們，給他們最愛的妹妹留下這麼深刻的陰影，當然要好好算帳。</p><p>喬要不是要照顧綱吉，她也想要去痛揍那個家族的首領，現在她只想要好好的休息，其他的事情不想要去想太多，自己的大小姐自己當然要保護好，尤其是她還是黑手黨世界的第一女殺手。</p><p>趟在床上的綱吉一直覺得很不對，這種不對勁又不知道從哪裡來，他相信骸肯定會沒事，XANXUS和其他守護者的能力也不需要擔心，所以她相信他們不會出事。</p><p>無法好好睡覺的綱吉乾脆利用嚮導的能力去外頭看看，庫洛姆的能力不需要太過擔心，只是自己有些擔心才會刻意讓納茲去外頭探探，探知一下外頭的動靜。</p><p>「是我想太多了嗎？明明就沒什麼動靜。」綱吉探查完畢後自言自語，</p><p>既然沒有什麼動靜綱吉決定好好睡覺，沒有守護者在的彭哥列也根本不需要太過擔心，如果有人真的想要攻擊彭哥列大宅的話，一定會有人讓這些人得到教訓。</p><p>明明骸才出去沒幾天，綱吉已經開始想念自己的丈夫，她多少希望他可以快點回來，不然自己一個人獨守空閨讓她覺得很寂寞，雖然不是在發情期的時候，可是綱吉多少渴望骸在身邊。</p><p>好不容易睡下去後綱吉夢到以前的事情，骸一直在自己身邊不需要擔心太多，有骸陪在自己身邊綱吉知道她自己才可以克服那個陰影，太多的私人恩怨在這個任務中。</p><p>「別擔心，我沒事。」看見納茲關心自己的樣子綱吉伸手安撫牠。</p><p>閉上眼睛睡覺後綱吉不打算去想太多，其他的事情等明天睡醒之後再說，彭哥列的其他手下們可也不是省油的燈，每個屬下都是精挑細選過的，因此綱吉可以很放心的入睡，可樂尼諾和拉爾在大宅中也不需要擔心。</p><p>第二天早上綱吉醒來之後沒看見身邊的枕邊人覺得有點寂寞，她還是跟以往一樣去首領辦公室中處理事情，現在要靜靜地等待消息就好，只是沒想到下午竟然有人想要攻打彭哥列大宅。</p><p>安靜了一個上午之後大家做自己想做的事情，綱吉好不容易可以放鬆身心打算來休息一下時，有個屬下跑過來說有人來挑釁，喬和綱吉聽見這個報告很傷腦筋，喬先讓綱吉待在辦公室，她親自去看看是發生什麼事情。</p><p>可樂尼諾和拉爾跟著喬一起出去看情況，庫洛姆和巴吉爾待在首領辦公室陪著綱吉，犬和千種待在不易發現的角落準備攻擊，避免有人蠢蠢欲動想要攻擊人。</p><p>「嘖！他們竟然還有遺力來攻打我們。」喬拿出自己的武器來準備解決敵人。</p><p>「里包恩，我們要出手攻擊嗎？」藍波準備使用自己的能力時問著自己的伴侶。</p><p>「先看情況。」里包恩在制高點上準備瞄準射擊。</p><p>「里包恩他們已經準備好。」可樂尼諾拿出自己的武器準備對準敵人。</p><p>「哼！這群人未免也太小看人了，以為守護者們全部出任務就沒人守大宅了嗎？」拉爾看見這樣的情形微笑。</p><p>犬和千種會看時機出手，敵方攻打過來之後用槍的人直接開槍解決，藍波看見這樣的情形直接使用自己的電擊能力來攻擊他們，這樣很容易有大範圍的傷害。</p><p>同時也不要小看雷之守護者的防禦能力，喬直接闖入那群人的裡面拿下指揮的人，善用的刀已經全部都沾上血跡，經過的地方那些人全部倒下來，里包恩看見這樣的情形微笑，沒想到第一女殺手的能力還是跟以前一樣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千種和犬看準時機後開始攻擊這些人，絕對不會讓這些人有機會進入大宅中，就算進入大宅大概會被庫洛姆的幻術迷惑，然後永遠無法走出來，會見到恐怖的事情。</p><p>綱吉安靜的待在辦公室中，庫洛姆和巴吉爾在她的身邊沒有多說什麼，只要庫洛姆沒有感應到有人進入大宅內他們就不需要動，綱吉相信其他人會把所有的事情給解決。</p><p>巴吉爾倒了一杯紅茶給自己的首領，然後跟著庫洛姆坐下來一起享用這杯紅茶，綱吉難得和他們一起喝下午茶，外面發生什麼事情完全沒有聽到，把所有的事情給處理完後他們自然會回來。</p><p>「我真不懂當年那個家族為什麼會抓我？」綱吉喝了一口紅茶後說出這句話。</p><p>「我想，大概是覬覦首領您的能力吧？」庫洛姆很喜歡自己眼前這位首領姊姊。</p><p>「或許吧！」綱吉一直想不透這件事。</p><p>「當年的事情誰都不知道，希望這次可以解開這個謎底。」巴吉爾又幫她們倒了一杯紅茶。</p><p>「希望囉！」綱吉微笑地不多說什麼。</p><p>解除能力的綱吉疲累的休息著，她剛剛用大範圍的能力入侵敵人們，攻擊那些敵人的精神內在，嚮導用大範圍的能力當然會感到很疲累，更何況是身為Omega的綱吉。</p><p>有庫洛姆和巴吉爾在身邊綱吉可以好好的休息，巴吉爾拿了一件薄被給綱吉蓋上，庫洛姆雖然還在警戒著但是她知道外面已經平息許多，只是安靜地坐著不多說什麼。</p><p>處理外面的敵人後喬換上新的女僕裝，打開首領辦公室的大門看見綱吉已經睡著的樣子不多說什麼，畢竟綱吉剛剛是用大範圍的能力在幫助他們，這些惱人的敵人可是讓他們花了一些時間才解決。</p><p>看見自己的首領安好的樣子喬露出好看的笑容，然後喝了一杯紅茶後又去忙自己的事情，庫洛姆看見喬後就解除自己的武裝，巴吉爾放鬆後繼續整理文件不吵綱吉。</p><p>解除武裝的庫洛姆安靜地靠在沙發上睡覺，嚮導一直集中精神戒備著也是很累人的事情，解除戒備後當然需要好好的休息，巴吉爾會在這個辦公室中照顧她們。</p><p>「我的寶貝大小姐，該醒了。」喬坐在椅子邊緣摸摸綱吉的臉。</p><p>「喬。」醒了過來看見喬在自己的面前綱吉很開心。</p><p>「午睡過後該好好工作，今天晚餐有妳喜歡吃的菜色。」喬摸摸綱吉的臉頰。</p><p>「好。」綱吉擁抱自己最喜歡的女僕姊姊。</p><p>看見綱吉恢復精神後喬露出好看的笑容，巴吉爾和庫洛姆被她打發回去休息，剩下的事情由她來完成，庫洛姆需要好好的休息，巴吉爾則是去幫里包恩處理一些事情。</p><p>有喬在身邊根本不需要擔心太多，而且綱吉最喜歡的人就是她，他們的首領可是很依賴這位女僕，不過沒有幾個人知道喬是從瓦利亞出身的殺手，只知道她一直待在綱吉的身邊服侍她。</p><p>對於當年的事情喬多少還是清楚知道一些，只是完整的事情她就沒有聽九代首領說過，畢竟綱吉的能力很特殊，會被其他家族的人給看上也不是什麼意外的事情，只能說當初自己沒有保護好她是她人生中的一大錯誤。</p><p>畢竟彭哥列的血統還是會被其他家族的人給覬覦，本來綱吉被保護得很好，不知道那個家族是怎麼知道她是彭哥列的第十代首領繼承人，XANXUS氣的把那些人滅掉是很正常的事情。</p><p>「不知道哥哥他們有沒有成功滅掉那個家族？」綱吉多少有些擔心XANXUS他們。</p><p>「妳要相信XANXUS大人和史庫瓦羅大人。」喬拿了一杯茶給綱吉喝。</p><p>「我相信哥哥他們，可是我還是會擔心咩！」綱吉和喬撒嬌的說著。</p><p>「別去擔心，妳的丈夫也不是省油的燈。」喬很清楚骸的能力在哪裡。</p><p>「有骸在的確是不需要太過擔心，骸的實力真的很強。」綱吉很清楚自己愛人的實力在哪裡。</p><p>「所以啦！不需要太過擔心。」喬摸摸綱吉的頭。</p><p>「嗯。」綱吉露出開心的笑容。</p><p>打起精神來後綱吉繼續把文件給處理完畢，把所有的文件都處理好之後她和喬以及巴吉爾、庫洛姆、藍波、里包恩等人一起用餐，她喜歡和大家一起享用餐點，不喜歡一個人吃飯。</p><p>今天發生的事情里包恩會把所有的後續給處理好，綱吉根本不需要擔心這些事情，畢竟那個家族的事情只有里包恩一個人知曉，其他的事情大家不會刻意去過問。</p><p>睡覺的時候綱吉抱著有骸的味道的娃娃，骸的費洛蒙有安定她身心的效果在，這是她心愛的丈夫出任務的時候會有的現象，而且喬會在她的身邊不需要太過擔心。</p><p>里包恩看見藍波準備睡覺的樣子微笑，他的嚮導是個很可愛的孩子，會聽自己的話把所有的事情給處理好，而且在他的成長過程自己都有目睹到，他坐在床邊摸摸他的頭沒多說什麼。</p><p>「里包恩，那個家族是不是曾經欺負過小綱？」要睡覺前藍波好奇的問著。</p><p>「是的，九代首領希望我去處理，不過一個大家族我很難完全處理，才會讓XANXUS他們去處理。」里包恩想起九代首領交代的話苦笑。</p><p>「那個家族到底是怎樣的人？」藍波閉上眼睛前問著。</p><p>「是個十惡不赦的人，只是復仇者沒有辦法制裁他。」里包恩輕輕地摸著藍波的身軀。</p><p>聽見里包恩說的話藍波大概懂了，連復仇者都沒有辦法制裁的人肯定是個十惡不赦的人，那種人肯定會規避復仇者所規定的規則，彭哥列出手肯定不會有意見。</p><p>既然是所有黑手黨世界的人有意見的家族，只要有家族出手解決的話，基本上大家都不太會說話，復仇者那邊肯定是有打過招呼，才可以有機會解決那個家族的所有人。</p><p>藍波在里包恩的安撫下閉上眼睛睡覺，身為少數的男性Omega藍波讓身為Alpha的里包恩保護很好，只是兩人的屬性是都是哨兵，嚮導在家族裡面可是很稀有，大家都會保護他們，不管男女不分第二性別都一樣。</p><p>當然這件事除了里包恩自己的私人恩怨以外，就是彭哥列家族首領的私事，這些當然要好好解決才可以，里包恩不過是借力使力，一心一意就是要毀滅這個家族。</p><p>彭哥列守護者裡面只有庫洛姆是嚮導，其他人都是哨兵，至於第二性別，骸、山本是Alpha；獄寺、藍波、庫洛姆是Omega；雲雀和笹川了平是Beta，當然他們各自有自己的伴侶，綱吉和庫洛姆會被保護好的原因在這裡。</p><p>「庫洛姆，妳要施展幻術嗎？」要睡覺前犬問著自己的妻子。</p><p>「要，雖然有守夜的人，但我還是有點擔心。」庫洛姆有些不放心地看著窗外。</p><p>「千種會讓守夜的人多注意點，施展幻術後好好睡覺。」犬懂愛妻的意思。</p><p>「好。」庫洛姆會好好的應用自己的能力。</p><p>現在沒有幾個人在大宅中，犬和庫洛姆、千種一定會守護好綱吉，巴吉爾和喬更不用說，風和一平、拉爾和可樂尼諾當然也會守護好她，他們的女王陛下可是需要好好呵護的玫瑰，自然要好好的守護好才可以。</p><p>身為綱吉身邊的人多少知道當年的事情，里包恩這次想要借力使力他們當然不意外，所以現在他們能做的就是要守護好他們的女王陛下，要是這些人有膽再來的話肯定會被打飛出去。</p><p>正在處理敵對家族的XANXUS他們已經快要攻下那個家族，骸幾乎是用自己的能力來殺了那些欺負愛妻的人，死活都要抓到這個家族的首領，一定要好好的拷問他才可以，要讓他完全挫骨揚灰。</p><p>XANXUS絕對不會原諒這個家族的首領當年對待綱吉的事情，儘管這位首領是那位死去首領的兄弟也是一樣，骸當然也是一樣不能原諒這種人，想要侵犯自己最愛的妻子，只能“死”的下場。</p><p>「要快點處理，小綱吉肯定很想我，不快點回去也不行。」骸直接把眼前的人給殺死。</p><p>「老子也不想在這個家族待太久，煩死了。」史庫瓦羅揮起自己的劍殺死眼前的小嘍囉。</p><p>「哼！老子要找到那傢伙，好好的教訓那傢伙。」XANXUS可是捨不得自己的妹妹受到傷害。</p><p>「大家都想要殺了那個人啊！王子也想要，嘻嘻。」貝爾是不會放過可以虐待人的機會。</p><p>山本和獄寺已經在另外一邊炸了起來，雲雀所到之處根本看不到一個活人，有些瓦利亞的人跟在他們的身邊感到很訝異，才幾個人進入這個家族的大宅中，基本上沒有幾個活口活下來。</p><p>曾經傷害過綱吉的首領看見XANXUS和骸以及史庫瓦羅時瑟瑟發抖，沒想到當年做那件事這麼多年會被算帳，當初綁架綱吉的人就是他，想要侵犯她的人也是自己，幾個共犯早在當年就被綱吉殺死。</p><p>自己可以死裡逃生是幸運的事情，沒想到多年後彭哥列竟然會來跟自己算帳，XANXUS微笑的看著這位首領，他知道里包恩和他有點小小的恩怨，自己剛好可以借題發揮。</p><p>「好久不見，老子找你已經很久了呢！」XANXUS拉出椅子後坐下來看著眼前的人。</p><p>「我、我、我……」XANXUS散發出來的氣氛讓這位首領無法說話。</p><p>「路易，說好聽點你我是黑手黨學校的同學，但是我沒想到當初的主謀竟然是你。」XANXUS拿起自己的槍玩著。</p><p>「我只是……」路易被嚇到不知道要怎麼說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「垃圾，我們要怎麼處理他？里包恩那傢伙有說什麼嗎？」XANXUS不會讓這傢伙好過。</p><p>「里包恩說直接解決就可以。」史庫瓦羅決定讓手下通知底下的人準備收工。</p><p>「小子，這傢伙給我處理，你先當我搞定他旁邊的傢伙。」XANXUS開槍打在路易的腳上。</p><p>「當然沒問題，我會好好的讓他們進入輪迴。」骸直接用自己的能力讓這些人進入幻術中。</p><p>XANXUS不會讓路易太早死，所以開搶打的地方幾乎只會讓他疼痛不已，血流量不會太多自然不會太早死亡，折磨到一定程度的時候才會開槍殺死他，這個人讓自己一點也不屑用能力。</p><p>骸安靜地看著XANXUS把人給處決，之後才拍拍自己的衣服回去彭哥列，這個家族的所有人全部被殺死，沒有留下任何一個活口，那些在外面的人沒有死也無所謂，彭哥列家族的人可是留下恐怖的訊息讓人不敢報仇。</p><p>彭哥列家族是不會讓人絕子絕孫不留活口，除非有必要否則是不會這樣做，有本事惹火義大利黑手黨最強大的家族，就要有本事想盡辦法存活下來，不然的話只有死路一條。</p><p>回到彭哥列大宅前所有人先去旗下的旅館洗澡，以免綱吉看到他們身上的血腥會皺眉頭，他們的首領可不喜歡自己的守護者或是瓦利亞的人帶著血腥回到大宅中。</p><p>「我的大小姐，少爺他們把事情給解決了。」喬拿了一杯茶給綱吉喝。</p><p>「太好了，哥哥他們平安回來就好。」綱吉聽見喬說的話露出開心的表情。</p><p>「今晚可以和大家一起享用餐點。」喬很樂意幫大家煮一餐飯。</p><p>「嗯，麻煩姐姐啦！」綱吉很開心的說著。</p><p>「沒問題！」喬眨眨眼睛後退下去。</p><p>回到彭哥列大宅後骸直接去首領辦公室找自己最愛的妻子，綱吉看見心愛的丈夫回來她很開心，開心的擁抱對方親吻著，這件事情不需要和首領報告，所以大家各自回到自己的宅邸休息。</p><p>綱吉拉著骸的手去院子裡吃下午茶，庫洛姆看見這樣的情形微笑，繼續和巴吉爾處理其他的事情，好幾天沒有見到自己心愛的丈夫綱吉當然會好好地和骸聊天。</p><p>中間骸有得到有敵人攻擊自己最寶貝的妻子，現在看見綱吉沒有任何的事情放心許多，骸抬起綱吉的下巴然後親吻她，自己最愛的寶貝說什麼都不可以讓人傷害，要是膽敢傷害她的話，自己肯定會讓那個人死無葬身之地。</p><p>如果現在不是在外面的話，骸真的很想要好好地品嘗綱吉，出任務後綱吉會用嚮導的能力來安撫骸，不知不覺骸哨兵的能力被安撫好，不得不佩服綱吉是這樣強大的嚮導。</p><p>「既然你平安的回來，晚上有獎勵給你。」綱吉親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>「呵呵！這樣的話我會很期待。」骸輕輕的用手梳著愛妻的頭髮。</p><p>「一定會是你想要的獎勵。」綱吉輕輕的在骸的耳邊說。</p><p>吃完下午茶之後綱吉繼續處理家族所有的事情，把所有的文件處理完畢後和骸一起去餐廳吃飯，看見守護者們和瓦利亞的人全部平安回來自然會很開心，骸知道綱吉不希望大家受傷或是離開自己。</p><p>開心地把所有的晚餐給吃完之後，綱吉跟巴吉爾確認沒有太多的事情要處理後，才和骸一起回去房間休息，告訴喬說晚上不要有人來吵他們，讓喬把屬下們都撤走。</p><p>回到房間後骸親吻自己最愛的人，綱吉努力的回應自己的丈夫，高跟鞋被踢到一邊去，骸身上的西裝領帶被扯掉，西裝外套丟在地上，白襯衫釦子被解開幾個，一邊丟掉身上的衣服一邊進入浴室中。</p><p>進入浴室後骸打開熱水淋在兩人的身上，除了親吻對方以外他們的手開始撫摸對方，骸低下頭親吻著綱吉的胸部，舔著她胸前的果實，一手環抱著愛妻另外一隻手撫摸她的小穴，用手指碰觸著愛妻的陰蒂。</p><p>骸的動作讓綱吉開始呻吟起來，小穴開始濕潤起來，不小心沾濕丈夫的手指，骸用情色的表情舔著自己沾著花蜜的手指，綱吉看見這樣的情形馬上臉紅，卻沒想到對方用勃起的生殖器摩擦自己的小穴。</p><p>光是這樣摩擦就讓綱吉已經忍受不了，骸的陰莖一直磨蹭著自己的陰蒂，讓自己的小穴冒出許多水來，這些水沾著正在摩擦自己陰蒂的陰莖，似乎是要陰莖快點進入自己的陰道裡面來。</p><p>不在發情期的時候做愛懷孕機率雖然會比較低，但是還是有機會懷孕，愛撫好後骸忍不住進入綱吉的體內，感受到陰莖在自己的陰道裡面抽插讓綱吉感到很舒服，骸低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>「親愛的綱吉，你裡面吸著我不放呢！」骸抬起綱吉的大腿努力的抽插著。</p><p>「嗯……啊……骸……」綱吉努力的感受對方帶給自己的快感。</p><p>「嗯？頂到妳的G點了嗎？」骸發現到自己頂到愛妻的敏感點。</p><p>「嗯……骸……就是那裡……」綱吉被撞得很舒服。</p><p>被夾的很舒服的骸用力撞開子宮口在綱吉的子宮裡面成結，所有的精液都被灌入子宮裡面去，感受到丈夫把所有的精液全部射在自己的體內，綱吉只是露出微笑的看著骸。</p><p>骸從綱吉的體內退出來後，精液從小穴中流出來，情色的沾染在大腿上，綱吉故意把骸推坐在浴缸邊緣，自己蹲下來幫他口交，骸沒想到綱吉竟然會這樣做，只是輕微壓著她的頭看她吞嚥著自己的陰莖。</p><p>龜頭敏感的地方全部被舔過一遍，吸吮的聲音讓人感到很興奮，明明剛剛才射精過的骸又勃起，勃起的陰莖從綱吉的嘴裡退出的時候牽扯到一條銀絲，綱吉用手指摸摸骸的龜頭，刺激一下他的感覺。</p><p>「寶貝，妳的技術真好。」骸被用到很興奮。</p><p>「是你調教出來的啊！親愛的骸。」綱吉用舌頭舔著陰莖的柱身。</p><p>所有地方都被照顧到讓骸感到很舒服，龜頭又被舔著讓他更是興奮，沒想到綱吉竟然用胸部照顧自己的陰莖，乳交、口交一起來讓人更是興奮，只是在浴室中做愛真的很不舒服，決定回床上繼續做愛。</p><p>本來是打算這樣可是綱吉卻不會輕易的放過骸，直接在骸的身上跨坐上去，看見綱吉的動作讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，只好抱起她用火車便當的姿勢走回房間去。</p><p>這個姿勢很刺激綱吉的敏感點，惹的她抱著骸大聲呻吟起來，邊走動邊抽插讓綱吉覺得很舒服，骸可是很滿意愛妻的表現，看樣子多多在她的子宮裡面射精成結，他們兩人很快就會有孩子。</p><p>把人摔到床上後骸和綱吉開始親吻起來，下身繼續抽動不停止，舌頭不停開始嬉戲，骸可以感受到綱吉的小穴一直夾著自己的陰莖不放，似乎是不想要讓自己太快離開。</p><p>「啊……哈……骸……對、對、對……就是那裡……」親吻過後綱吉大聲地呻吟起來。</p><p>「小綱吉，妳真漂亮，一直不希望我的肉棒離開。」骸低下頭舔舔綱吉胸部的小果實刺激她。</p><p>「嗯……哈……啊……骸……」胸部和小穴被蹂躪著讓綱吉覺得很舒服。</p><p>「妳是我的，綱吉。」骸又射精在綱吉的子宮裡。</p><p>骸又在綱吉的子宮裡面成結，綱吉把手環繞在骸的脖子上，然後主動和他親吻著，等待成結的時間他們總是會親吻對方，親密的動作總是會少不了，直到骸退出綱吉的體內會發現床單上又是精液又是體液的濕了一片。</p><p>做愛過後骸很喜歡吸吮綱吉的胸部，喜歡用舌頭舔著胸部上的果實，這時候綱吉總是會抱著骸的頭讓他好好享受，要是忍不住的話他們會再次做愛，整個晚上讓房間充滿旖旎的氣氛。</p><p>整晚不停地做愛讓綱吉第二天差點起不來，好不容易盼到丈夫回到身邊當然會不小心縱情歡樂，勉強起床的綱吉隨意拿起一件襯衫穿著，打開門告訴喬說自己不想要上工。</p><p>「喬，我想睡覺，不想去首領辦公室，可以麻煩哥哥嗎？」綱吉用性感的姿勢看著自己的貼身女僕。</p><p>「真是的，不在發情期還這樣盡情享樂，小心少爺罵人。」喬捏捏綱吉的臉後就離開。</p><p>骸起床後直接走到門口把人抱到床上去，順手把門給關起來，然後開始撫摸綱吉的胸部和按摩她的小穴，骸這樣的動作讓綱吉很舒服，她用手撫摸丈夫的陰莖，互相幫對方自慰。</p><p>綱吉才不管在辦公室中會有誰發脾氣，現在她只想要和自己的丈夫做愛，骸不在家的這幾天讓她慾望大增，當然要趁著他在自己的身邊的時候好好地做愛，補足自己的慾望。</p><p>背對著骸的綱吉跨坐在丈夫的身上，陰莖在陰道裡面摩擦讓她覺得很舒服，骸摸著綱吉的腰部開始抽動起來，甚至偶爾會揉捏一下她的胸部，這樣舒服的感覺讓他們兩人一點也不想要停止。</p><p>「骸……對……嗯……啊……好舒服……」綱吉沒想到用這個姿勢是這樣舒服。</p><p>「妳真的是欲求不滿喔！親愛的小綱吉。」骸很喜歡欲求不滿的愛妻，這樣的綱吉只有自己可以見到。</p><p>在房間裡面做愛的兩人根本不管辦公室裡面的人，XANXUS當然知道綱吉為什麼會想要把自己和骸關在房間裡面做愛，善後的事情他也不想要給她知道，自然會很樂意接手處理剩下的事情。</p><p>XANXUS很慶幸骸把綱吉留在房間中，這樣自己可以把一些事情給隱藏下去，里包恩知道XANXUS的意思也不打算說什麼，彭哥列的管理者並不是自己，他沒有權力去說嘴。</p><p>如果可以的話里包恩反而是希望骸和綱吉可以在這次順利懷上孩子，幾次發情期下來都沒有懷上孩子，這次他們把自己關在房間裡面好幾天，解決自己的慾望說不定會懷上孩子也有可能。</p><p>一次又一次的性愛讓綱吉感到很滿足，忍不住的親吻自己最愛的人乖乖睡覺，骸看見這樣的情形微笑親吻她的額頭，自然會陪著她一起好好休息，只是明天整理房間的僕人會辛苦一點。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「少爺，你根本就是故意這樣做。」喬看見XANXUS正在處理公文的樣子說。</p><p>「那些善後的事情不需要讓綱吉知道，骸把她留在房間我就不需要擔心。」XANXUS把文件交給史庫瓦羅去處理。</p><p>「好吧！我也祈禱小姐這次可以順利懷孕。」喬對於XANXUS說的話沒有太大的意見。</p><p>「有個孩子至少長老不會說話，當初我和史庫瓦羅也是被催促很久。」XANXUS對於長老們很有意見。</p><p>「你和史庫瓦羅大人有雙胞胎孩子，那兩個孩子被教育的很好。」喬偶爾會照顧XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的雙胞胎的孩子。</p><p>「長老們認為後代不夠是很正常的事情，自然會希望有多點孩子在。」XANXUS儘管不滿意還是很清楚長老們的想法。</p><p>喬對那些長老只想要翻白眼，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅在發情期或是易感期的時候也是努力在造人，似乎打算再多生幾個孩子，只是不知道骸和綱吉會想要生幾個孩子。</p><p>當然不管幾個孩子都好，只要承襲彭哥列的血統就沒有太大的問題，最好是哨兵或是嚮導這種有能力者，更好的是覺醒血統的孩子，只能說這種事情不管經過幾年還是會發生。</p><p>XANXUS和史庫瓦羅把善後的事情給處理好後沒多說什麼，剩下的事情就交給其他人去處理，他們兩人悠閒的待在瓦利亞休息，最近史庫瓦羅的發情期又要到了，XANXUS已經開始有所準備。</p><p>趁此之前他們兩人打算好好休息，充足自己的體力面對這次的發情期，史庫瓦羅靠在XANXUS的懷裡休息，任由對方撫摸自己的頭髮，有自己的Alpha在身邊，讓身為Omega可以放心許多。</p><p>「垃圾，晚點想吃什麼？」XANXUS突然問著史庫瓦羅。</p><p>「隨便，什麼都好。」史庫瓦羅對吃沒有太大的意見。</p><p>「安德烈和安妮被送去喬那邊，你不需要太過擔心。」XANXUS只是這樣告訴自己的丈夫。</p><p>「你覺得這次會順利再次懷上孩子嗎？XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅閉上眼睛問著XANXUS。</p><p>「我想要一個像你的女兒，安妮太像我。」XANXUS低下頭親吻史庫瓦羅。</p><p>「我還以為你要一個像我的兒子。」史庫瓦羅聽見丈夫說的話笑了笑。</p><p>XANXUS覺得最好懷上雙胞胎，如果又是一個龍鳳胎似乎是不錯，他自然想要像丈夫的孩子，有男有女真好像自己的丈夫，他們的寶貝孩子安德烈、安妮太像自己，讓XANXUS有些不滿，可是史庫瓦羅很寵愛他們。</p><p>這兩個孩子資質很不錯，只是不知道會分化成什麼性別和能力者，長老們多少有些盼望這件事，XANXUS反而對此感到很不滿，卻也沒辦法說什麼，史庫瓦羅對此只能苦笑也不好說什麼。</p><p>XANXUS有多討厭長老這件事情史庫瓦羅很清楚，綱吉曾經有動過腦筋想要剷除這些長老，可是到現在還沒拿到把柄，只好就把那些長老們放著不多說什麼。</p><p>史庫瓦羅起身去浴室中洗澡，XANXUS請僕人把餐點給端給他們，他可以感受到自己的丈夫有些不舒服，看樣子發情期的時間快要到，他需要好好的滿足他才可以。</p><p>「看樣子是發情期提早到了？」XANXUS可以聞到史庫瓦羅身上的費洛蒙味道。</p><p>「好像是，看樣子是能力使用過度才引起提前發情。」史庫瓦羅趁著自己有理智的時候開始進食。</p><p>「垃圾，我可是很期待你的發情期。」XANXUS微笑的看著史庫瓦羅。</p><p>「相信我，你會很喜歡。」史庫瓦羅把自己的餐點給吃完。</p><p>「快點讓我看你的表現。」XANXUS看見吃完飯的史庫瓦羅跨坐在自己的身上。</p><p>史庫瓦羅低頭親吻自己最愛的人，XANXUS抓著自己的丈夫的頭親吻著，從浴室中出來的史庫瓦羅只有穿一件襯衫，這讓XANXUS覺得很誘人，愛人散發出來的氣味讓他很想要把人壓在床上好好的疼愛一番。</p><p>做愛的時候XANXUS很喜歡揉捏史庫瓦羅的臀部，光是揉捏他的臀部自己就會很興奮，他可以感受到對方的後穴已經在分泌出迎接自己陰莖進入的體液，他的丈夫正在等待自己進入他的體內。</p><p>不得不說在床上的XANXUS是個很溫柔的人，會好好的對待史庫瓦羅，一定會把前戲給做好才會進入他的體內，身為Alpha的他可是捨不得Omega的丈夫受傷。</p><p>史庫瓦羅感受到XANXUS的手指進入自己的後穴，開始在自己的後穴中攪動，這樣簡單的攪動就讓自己很興奮，看見史庫瓦羅的表情XANXUS知道他已經開始興奮起來。</p><p>「垃圾，你已經開始興奮起來了？」XANXUS喜歡史庫瓦羅興奮的樣子。</p><p>「你自己還不是一樣。」史庫瓦羅感受到XANXUS的陰莖在自己的屁股底下開始勃起。</p><p>「光是我勃起你就已經很想要，果然是興奮了。」XANXUS很清楚史庫瓦羅的身體有多麼的敏感。</p><p>「吵死了，XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅扯掉XANXUS的褲子讓陰莖跳出來。</p><p>主動親吻XANXUS的史庫瓦羅用自己的後穴摩擦著丈夫的陰莖，光是這樣的摩擦就已經讓他們兩人興奮，XANXUS早已經迫不及待的想要進入史庫瓦羅體內，想要把人操到高潮。</p><p>XANXUS永遠可以順利進入史庫瓦羅的身體裡面，把人壓在桌子上操是他現在最想要做的事情，在瓦利亞的大宅中他們自然可以盡情的做愛，只要在史庫瓦羅發情的時候，XANXUS不會讓其他人靠近他們。</p><p>抽插的水聲讓人害羞不已，史庫瓦羅可以感受到XANXUS用力地操自己，自己被他壓在桌子上做愛，只能張開自己的腳讓對方繼續下去，然後自己又被抱起來走入房間中，似乎是對於桌子覺得很礙事。</p><p>進入房間中XANXUS不會輕易的放過史庫瓦羅，換個姿勢史庫瓦羅只能趴在床上讓XANXUS操自己，後穴已經分泌出許多體液，加上丈夫的陰莖在自己的腸道中抽插著是很舒服的事情。</p><p>「混蛋！老子快不行了。」史庫瓦羅覺得自己快要高潮。</p><p>「垃圾！忍忍，老子也快了。」XANXUS在丈夫的子宮裡面成結。</p><p>「XANXUS。」忍不住高潮的史庫瓦羅鬆了一口氣。</p><p>「別太早就受不了，我們還有很多次。」XANXUS可是不會輕易的放過史庫瓦羅。</p><p>史庫瓦羅翻過身來看向XANXUS微笑，利用自己的費洛蒙勾引自己的丈夫，他相信XANXUS知道自己的意思，史庫瓦羅對於自己的丈夫可是很了解，一點也不需要擔心他不會撲上來。</p><p>果然最後XANXUS還是撲倒史庫瓦羅，兩人又繼續下去滾床單，史庫瓦羅的子宮口永遠會因為XANXUS的關係而打開，會願意替他懷上孩子，這次當然也不例外。</p><p>綱吉醒來之後想起這幾天是史庫瓦羅的發情期，這幾天自己要好好上工才可以，XANXUS可不會放過這個機會好好的操史庫瓦羅，滿足的她當然會好好的工作，而且會讓骸陪在身邊。</p><p>看見愛妻進入工作狀態的樣子骸微笑不多說什麼，綱吉進入工作狀態也是非常美麗，只有自己可以欣賞她，而且這幾天XANXUS和史庫瓦羅會好好休息自己也不能把妻子拉去滾床單。</p><p>每次做愛過後綱吉會拿著驗孕棒去廁所驗孕，看看是否有懷上孩子的現象，這次看起來似乎好像沒有的樣子綱吉也沒多說什麼，骸抱抱自己的愛妻親吻她。</p><p>「別心急，這幾天總是會知道的，太心急也沒用。」骸抱著自己最心愛的人安慰著。</p><p>「我知道，只是希望這次可以順利懷上嘛！」綱吉親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>「要放輕鬆才會有孩子，寶貝！」骸微笑地親吻綱吉的臉頰。</p><p>「遵命！」綱吉轉身去換衣服。</p><p>換好衣服之後綱吉和骸去吃早餐，然後再進入辦公室工作，看見桌上的文件綱吉很無奈，她必須要把這些文件給處理好，上次的事情XANXUS肯定已經處理好，自己不需要太過擔心。</p><p>骸看見那麼多的文件也無法多說什麼，畢竟這些文件雖然很讓人頭痛卻也沒辦法，家族總是有很多事情要綱吉處理，自己只能看著愛妻默默的處理那些文件。</p><p>喬微笑地給綱吉一杯提神的紅茶，然後繼續去處理其他的事情，中間山本和獄寺有進入辦公室報告一些事情，了平也告訴她說自己上次處理任務的情形，這些事情身為首領的綱吉會一一聽完。</p><p>骸拿起一本書看著，順便聽聽其他守護者的報告，這些任務雖然不是自己份內的事情，只是偶爾會幫忙綱吉去分擔，除非有必要他是不會插手愛妻管理家族的事情。</p><p>「如果可以我真不想處理這些事情。」把所有的事情處理完後綱吉去找骸撒嬌。</p><p>「妳是彭哥列的首領，這也是沒有辦法的事情。」骸把愛妻抱在懷裡安慰著。</p><p>「我討厭我的血統。」綱吉真的不喜歡自己的血統。</p><p>綱吉趴在骸的身上聽著他的心跳聲，骸輕輕的摸著綱吉的頭髮，畢竟有太多的事情讓綱吉有些承受不了，骸真心的覺得愛妻真的不適合黑手黨世界，可惜她擁有彭哥列初代首領的血統。</p><p>喬進入辦公室看見綱吉正在和骸撒嬌的樣子不多說什麼，看樣子自家首領肯定是遇到不開心的事情才會這樣，骸會好好的安撫自己的妻子，這也是為什麼綱吉會找他撒嬌的原因。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等到綱吉充電完畢之後才從骸的懷裡起來，喬已經把點心和茶水放在桌上等他們享用，心情不好的時候吃下甜點肯定會心情好，綱吉會和骸一起享用這些茶點。</p><p>把茶點吃完之後綱吉恢復許多元氣，骸看見這樣的情形親吻她的臉頰，然後又繼續坐回辦公桌工作，有些文件自己要好好的處理才可以，骸當然是繼續看書，綱吉處理好文件後會叫他。</p><p>中午骸和綱吉在辦公室享用午餐，心情有點鬱悶的綱吉不想要讓人打擾，骸看見這樣的情形才會把午餐拿到辦公室吃，有時候綱吉會厭倦這些工作，這時候骸會想辦法哄哄他。</p><p>「親愛的，妳要是沒把午餐給吃完的話，喬會跟妳生氣。」骸看見綱吉漫不經心地吃著午餐。</p><p>「我知道，我只是有點厭倦這些事情，好煩！」綱吉乖乖地把午餐給全部吃完。</p><p>「當首領是不可以厭倦工作的喔！親愛的綱吉。」骸把所有的餐點給吃完後微笑地說。</p><p>「你說得輕鬆，明明你就最討厭黑手黨。」綱吉沒想到骸會吐出這句話來安慰自己。</p><p>把所有的餐點給吃完之後骸讓女僕把東西給收拾好，喬看今天自己會陪在綱吉的身邊就不來吵他們，綱吉繼續努力把所有的文件給處理好，骸會陪在她身邊。</p><p>下午茶時間喬會把茶點拿給他們，綱吉每次都會期待喬帶給自己什麼樣的驚喜，喜歡吃甜點的她總是會期待，骸對於甜點沒有太大的興趣，唯獨巧克力才會吸引他。</p><p>因此喬總是會準備巧克力有關的甜點給骸吃，綱吉知道自己最愛的貼身女僕很寵他們兩人，對他們兩人特別的好，只能說喬一直把他們兩人當成弟弟妹妹看待。</p><p>「喬，妳今天準備什麼點心給我吃？」綱吉從文件中回神後問著喬。</p><p>「是妳喜歡吃的甜點，給骸的甜點是巧克力蛋糕。」喬把點心放在桌上給他們享用。</p><p>「我最愛喬了！」綱吉開心的抱著自己最喜歡的姐姐。</p><p>「謝謝。」骸會好好的道謝。</p><p>吃到自己喜歡的下午茶甜點綱吉瞬間恢復精神，骸看見這樣的情形微笑，果然最有辦法的人是喬，只有喬才有辦法可以哄綱吉開心，骸對於這點很佩服她。</p><p>畢竟是從小照顧她長大的喬，知道綱吉的性子到底是怎樣，知道綱吉心情不好的時候會想辦法哄哄她，有時候骸真的覺得自己要好好地和喬學習一下，想辦法哄哄自己的愛妻。</p><p>成為首領這麼多年的時間綱吉多少有些會有厭倦的情形在，這時候骸會想辦法哄哄她，要是沒辦法哄她的話會讓喬出面處理，這時候喬就會準備許多綱吉喜歡吃的甜點來哄她。</p><p>把下午茶享用完畢後綱吉又打起精神來處理所有的事情，剩下最後一點時間她會去找骸撒嬌，看見這樣的情形骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰不多說什麼，任由她抱著自己充電。</p><p>在晚餐時間到來之前綱吉會抱著骸，聽著他的心跳聲安靜地閉上眼睛睡覺，骸慶幸沙發夠大可以容納他們兩人，自己可以抱著綱吉好好休息，當寶貝妻子有厭倦的時刻自己當然要好好的安慰她。</p><p>「真想要快點懷上孩子，這樣的話長老們才不會囉嗦。」綱吉閉上眼睛前說出這句話。</p><p>「妳是因為長老們囉嗦才會有所厭倦？」骸大概知道是什麼原因。</p><p>「前幾天你們出任務的時候，長老們又來跟我囉嗦。」綱吉不喜歡長老們跟自己囉嗦。</p><p>「那些長老真的很討厭，該找時間好好的教訓他們。」骸覺得自己總有一天要把那些傢伙給解決掉。</p><p>「以後再和哥哥他們商量好了。」綱吉不想要多說什麼。</p><p>「別想太多，說不定這次會順利懷上孩子。」骸親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>等到史庫瓦羅發情期過後綱吉決定要讓XANXUS來幫自己，她想要和骸去度假，本來有這樣打算的她卻沒想到過幾天自己看了驗孕棒的時候差點沒大叫出來。</p><p>某天早上綱吉跟以往一樣拿著避孕棒去廁所驗孕的時候，她看見上面顯現出兩條線，這讓她差點沒有叫出來，開心地跑出來告訴自己的丈夫，骸看見兩條線的樣子也很訝異。</p><p>夫妻兩人快速的把衣服給穿好，然後去彭哥列專屬的醫院去做檢查，確定是否有懷孕這件事還是要做超音波才可以，家庭醫生看見綱吉和骸過來的樣子馬上幫她檢查。</p><p>正在等報告的時候綱吉很擔心，骸看見這樣的情形馬上安撫她，他們盼望這件事是真的，綱吉緊張的握著骸的手，希望對方可以給予自己勇氣，骸只是把綱吉抱在懷裡不多說什麼。</p><p>「骸大人。」家庭醫生使個眼色要骸過去。</p><p>「我馬上過去，親愛的，沒事的，我去聽報告。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。</p><p>「好。」綱吉乖乖點點頭等著。</p><p>「首領大人順利懷孕，看起來應該是上次發情期懷上的。」家庭醫生這樣告訴骸。</p><p>「上次發情期嗎？過去沒多久我們有驗孕，但是沒有消息。」骸對於這件事感到很訝異。</p><p>「現在看超音波已經一個月有餘，算算時間應該是上次發情期懷上的。」家庭醫生把超音波照片給骸。</p><p>「我知道了，謝謝。」骸不打算去多問太多。</p><p>「首領大人身體很好，不需要擔心太多。」家庭醫生把所有該說的事情告訴骸。</p><p>仔細記下家庭醫生告訴自己應該要做的注意事項後，骸走過去綱吉的身邊抱抱她，然後把超音波照片給她看，看見照片中的孩子綱吉露出好看的笑容，骸親吻愛妻的臉頰後不多說什麼。</p><p>出院後他們決定先不把這件事告訴其他人，家庭醫生有告訴骸說前三個月胎兒不算是穩定，最好先不要告訴其他人，發情期或是非發情期的性愛不可太過激烈，這些事情他們會好好遵守。</p><p>回到大宅中喬已經在裡面等待他們，這個消息骸決定告訴她，畢竟喬是照顧綱吉的女僕，要是不告訴她的話肯定會被打，因此骸和綱吉把這件事告訴喬，讓她決定要怎樣處理。</p><p>「我的大小姐，妳突然去醫院是發生什麼事情？」喬很擔心的看著綱吉。</p><p>「我懷孕了，喬。」綱吉小小聲的在喬耳邊說。</p><p>「真的嗎？太好了。」聽見這個消息喬很開心。</p><p>「醫生說前三個月很不穩定，這之間先不要告訴其他人。」骸有些不好意思的告訴喬。</p><p>「沒問題，飲食方面我會好好打理，剩下的你可要輔助綱吉，聽見沒，骸。」喬惡狠狠地說著。</p><p>「遵命！」骸一定會乖乖遵照喬說的話做。</p><p>當天晚上骸靠在綱吉的肚子上聽著胎兒的心跳聲，但是被愛妻打了一下，畢竟現在才一個多月根本聽不到什麼聲音，骸不過只是想要藉機靠在自己的身上才故意這樣做。</p><p>即使知道愛妻懷孕骸對於做愛這件事還是沒有停止，他脫掉綱吉的裙子和內褲等衣物後，開始幫她口交起來，骸的技巧真的很好，讓綱吉只能呻吟不能說什麼。</p><p>舒服到不行的綱吉馬上就高潮，有些不好意思地看著骸，對方沒有多說什麼只是解開褲子讓愛妻幫自己口交，綱吉很樂意幫骸口交，現在不能插入只能用這樣的方式解決慾望。</p><p>當骸高潮在綱吉的嘴裡後，骸看見綱吉把自己的精液給吞下去，抱起愛妻開始親吻起來，親吻過後有克制的兩人乖乖進入浴室中洗澡，以免接下來真的會激烈做愛。</p><p>「我很高興懷孕了，但是……不能和你做愛好討厭。」綱吉趴在骸的胸前悶悶地說。</p><p>「這也是沒辦法的事情，家庭醫生說要顧及孩子才可以。」骸親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>「好吧！晚安，骸。」綱吉不得不說做愛是很好消除壓力的運動，</p><p>「晚安，寶貝。」骸閉上眼睛不多說什麼。</p><p>早上醒來綱吉看著鏡子裡的自己，摸著自己的肚子不知道要說什麼，這種感覺就像是做夢一樣，骸從背後抱著自己心愛的人，大手也撫摸在愛妻的肚子上，他們兩人感覺就像是做夢一樣。</p><p>不過該做的事情他們依舊要做，綱吉進入首領辦公室處理那些公文，那些討人厭的公文說什麼一定要處理才可以，骸自然會待在辦公室陪著自己心愛的妻子，這是他們兩人的默契。</p><p>XANXUS趁著史庫瓦羅發情期的末期後知道綱吉已經懷孕的事情，這件事情他不打算告訴其他人，除了是懷孕三個月的關係以外，就是長老們知道的話肯定會很麻煩。</p><p>在沒有抓到長老們的把柄時，XANXUS是不會輕易的把自己和妹妹的事情說出去，況且有些事情讓XANXUS覺得家族裡面有內鬼，這件事情他沒有告訴綱吉，打算自己去處理。</p><p>暗殺任務是瓦利亞的工作，這種事情本來就不適合給綱吉知曉，況且里包恩也給自己另外一樣任務，讓XANXUS決定去處理那些長老，不過現在不到時候。</p><p>「小綱懷孕了。」看見史庫瓦羅醒來後告訴他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「這樣的話那些長老不會囉嗦了。」總算甩掉發情期史庫瓦羅總算輕鬆一點。</p><p>「我和喬不打算告訴長老們，總覺得家族裡面有內鬼。」XANXUS拿了一杯水給史庫瓦羅喝。</p><p>「你認為是長老們幹的好事？」坐在床上的史庫瓦羅開始喝起水來。</p><p>「對，這件事不要讓小綱知道。」XANXUS打算讓瓦利亞去處理這件事。</p><p>「我知道了。」史庫瓦羅不會把這件事告訴綱吉。</p><p>XANXUS打從那件事情過後就覺得家族中有內鬼，前陣子九代首領突然受傷，對於養父受傷這件事讓XANXUS更是疑惑，陪在養父身邊多年XANXUS很清楚九代首領的身子有多好。</p><p>九代首領的守護者們對自己的首領可是很忠心，甚至有個很親密的友人陪在身邊，不至於出什麼太大的問題，沒想到當初會遇到敵襲讓九代首領受傷，最近在德國養病中。</p><p>幾位九代守護者馬上告訴XANXUS這件事，不過也交代他要好好沉住氣，XANXUS這才知道養父受傷前有和長老們爭執過，這讓他不得不懷疑那群長老已經背叛家族。</p><p>加上之後大大小小的事情讓XANXUS覺得事情不單純，決定自己好好去查不要告訴九代首領和綱吉，他可不想要讓養父和妹妹擔心，那群長老大概忘記彭哥列中最恐怖的人到底是誰。</p><p>「老頭上次受傷的時候，守護者有告訴我，他有和長老吵架。」XANXUS把衣服拿給史庫瓦羅。</p><p>「看樣子那群長老太閒沒事做，想要興風作浪。」史庫瓦羅真不懂那些人腦袋到底在想什麼。</p><p>「哼！傷害老頭和小綱可是要付出代價。」XANXUS不會容許有人傷害自己身邊的人。</p><p>「看那些人應該是沒什麼本事，完全忘記你才是真正的彭哥列的首領。」史庫瓦羅動了動自己的身體後才起身。</p><p>「忘了最好，這樣才能一網打盡。」XANXUS把愛人抱在自己的懷裡。</p><p>「小心點別讓人聽到，世上沒有不透風的窗。」史庫瓦羅親吻XANXUS。</p><p>XANXUS當然知道史庫瓦羅說的意思，彭哥列的首領有兩個人，是綱吉也是XANXUS，但是真正在處理事情的人是XANXUS，綱吉處理一些比較雜的事情，當然也會派任務給自己的守護者。</p><p>彭哥列是共治的家族這點沒有人有意見，XANXUS和綱吉互相牽制、互相制衡，不過這是表面上看起來是這樣，實際上大多數的事情全部會經過XANXUS的手，即使已經經過綱吉的手也是一樣。</p><p>綱吉可是很依賴自己的兄長XANXUS，這也是自己讓他成為地下首領的原因，加上他們兄妹兩人感情很好，一切事情他們兩人會一起處理，家族是他們兩人的家族。</p><p>長老們看見他們兄妹兩人感情很好的樣子一直想要分話XANXUS和綱吉，只是從沒有分化成功，這也會讓XANXUS和綱吉更是團結，更想要找到長老們的把柄。</p><p>「小乖，懷孕就給我好好在家族裡面待著，其他的事情我會處理。」XANXUS親吻綱吉的額頭。</p><p>「好，哥哥打算怎麼處理？」綱吉蹭蹭自己最愛的兄長。</p><p>「很快的妳就會知道，好好的待在骸的身邊。」XANXUS會保全自己最愛的妹妹。</p><p>「遵命！」綱吉會乖乖地聽話。</p><p>既然XANXUS想要處理那些瑣碎的事情，綱吉會當成不知道，反正彭哥列家族的一切不是自己說了算，所有的事情都要和自己最愛的兄長商量過才可以執行。</p><p>骸深深的覺得綱吉是最美麗的女人，就像是天空耀眼般的太陽，會照耀其他人，照耀他們這些在黑手黨世界的人，後來自己才知道她也是在黑手黨世界中長大的孩子。</p><p>綱吉懷孕的事情只有幾個人知道，守護者們大家都知道這件事，為了配合XANXUS的計畫綱吉乖乖休產假，骸會陪在她的身邊，守護者們會做自己的事情，一如往常一樣。</p><p>除非雲雀和獄寺真的有孩子才可能有變動，不然其他人跟以往一樣做自己的事情，XANXUS坐在首領的位子上接見所有來訪的人，里包恩悠閒地當自己的門外顧問。</p><p>「喬做的點心依舊是那樣好吃。」綱吉喜歡吃喬親自做的點心。</p><p>「我很開心妳喜歡吃我親手做的點心。」喬微笑的看著綱吉。</p><p>「我去和庫洛姆說一些事情，妳自己待在這裡沒問題吧？」骸想起有些事情要和庫洛姆說。</p><p>「好，有喬在身邊不需要擔心啦！何況我在大宅裡呢！」綱吉笑笑地告訴骸。</p><p>聽見愛妻說的話骸親吻她的臉頰，然後才去找庫洛姆處理事情，有些事情他不親自和庫洛姆說有點不放心，骸當然知道大宅裡面不會有人想要傷害綱吉，也沒有人有膽傷害她。</p><p>庫洛姆看見骸出現在自己的眼前沒有多說什麼，他們兩人有很多事情要商量，綱吉懷孕中骸是不會被派出去出任務，庫洛姆偶爾會支援大家的任務，不過她主要的工作還是維持大宅中的幻術。</p><p>把所有的事情交代給庫洛姆之後骸馬上回到愛妻的身邊，綱吉看見心愛的人回來露出好看的笑容，最近骸有些心神不寧的，哨兵的五感全部放大讓他聽到一些事情，讓自己有種不安的感覺。</p><p>「親愛的，你怎麼了？」綱吉用嚮導的能力安撫自己心愛的人。</p><p>「沒事，我只是有點不安而已。」骸不反抗對方幫自己梳理情緒。</p><p>「有什麼事情要說喔！」綱吉梳理骸的情緒後讓他可以舒服許多。</p><p>「我會的。」骸決定晚點告訴XANXUS一些事情。</p><p>懷孕的綱吉很容易疲累，往往不小心就這樣睡下去，看見這樣的情形骸只是笑笑的不多說什麼，和喬交換一個眼神後就去找XANXUS，他知道XANXUS的計畫，自己也很樂意把這些討人厭的人給剷除。</p><p>只是要查出內鬼需要一些時間，平時他們會把自己哨兵嚮導的能力收好，幾乎跟一般人無異，剛剛在和庫洛姆說話的時候，骸展開自己的能力不小心聽到一些人說話的聲音，讓他有點心生不寧。</p><p>XANXUS看見骸出現在自己的眼前沒有多說什麼，這傢伙肯定是有話要自己說才會出現在自己的面前，不然肯定是陪在綱吉的身邊，XANXUS很清楚骸會和綱吉寸步不離。</p><p>「你聽到什麼事情？」XANXUS大概猜得出來骸為什麼站在自己的面前。</p><p>「長老派的內鬼出現了，我只希望我聽到的事情是錯的。」骸可不想要自己心愛的妻子出事。</p><p>「他們早就沉不住氣來，會聽到他們的對話也是很正常的。」XANXUS低頭批改公文。</p><p>「也是呢！」骸把自己聽到的話報告給XANXUS知道。</p><p>面對妻子的安危骸總是會把冷靜放到一邊去，綱吉是他這一生最重要的人，所以只要危及到心愛的人的安危，骸總是會把自己的冷靜拋棄，會像個正常人一樣崩潰，不管怎樣他都不希望綱吉出事。</p><p>骸回到綱吉的身邊不多說什麼，他摸摸愛妻的臉頰，眼前的天使把自己變成跟正常人一樣，有時候自己會被里包恩和喬嘲笑，嘲笑自己在面對心愛的人會變成正常人。</p><p>就算被嘲笑骸也不覺得有什麼，畢竟在心愛的人面前自己就和一般人沒有什麼兩樣，只有綱吉把自己當成一般人看待，其他人根本就把自己當成惡魔、死神的存在。</p><p>「我真不知道這樣的改變到底是好還是不好。」骸坐在椅子上自言自語。</p><p>「好與不好只有你自己知道，跟正常人一樣也沒什麼不好。」喬泡了一杯安神茶給骸。</p><p>「說的也是，我們都是一樣的人。」骸當然知道眼前的女殺手也是這樣。</p><p>「你知道就好，少爺是不會讓人傷到老爺和小姐，他會把傷到老爺和小姐的仇會好好的讓他們加倍奉還。」喬很清楚XANXUS的個性。</p><p>「沒想到連九代首領都被牽扯到。」骸對此感到很無奈。</p><p>「人心是不可預測的，這點你很清楚。」喬幫綱吉蓋好被子後說著。</p><p>長年待在黑手黨世界的骸怎麼會不知道人心是不可預測的，彭哥列的長老們貪心的想要得到他們不需要的權力，XANXUS是不會輕易的放過他們，自己和綱吉的孩子不會被他們挾持。</p><p>看樣子長老們本來打算綱吉懷孕後，想要拿孩子挾持威脅他們，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的孩子曾經差點經歷過這樣的情形，如果不是瓦利亞的人很早就發現到才沒事。</p><p>現在他們又想要做這樣的事情來，骸和綱吉是不會把消息告訴那些人，只是對外告知說綱吉有恙需要好好休息，讓XANXUS管理家族的一切，骸自然是陪在愛妻的身邊。</p><p>「骸？」綱吉看見骸正在看書的樣子叫人。</p><p>「怎麼了？親愛的。」骸看見綱吉醒來的樣子有些擔心。</p><p>「我想吃東西。」綱吉只是這樣說。</p><p>「我讓喬去準備，先起來喝杯茶。」骸扶著綱吉走過來坐下來。</p><p>「好。」綱吉乖乖地喝安神的花茶。</p><p>喬得到指示後準備一些餐點給綱吉吃，懷孕的人容易想吃東西是很正常的事情，只要不會攝取太超過基本上會沒有什麼問題，這點喬和骸會好好注意綱吉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>桌上的餐點是綱吉喜歡吃的菜色，她開始動手吃起自己想要吃的餐點，骸會在旁邊陪著她吃，把所有的餐點給解決後才讓喬去收拾，懷孕後的綱吉除了嗜睡以外就是會很想要吃東西。</p><p>不過好在綱吉吃的東西不算太多，喬和骸看見這樣的情形不算太擔心，加上喬做的份量算小，可以讓綱吉滿足口腹之慾又不會攝取太多，骸對此很佩服這位陪在愛妻身邊的貼身女僕。</p><p>在別院休息的綱吉被勒令不准出現在首領辦公室中，只准出現在房間或是別院中，這一年的時間XANXUS會把所有的事情處理好，盡量待在別院裡面不要出來見人。</p><p>除了同盟家族以外XANXUS沒把這件事昭告天下，畢竟誰知道這個家族裡面到底有幾個內鬼，XANXUS是打算要把所有的內鬼一網打盡，因此不可能讓人知道綱吉已經懷孕的事情。</p><p>「我還以為BOSS你會把小兔子懷孕的事情昭告天下。」瑪蒙飛到XANXUS的面前把東西拿給他。</p><p>「我要把內鬼一網打盡，自然不會去昭告天下。」XANXUS有自己做事的心思。</p><p>「BOSS，給我任務，我和貝爾有點無聊，想要出去逛逛。」瑪蒙看了一下窗外的風景說著。</p><p>「去吧！記得把情報拿回來，想殲滅就全部殲滅。」XANXUS只是這樣告訴瑪蒙。</p><p>「我會告訴貝爾的，相信他會很開心。」瑪蒙很樂意把這個消息告訴貝爾。</p><p>「別囉嗦！快滾！」XANXUS馬上趕人。</p><p>聽見自己的BOSS開始趕人瑪蒙馬上閃人，以免XANXUS大動肝火，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形不多說什麼，XANXUS幾乎把所有的人都派出去，只有留下幾個人在彭哥列大宅中。</p><p>XANXUS想要看看幾乎沒戰力的彭哥列的大宅會讓那個內鬼想要做出什麼事情來，骸雖然對於這個計劃有些疑慮卻也不想要多說什麼，只要XANXUS有把握自己也沒有說話權。</p><p>最近綱吉覺得很奇怪，總覺得有人會跟著自己和骸，喬不會無時無刻的跟著自己，只要骸待在自己的身邊喬是不會跟在他們的身邊，這點綱吉很清楚，所以她不太懂自己的感覺是錯亂還是怎樣。</p><p>因為懷孕的關係嚮導能力有點弱化，可是不妨害綱吉對於這些的人事物敏感，骸親親愛妻的臉頰不多說什麼，看樣子已經有內鬼跟著在他們的身邊，想要知道他們到底在做什麼。</p><p>「肚子大起來就不能亂逛的，不然長老們會知道的。」骸把所有的監視器以及監聽器什麼的全部扔出去。</p><p>「哥哥這個計畫不知道要執行多久，老是有人跟著我們很討厭。」綱吉不太高興的說著。</p><p>「要我先處理那個內鬼嗎？」喬討厭有人讓自己的寶貝大小姐困擾的人。</p><p>「能抓到先處理掉，不能給綱吉壓力。」骸討厭那些人出現在自己的眼前。</p><p>喬聽見骸說的話點頭不多說什麼，對於那些人自己當然會好好的教訓一下，會讓他們知道要騷擾首領的話肯定是需要付出代價，不要小看哨兵或是嚮導的他們。</p><p>為了讓孩子平安出生骸和綱吉會把那些內鬼給扔出去，誰知道長老們的腦袋在想什麼，往往最後真的會跟那些長老們吵起來，當初XANXUS有了孩子後就是這樣的情形。</p><p>難得別院中只有綱吉一個人，骸臨時被里包恩叫出去處理一個惱人的任務，喬去準備一些小點心給她吃，自然沒有待在房間中，這時候有一位女僕悄聲的進入房間裡。</p><p>女僕看見綱吉睡在沙發上的樣子偷偷拿出針筒出來，她想要抽取首領的血液拿出去驗血，確認他們的首領是否已經懷孕，長老們需要知道這個消息，至於長老們打算想要做的事情她沒多問。</p><p>「唔……喬，是妳嗎？」綱吉睡眼惺忪地看著眼前的人。</p><p>「首領，我不是喬大人，我叫莎莉，我被夏馬爾醫生派過來幫您抽血。」這位叫莎莉的女僕站在綱吉的身邊說。</p><p>「夏馬爾叫妳過來幫我抽血？這個事情不是一向都是碧洋琪做的。」綱吉聽見這位女僕說的話感到很疑惑。</p><p>「碧洋琪大人今天沒空，所以夏馬爾醫生請我過來幫忙，我有一點醫學背景。」莎莉好聲好氣的說著。</p><p>「妳讓夏馬爾醫生自己親自過來，我想他會很樂意。」綱吉不讓自己不信任的人碰觸自己。</p><p>「您這樣我會很難和夏馬爾醫生交代。」莎莉苦惱的開手說著。</p><p>當莎莉說完她直接攻擊綱吉，只見綱吉一個飛踢就把人給踢倒，然後使用嚮導的能力制伏對方，聽見動靜的喬馬上進入房間裡面，看見綱吉已經把人壓制鬆了一口氣。</p><p>看見這位女僕手上的針筒喬知道她是因為長老的關係來取綱吉的血液，綱吉看著喬把人綁好後像個女王坐在椅子上，微笑地看著莎莉，似乎是想要好好地問問眼前的女僕一些事情。</p><p>喬看見這樣的情形站在綱吉的旁邊，嚮導能力雖然有些弱化但是可以讀取人的意識，她想要看看長老們到底交代這個人要做什麼，除了自己要知道自己懷孕以外，是不是還有其他的事情要做。</p><p>當初長老們拿著孩子要脅XANXUS和史庫瓦羅這件事綱吉很清楚，這也是為什麼懷孕過後她一點也不想要把自己懷上孩子的事情告訴長老們，誰知道這些長老們會做出什麼事情來。</p><p>「喬，這個小丫頭給妳去處理，然後把這份文件交給哥哥。」綱吉把讀取到的事情給寫下來。</p><p>「我讓庫洛姆和巴吉爾過來，然後我再去處理事情。」喬不放心把綱吉一個人放在房間。</p><p>「好。」綱吉沒有任何意見。</p><p>綱吉沒想到長老們竟然會做出這樣的事情來，自己沒有跟大家宣布說自己懷孕，長老們竟然會做出這樣的動作來，XANXUS知道後差點沒有親自殺去長老們那邊處理那些長老。</p><p>史庫瓦羅沒想到長老們竟然會做出這樣的事情來，怪不得XANXUS會這樣生氣，喬看見XANXUS生氣的樣子沒有多說什麼，因為她自己也很生氣長老們這樣做。</p><p>待在房間的綱吉覺得很無聊，她撫摸自己的肚子後沒有多說什麼，剛剛的事情讓她有點驚嚇到，希望自己肚子裡的孩子沒有被驚嚇到，忍不住的睡意讓她躺在沙發上睡覺。</p><p>庫洛姆進入房間的時候看見這樣的情形拿出一件小被子幫她蓋上，然後準備一些茶點讓綱吉醒來後可以享用，自己會注意這裡的一舉一動，不會讓長老們有機會來煩綱吉。</p><p>「庫洛姆？」綱吉感覺到身邊有人的樣子問著。</p><p>「是我，綱吉姐姐。」庫洛姆看見綱吉醒來的樣子說著。</p><p>「嗯。」聽見庫洛姆說的話綱吉閉上眼睛繼續睡。</p><p>庫洛姆看見綱吉這樣沒有多說什麼，只是繼續做自己的事情，照顧孕婦的知識喬有告訴她，由於大部分綱吉幾乎是在睡眠狀態，庫洛姆可以趁此機會打毛線織毛衣給犬。</p><p>喬進入屋子裡看見茶點沒有被吃，綱吉還躺在沙發上睡覺的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是坐下來拿起一本書來看，三個女人安靜的在屋子裡各自做自己的事情。</p><p>好不容易清醒過來的綱吉看見桌上的茶點很開心，又看見喬和庫洛姆做自己的事情的樣子微笑，聽見綱吉的動靜喬放下書本把茶點拿給她，庫洛姆停下手邊的事情和她們一起享用。</p><p>「喬，哥哥怎麼處理？」綱吉對於這件事感到很好奇。</p><p>「少爺差點沒殺到長老們的屋子裡去。」喬把點心塞入自己的口中。</p><p>「不過長老們真的太過分，竟然會派出女僕來抽綱吉姊姊的血。」庫洛姆很不喜歡長老們的動作。</p><p>「大概又想要重演抓孩子要脅家長的戲碼。」喬想起上次XANXUS的事情感到很不爽。</p><p>綱吉安靜的聽著沒有多說什麼，當初那件事情讓XANXUS和史庫瓦羅很火大，想盡辦法保護好自己的孩子，絕對不會讓長老們得逞，為了這件事情XANXUS差點沒去滅了那群長老們。</p><p>由於九代首領原諒那些長老，XANXUS只好把脾氣壓下來，沒想到等到綱吉懷孕之後竟然也出現這樣的現象，長老們想要要脅他們已經不是第一次，九代首領要兩個孩子不要去忍，如果可以抓到把柄再來處理掉。</p><p>看著窗外的風景XANXUS正在想要怎樣處理那些長老，對於那些長老自己已經忍耐許久，從小就看他們壓榨自己的養父九代首領，這些事情還不打緊，連自己和綱吉的孩子都想要以此威脅，這麼做實在是太過份。</p><p>「老頭，怎麼了？不是叫你好好休息。」XANXUS接起自己的手機直接開口。</p><p>「我只想問問綱吉的狀況，好不容易懷孕要她好好休息。」提摩太真的很寵愛自己的養子養女。</p><p>「我讓她去休息，這陣子由我代為管理彭哥列，我家那兩個小子沒吵著你吧？父親。」這次XANXUS把兩個孩子送到提摩太身邊。</p><p>「安德烈和安妮很乖，別擔心，綱吉懷孕你總不能讓喬照顧他們。」提摩太笑笑的說著。</p><p>「算了吧！我要做的這件事可是會傷及他們，放你那邊我會比較放心。」XANXUS覺得頭很痛。</p><p>「自己小心一點，長老們可不是省油的燈。」提摩太對於養子想要做的事情沒在意這麼多。</p><p>「我會的，老頭。」XANXUS只要自己的家人好他什麼都好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>掛上電話XANXUS內心已經有譜，打從自己來到彭哥列後生活過得很好，提摩太和他的妻子對待這位養子很好，XANXUS很感謝養父母把自己帶大，其實自己進入彭哥列後提摩太已經告訴他自己不是他親生的孩子。</p><p>儘管如此沒有子嗣的九代首領夫妻把他視如己出，後來家光和奈奈生了一個女娃，也就是綱吉這個妹妹，因為被選為首領的候補的關係才被帶到彭哥列撫養，XANXUS可是很寵綱吉這位妹妹。</p><p>相差十歲的兩人綱吉幾乎是被XANXUS帶大的，兩個人感情非常的好，這也是為什麼彭哥列會有兩位首領，兩人是共治的情形，XANXUS可是非常保護綱吉，絕對不會讓她受到傷害。</p><p>史庫瓦羅進入辦公室後看見XANXUS的眼神，擁有好默契的他們兩人讓他知道對方到底在想什麼，既然對方已經決定好自己就什麼話都別問，等他開口後再來幫忙XANXUS處理事情就好，這點史庫瓦羅自然不會多問。</p><p>「剛剛和老頭通過電話，那兩個小子不需要我們擔心。」XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅後說出這句話。</p><p>「難得看見安德烈和安妮會這麼乖，你已經有打算了？」史庫瓦羅只是這樣問著。</p><p>「嗯，我會和你們商量。」XANXUS只是這樣說。</p><p>「好。」史庫瓦羅沒有任何意見。</p><p>對於丈夫的打算史庫瓦羅根本沒有打算要去過問，XANXUS做事一向有他的選擇，其他人去過問太過肯定會被他打，和自己的丈夫有默契的史庫瓦羅絕對不會去過問XANXUS的做法。</p><p>回到彭哥列大宅後骸知道綱吉又被長老們騷擾，想到此就感到很頭痛，現在的他暫時不想要去找長老們算帳，先好好地安撫自己的愛妻，雖然他相信自家愛妻的情緒已經緩和許多。</p><p>進入房間看見綱吉正在看書的樣子微笑，骸的目光讓自己的愛妻有點受不了反而抬頭看自己，看到自己的回來的樣子他如願以償的見到愛妻的笑容，綱吉差點沒有跳起來撲到骸的身上。</p><p>「我的寶貝，最近好嗎？」骸把自己心愛的人抱在懷裡。</p><p>「你出任務的時候長老派女僕來抽我的血，聽說哥哥很生氣呢！」綱吉悶悶的抱怨著。</p><p>「放心吧！我一定會去找那些長老算帳。」骸主動親吻自己最愛的人。</p><p>「到時候下手可要輕一點，可別讓那些討厭鬼抓到把柄。」親吻過後綱吉告訴骸。</p><p>「好。」對於愛妻說的話骸一定會好好做到。</p><p>骸微笑的看著自己最愛的人，然後又低下頭親吻她，綱吉也努力的回應自己最愛的人，出去這麼多天骸早已經忍不住想要和綱吉發生關係，現在沒有人膽敢進入這個房間中，自己可以好好的疼愛心愛的愛妻。</p><p>被揉著胸部的綱吉早已經受不了，她相信骸肯定已經勃起，即使在懷孕中他們兩人還是會固定做愛，會維持一定性愛關係就算不是在發情期也無所謂，綱吉跨坐在骸的身上，緩緩地讓對方的陰莖進入自己的小穴中。</p><p>因為懷孕的關係加上肚子有點顯現，骸和綱吉不得不改變平成做愛的姿勢，不過用這個姿勢讓綱吉可以更是喜歡，這樣骸的肉棒常常會戳到自己的敏感點，戳到G點的綱吉可是很容易高潮，這點骸很清楚。</p><p>「小綱吉的胸部已經開始分泌出奶水，這讓我更是興奮。」說完骸開始輕輕咬著綱吉的胸部。</p><p>「啊……骸……好舒服……」綱吉可以感受到丈夫的肉棒在自己的體內跳動的感覺。</p><p>「哎呀！才進入而已，妳已經快要高潮了，懷孕期間的小綱吉怎麼可以這麼敏感。」骸努力的往上頂、往上撞擊。</p><p>「啊……哈……嗯……我怎麼知道……骸……啊……」綱吉抓著骸的手跟著對方律動。</p><p>「我親愛的小綱吉，妳的小穴也夾的我很緊，不想要放掉我的肉棒！」骸用雙手揉捏綱吉的胸部。</p><p>「誰叫骸的肉棒……那麼好吃……」綱吉把雙手搭在骸的肩膀上，忍受對方一直撞擊自己的敏感點。</p><p>聽著綱吉的呻吟聲骸感受到愛妻的小穴又緊了，夾的自己快要高潮射精在她的體內，最後自己還是忍不住射精在愛妻的體內，得到滿足的他親吻著心愛的妻子。</p><p>看見丈夫得到滿足綱吉露出好看的笑容，骸每次出任務回來就會出現這樣的情形，在某方面一定會得到自己想要的東西，綱吉會想辦法滿足骸的慾望，同時也滿足自己。</p><p>收拾好自己之後骸趴在綱吉的肚子上聽著胎兒的胎動，綱吉摸摸骸的頭髮什麼都不多說，很多事情她現在什麼動作都不能做，要乖乖待產才可以，等到生下孩子後其他的事情再來解決。</p><p>XANXUS是絕對不會讓綱吉插手這些事情，這種血腥的事情他一點也不想要給自己的寶貝妹妹參與，畢竟對付長老們不血腥一點是不行的，那些長老們可是身經百戰，XANXUS親自出馬才有辦法壓制他們。</p><p>「想要全部殲滅？」史庫瓦羅在床上壓著XANXUS。</p><p>「廢話，那是一勞永逸的方式。」XANXUS抓著丈夫的手把人拉到自己的面前親吻。</p><p>「哼！」史庫瓦羅慢慢的回應XANXUS的吻。</p><p>「垃圾！別擔心，我會在。」親吻過後XANXUS開始揉捏史庫瓦羅的臀部。</p><p>「誰會擔心你，老子一點也不擔心你。」史庫瓦羅扯開XANXUS的衣領後對著他的肩膀咬下去。</p><p>「哼！」XANXUS感受到痛只是笑了一下。</p><p>他的史庫瓦羅很愛咬人這件事XANXUS很清楚，每次在做愛的時候對方總是會想盡辦法咬自己，對於這點XANXUS一點也不意外，這是史庫瓦羅的個性。</p><p>今天晚上的性愛他們兩人又要傷痕累累，不過XANXUS和史庫瓦羅一點也不介意，他們喜歡這樣的性愛，可以在對方的身邊留下痕跡是他們最喜歡做的事情。</p><p>史庫瓦羅趴在XANXUS的手臂上睡覺，對方看見他已經熟睡的樣子沒有多說什麼，腦袋開始想一些事情，似乎有些事情讓他有點不知道要說什麼才好，想要找到長老們的把柄需要一點時間。</p><p>六道骸最近已經有過去長老們那邊看看，悠轉看看有沒有什麼事情可以當把柄，XANXUS知道骸對於這件事很拿手，他一定會想辦法找到長老們的把柄，有關綱吉的一切XANXUS和骸都會想辦法保護好。</p><p>「現在不是在發情期，濕潤的速度本來就不快，你不要這樣著急，好嗎？XANXUS。」史庫瓦羅睡到一半被對方給摸醒。</p><p>「老子知道，只是有點忍不住，所以垃圾你就給我乾淨躺好。」XANXUS的手指在史庫瓦羅的後穴中攪動。</p><p>「嘖！做愛給老子有點情趣好不好？小心老子性冷感給你看！」史庫瓦羅最討厭XANXUS這樣說。</p><p>「哼！真是囉嗦的垃圾，老子想怎麼樣就怎麼樣。」XANXUS確定濕潤之後才把手指拿出來。</p><p>「XANXUS，你這個混蛋！」史庫瓦羅可以感受到XANXUS進入自己的體內。</p><p>「是你愛的混蛋，老子就是想做。」XANXUS想要用性愛抒發自己糟糕的情緒。</p><p>史庫瓦羅很無奈的把雙手環繞在XANXUS的脖子上，雖然他律動起來感受他在自己的體內抽動，不得不說XANXUS總是可以帶給史庫瓦羅一連串的快感，這個快感常常會讓他受不了。</p><p>一直被撞擊敏感點的史庫瓦羅幾乎說不出話來，只能呻吟來迎合對方的動作，身為Omega的他後穴中分泌出許多花蜜來迎合Alpha的肉棒，不管是不是發情期他的子宮口永遠為對方開啟。</p><p>XANXUS喜歡撞擊史庫瓦羅的敏感點，撞擊那裏總是會讓他發出自己喜歡的呻吟聲，雖然用這個姿勢做愛的時候會有點小小不方便，可是XANXUS很喜歡看史庫瓦羅的表情。</p><p>而且他可以感受到對方的小穴咬著自己的肉棒不放，根本不想要自己離開他，夾的他實在是有夠舒服，這也是讓史庫瓦羅覺得XANXUS又在自己的體內脹大許多。</p><p>「XANXUS，你這個混蛋！」感受到這樣的情形史庫瓦羅只想要罵人。</p><p>「呵！」對於史庫瓦羅的謾罵XANXUS沒有太大的感覺。</p><p>「混蛋……」史庫瓦羅已經不知道要說什麼才好。</p><p>「真聽話呢！垃圾。」XANXUS最後在史庫瓦羅體內射精成結。</p><p>當你有個任性又討厭人的丈夫時，史庫瓦羅真的不知道要說什麼才好，他想要痛打XANXUS，但是他知道這是不可能的事情，因為對方的實力比自己還要強大。</p><p>而且只要對方散發費洛蒙自己肯定會腳軟，Alpha和Omega之間的天性讓史庫瓦羅無法對XANXUS動手，在實力上面他也真的打不過XANXUS，這點史庫瓦羅很清楚。</p><p>現在史庫瓦羅一點也不想要理會XANXUS，直接去浴室中洗澡，看見這樣的情形XANXUS一點也不惱怒，史庫瓦羅鬧脾氣的時候也挺可愛，這可是只有他自己可以看到的一面。</p><p>XANXUS不慌不忙地走入浴室和自己心愛的人一起洗澡，至於等下史庫瓦羅會怎樣罵自己，這點他一點也不擔心，他總是有辦法制伏自己心愛的人，誰叫他的實力輸給自己很多。</p><p>「混蛋XANXUS！你夠了！」果不其然史庫瓦羅真的對XANXUS大叫。</p><p>「垃圾！別吵！」XANXUS把人拉到懷裡親吻。</p><p>「哼！」親吻過後史庫瓦羅一點也不想要理會XANXUS。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>對自己的愛人不想要理會自己，XANXUS沒有太大的意見，史庫瓦羅的個性他很清楚，自然有辦法好好的安撫自己的丈夫，畢竟是自己的丈夫他早已經摸清楚他的個性。</p><p>況且剛剛自己故意吵醒他，史庫瓦羅的起床氣可不小，XANXUS需要用一點時間來好好的安慰自己的丈夫，為了自己的慾望吵醒他，史庫瓦羅沒有好好揍自己已經算是不錯了，這點XANXUS很清楚。</p><p>綱吉靠在骸的身邊好好睡覺，有丈夫在身邊她會比較安心，最近事情有點多，讓她多少有點感到不安心，可是她不知道會發生什麼事情，早上骸會離開綱吉的身邊去調查一些事情，讓喬和庫洛姆保護她。</p><p>隔天早上喬和庫洛姆有事情的關係，讓獄寺和山本過來保護綱吉，看見這樣的情形骸沒有多說什麼，他信任山本和獄寺一定會保護好自己的妻子，看見是自己的好友綱吉很感謝骸，也很開心可以看到山本和獄寺。</p><p>「小綱，最近沒有什麼問題吧？」山本知道綱吉正在懷孕中。</p><p>「沒有什麼問題，這個小子很乖呢！」綱吉摸摸自己的肚子。</p><p>「那就好。」山本看見好友沒事的樣子微笑。</p><p>「隼人呢？」綱吉看見獄寺有點不太開心的樣子問。</p><p>「碧洋琪說長老們想要對守護者們出手。」獄寺知道一些小道消息。</p><p>「別去想太多，哥哥會處理好。」綱吉用自己的能力安撫獄寺的情緒。</p><p>「隼人，別太擔心，我們該做我們的事情就好。」山本握著獄寺的手。</p><p>感受到綱吉幫自己安定情緒獄寺開始好好放鬆下來，守護者們都是哨兵的關係她可以幫忙安撫他們的情緒，庫洛姆是唯一的嚮導，山本看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是抓著愛人的手安撫他。</p><p>一個上午山本和獄寺開心的和綱吉聊天，下午骸回到綱吉的身邊他們才會離開，畢竟去長老們那邊打聽不能待太長的時間，因此每天骸會選擇一個上午或是一個下午去長老那邊探聽。</p><p>山本和獄寺回到別院中好好的休息，獄寺的情緒不是很好的關係山本決定讓他好好休息，即使綱吉已經安撫他的情緒自己還是會擔心，山本猜測是因為獄寺最近發情期要到了的關係才會這樣。</p><p>去準備午餐的山本正在廚房裡忙碌，沒想到會聞到獄寺身上的費洛蒙味道，這樣表示說對方已經開始發情，急忙放下手上的東西走去客廳看自己的愛人，他會擔心自己的寶貝愛人。</p><p>「武？」獄寺伸出手要山本抱自己。</p><p>「你的屏障沒有問題就好，發情期來的真不是時候。」山本先讓獄寺去洗澡，然後著手開始準備東西給他吃。</p><p>清洗完身體之後獄寺被山本抓著吃了一些食物，然後才被對方拖到床上去，這時候的獄寺已經忍不住把山本壓在自己的身下，看見這樣的情形山本知道獄寺已經忍不住想要自己。</p><p>受不了的獄寺直接扯掉山本身上的衣服，大力的脫掉他的褲子，直接坐上他已經勃起的陰莖，看見這樣的情形山本很無奈卻也沒有辦法，獄寺在發情期的時候可是很主動與瘋狂。</p><p>山本微笑的摸著獄寺的陰莖，勃起的陰莖可是很敏感這點他很清楚，加上對方的小穴又咬著自己的陰莖，這讓山本開始動了起來，獄寺感受到對方動了起來後開始呻吟起來。</p><p>Omega在發情期除了會散發引誘Alpha一起發情，平常有在用抑制劑的獄寺會在發情的時候獸性大發，一定會想辦法把山本給壓在床上，對此山本實在是不知道要怎麼說，畢竟最後自己要小心不要在獄寺的體內射精成結。</p><p>「隼人！」濕潤的後穴一直很歡迎自己的肉棒，讓山本差點想要射精在他的體內。</p><p>「啊……好舒服……武……」獄寺忍不住的射精在山本的身上。</p><p>「你滿足就好。」山本利用自己的意志力從獄寺體內抽出來。</p><p>「不許離開！完成終生標記。」獄寺好不容易恢復理智後說出這句話。</p><p>交往許久的兩人山本從沒有和獄寺完成終生標記，主要的原因是獄寺一點也不想要和山本標記，久了山本會幫忙獄寺解決發情期，然後從不咬他的腺體完成終生標記。</p><p>這次山本也打算這樣不在獄寺的體內的射精成結，幫忙解決發情期後就離開他的身邊，山本沒想到獄寺會這樣說，只好咬下他的腺體在他體內射精成結，完成他們兩人的終生標記。</p><p>累壞的獄寺開始睡下去，山本看見這樣的情形只是親吻他的額頭，然後起身去準備他們應該要吃的餐點，獄寺的發情期還會繼續下去，現在趁此機會好好的準備一些東西吃，山本總是會這樣貼心把事情處理好。</p><p>『隼人肯定會後悔的。』山本一邊準備餐點一邊想著。</p><p>把餐點準備完後山本會等獄寺醒來後再說，自己只是在沙發上睡覺，沒想到等到的是愛人直接抓著自己做愛，一直用抑制劑的獄寺發情起來在某些方面真的很恐怖，山本對此感到很無奈。</p><p>這種發情期需要一段時間度過，過去之後就不需要太過擔心，只是超級主動的獄寺讓山本有點小小的無奈，他想要好好地對待自己的Omega，可惜對方不願意這樣做。</p><p>「棒球笨蛋！我餓了。」獄寺跨坐在山本的身上。</p><p>「隼人，我把餐點放在桌上。」山本看見獄寺咬著一些食物的樣子很無奈。</p><p>「你知道我說的不是那個。」獄寺咬著食物親吻山本。</p><p>「隼人……」山本被迫吃下對方餵給自己的食物。</p><p>互相餵食後把桌上的餐點全部吃完，獄寺很滿意的看著山本，被情慾蒙蔽的獄寺早已經不會去想這麼多，山本看見這樣的情形雖然很滿意但是卻也不知道說什麼才好。</p><p>好不容易奪回主動權的山本才能用Alpha的本能壓制自己的Omega，獄寺這才會乖乖的讓他好好的愛撫，然後才進入對方的體內，他一點也不想要用暴力的方式來和對方做愛。</p><p>山本親吻獄寺身體上的肌膚，刻意在他白皙的肌膚上留下屬於自己的記號，只是不知道對方到底會想什麼，畢竟每次做愛的時候獄寺很討厭山本在自己的身上留下痕跡。</p><p>「武……那裡……還要……」獄寺喜歡山本幫自己口交。</p><p>「隼人，別急。」山本很喜歡幫獄寺口交。</p><p>「啊……哈……對……就是那裡……」獄寺覺得山本的技巧真好。</p><p>「隼人真是等不及呢！」幫獄寺口交完畢之後山本進入他的小穴。</p><p>「啊……哈……對……好舒服……」獄寺可以感受到山本撞擊自己的敏感點。</p><p>「隼人的小穴真的很歡迎我的肉棒呢！」山本可以感受到獄寺的小穴一直咬著自己的肉棒不放。</p><p>幫獄寺穩定發情期讓山本知道他的敏感點在哪裡，因此故意一直衝撞那個地方，這點讓獄寺開始呻吟起來，山本根本就是故意這樣做，想要努力讓兩個人達到高潮。</p><p>即使是在第二次性愛的時候，獄寺的子宮口還是會替山本打開，讓他可以射精在自己的子宮裡面，然後在裡面射精成結，只是插入子宮口的時候獄寺差點沒有大叫，只能咬著山本的肩膀。</p><p>這樣的痛覺讓山本覺得自己的肩膀上肯定會留下一個咬痕，獄寺真的不輕饒自己，兩人高潮過後對方已經睡在自己的身上，看見這樣的情形他只好把人抱到浴室中沖洗，然後讓對方好好休息。</p><p>「好好睡，隼人。」山本起身準備去沙發上睡覺。</p><p>「老子又沒叫你去沙發上睡覺。」獄寺睜開眼睛抓住山本的手。</p><p>「你會後悔吧？隼人。」這麼多年山本已經沒什麼心力在追逐對方。</p><p>「不會。」獄寺不得不承認山本是真的很照顧自己，和他交往很開心。</p><p>交往這麼多年這幾個月獄寺才放心把發情期的自己交給山本，願意讓他幫自己解決發情期，這次要他咬自己的腺體完成終生標記也不會後悔，如果不是發現到山本最近不太想要理會自己，獄寺才不會這樣做。</p><p>前陣子會和他吵架的原因也是在這裡，只是綱吉出現幫他們兩人調停，他們兩人才沒有繼續吵架，後來一起出任務的時候獄寺發現山本對自己有點冷淡，這可是讓他很傷心。</p><p>後來獄寺反省自己是不是對山本太過分，加上聽見綱吉懷孕的消息才會讓獄寺有這樣的想法，想要和山本完成終生標記，想要和他一起擁有一個小孩，想要和他繼續走下去。</p><p>「睡吧！你的發情期還在繼續呢！」山本要獄寺先好好休息。</p><p>「陪我。」獄寺只是這樣說。</p><p>「嗯。」山本陪在獄寺的身邊不多說什麼。</p><p>看見獄寺抓著自己的手山本沒有多說什麼，這麼多年的時間自己早已經追逐到累了，當初會吵架也是這個原因，自己想要搬出別院回去雨之守護者的別院休息。</p><p>那時候的自己忘記獄寺正在發情期的前期，山本忘記那時候自己的愛人情緒並不穩定，只是自己已經累了，早已經不去想那麼多，幫獄寺度過發情期這麼久的時間山本需要用很大的意志力。</p><p>夏馬爾在他們交往分化之後就警告獄寺一定要讓山本幫自己解決發情期，不能繼續使用抑制劑，不聽話的獄寺在交往前期的時候還是繼續用抑制劑，只為了讓自己在任務的時候還可以好好的出任務。</p><p>直到夏馬爾警告他說繼續用下去會用生命危險，他才甘願讓山本幫忙解決，但是獄寺警告自己最愛的人不准完成終生標記，山本知道獄寺的意思後也沒有完成終生標記，卻不知道自己要花多大的意志力才不去完成。</p><p>「棒球笨蛋！你不會搬回去你的別院吧？」醒來後的獄寺突然問出這句話。</p><p>「或許吧？」山本不是很確定這件事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我只是不想要被絆住，不想要被人家覺得身為一個Omega是個弱勢。」獄寺馬上起身想要看看山本的表情。</p><p>「我知道隼人的想法，所以我沒有太大的意見，累了好好休息，等下還要幫你解決發情期。」山本放下書本把人壓回去躺著。</p><p>沒有安全感的獄寺知道山本和自己在一起後很努力，努力的配合自己、努力的包容自己、努力的給自己安全感，這些他全部都知道，所以他很怕對方離開自己。</p><p>山本像是感受到獄寺的情緒只是低下頭親吻他的額頭，讓他好好的休息養足體力，獄寺乖乖地閉上眼睛睡覺，山本看見這樣的情形下床準備一些吃的東西。</p><p>偷偷睜開眼睛看著山本的背影，獄寺覺得眼前的男人背負的東西真的很多，他很努力的在適應自己的一切，即使自己是那樣的不喜歡他，他也只是默默地待在自己的身後，不然不會跟著自己搬入嵐之守護者的別院。</p><p>雨之守護者的別院現在由千種打理，偶爾山本需要自己的空間時會回去那邊睡覺，獄寺反而會不習慣他離開自己，即使到了現在也是一樣，有時候獄寺會反省自己像個蠢蛋，有山本這樣好的人自己卻不好好把握。</p><p>如果不是發現到最近山本不常和自己一起休息，很多事情不再跟自己一起做，獄寺才不會發現到對方有想要離開自己的想法，才知道自己真的很愛對方。</p><p>「隼人發情期好像到了，不知道這次會不會和武締結終生標記？」綱吉拿著骸剝給自己的橘子吃著。</p><p>「如果嵐守不願意的話，我想雨守不會繼續等待下去。」骸看的出來山本已經有疲累的感覺。</p><p>「也是呢！武追逐這麼久的時間，早已經不想要等待隼人。」綱吉知道山本的心態。</p><p>「某方面來說嵐守那傢伙是一個笨蛋，以為有人會一輩子等待他。」骸對於這些守護者們根本不想要去理會。</p><p>「別這樣說隼人嘛！他只是沒有安全感罷了。」綱吉摸摸躺在自己大腿上的骸。</p><p>「所以說他是蠢蛋。」骸喜歡趴在綱吉的肚子上聽著胎兒的心跳聲。</p><p>如果山本和獄寺可以完成終生標記，綱吉會很替他們兩人開心，迪諾和雲雀根本不需要自己擔心，庫洛姆和了平也各自有辦法，自然不需要她這位首領擔心，山本和獄寺畢竟是從小到大的好友，多少會擔心是正常的。</p><p>和自己一起長大的骸對於山本和獄寺不屑一顧，自然對於他們兩人的感情不是那樣有興趣，這點綱吉很清楚，她也不會刻意和自己的丈夫討論這些事情，自己只希望身邊的守護者們可以幸福。</p><p>綱吉相信即使是黑手黨的人還是可以擁有幸福的權力，自然會希望自己的守護者們可以得到幸福，希望大家都可以得到幸福，骸對於自己的想法實在是不知道要說什麼才好。</p><p>對骸來說身為黑手黨的人哪有可能可以得到一般人說的那種幸福，因此他會覺得綱吉真的很天真，儘管如此他也不會刻意對愛妻說什麼，愛妻的想法他願意尊重。</p><p>「骸，你有跟哥哥他們說你的進度嗎？」綱吉玩著丈夫的頭髮說著。</p><p>「暫時沒看到什麼可以當成把柄的事情，所以我沒有回報。」這些事情骸不會隱瞞綱吉。</p><p>「那些長老們到底在想什麼？首領的戒指沒有血緣關係的話，好像是不能套上去的樣子。」綱吉想起初代告訴自己的話。</p><p>「權力，是最美好的春藥。」骸只是這樣告訴綱吉。</p><p>聽見丈夫說的話綱吉沒有多說什麼，她想要開口反駁發現到自己根本反駁不了骸，她的丈夫早已經把黑手黨的一切看的很徹底，這也是為什麼他會想要毀滅這個世界。</p><p>黑手黨世界要是有那麼容易毀滅，有光明的地方一定會有陰影在，骸和綱吉在這幾年的時間領悟到這些事情，所以他們兩人不會去多說什麼，會好好的治理彭哥列的一切。</p><p>XANXUS從小就在黑手黨世界中長大，當然知道那些長老們到底想要什麼，以前他可以睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，只要不傷到綱吉和提摩太他什麼話都不會說，偏偏長老們動手傷害到他們，惹怒XANXUS踩到他的底線。</p><p>長老們對於鴿派的提摩太不是很看的起，光是這點就讓XANXUS對他們不是很喜歡，只是礙於提摩太不多說什麼才不去說什麼，沒想到腦筋竟然動到綱吉的頭上，XANXUS自然會好好的解決他們。</p><p>「最近六道骸那個小子有查到什麼嗎？」史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS正在看文件的樣子問。</p><p>「暫時沒找到長老們的把柄，這種事情要慢慢來。」XANXUS對於這點並不著急。</p><p>「也是。」史庫瓦羅不多說什麼。</p><p>「我會讓那些長老付出代價。」XANXUS真的不喜歡那些長老。</p><p>趁著綱吉睡覺的時候骸去廚房拿點心給她吃，把自己的精神體梟留在妻子的身邊，跟著納茲一起玩耍，有精神體在愛妻的身邊自己暫時不需要太過擔心，只是就怕有人會不小心闖入。</p><p>這次長老又派一個女娃兒過來找綱吉，庫洛姆和犬這幾天有事情要忙，喬也跟里包恩那邊去處理一些事情，有骸在綱吉的身邊自然不會去擔心太多，骸的實力比她們要強大。</p><p>喬把事情處理好之後走回去綱吉的身邊，來到房間的時候看見一位小女娃兒感到很疑惑，在黑手黨世界長大的孩子都有一定的實力，因此喬對於眼前的女娃兒很警戒。</p><p>骸和綱吉的精神體護在綱吉的身邊不讓這位女娃兒靠近，納茲和梟認為這位女孩有惡意，加上現在骸又不在身邊更是警戒不已，喬看見當然是拿出自己的武力來看著眼前的女娃兒。</p><p>「妳叫什麼名字？誰派妳過來的。」喬拿出自己的武器警戒起來。</p><p>「我叫茉莉，長老們派我過來找首領姐姐。」茉莉用天真的語氣告訴喬。</p><p>「茉莉，那群老頭子又想要幹什麼？」骸回到房間後看見這樣的情形開口問。</p><p>「骸哥哥，長老他們想要知道首領姐姐是否懷孕。」茉莉微笑的看著骸。</p><p>「那群老頭子真不死心啊！連妳也派過來。」骸直接敲敲茉莉的腦袋。</p><p>「這個小姑娘你認識？」喬看見這樣的情形很疑惑。</p><p>「她是弗蘭和雷歐撿到的孩子，不知道為什麼被瓦利亞派到長老那邊服務。」骸解釋給喬聽。</p><p>「因為雷歐哥哥被首領姊姊派過去監視長老們，我也跟著一起過去。」茉莉看見綱吉醒了之後馬上擁抱她。</p><p>醒來的綱吉看見是茉莉過來沒有多說什麼，雷歐和茉莉是自己派過去監視長老們的間諜，骸聽見茉莉說的話挑眉沒有多說什麼，喬沒想到自己的大小姐竟然會做出這樣的事情來。</p><p>骸和喬一直以為綱吉不管長老他們想要做什麼，這些事情一切都交給瓦利亞的XANXUS去管理，看樣子他們要自家首領好好地跟他們解釋一下，看看她到底在想什麼。</p><p>XANXUS和綱吉是彭哥列的首領，做事方法多少有些不一樣，不過對於長老們的態度他們兩兄妹卻是一樣的，會安插自己的線人過去看看長老們會做出什麼樣的事情來。</p><p>茉莉在綱吉的耳邊說了一些悄悄話，報告自己看見長老們要做的事情，聽完綱吉只是摸摸茉莉的頭，然後抬頭看看骸和喬，如果不跟他們好好說的話，眼前這兩位可是會找自己算帳。</p><p>「上次長老們跟我要人，說要幾個人當幫手，我就順勢派雷歐和茉莉過去，順便請他們幫我監視長老們。」綱吉摸摸茉莉的頭。</p><p>「那群老頭子真有臉跟我們要人。」骸對此非常的不爽。</p><p>「那麼，小茉莉，長老們要妳過來做什麼？」喬把點心拿給茉莉。</p><p>「長老他們想要知道首領姊姊到底懷孕了沒？我要怎麼回報呢？」茉莉喜歡和綱吉撒嬌。</p><p>「我就知道那些老頭對這件事依舊不死心。」骸氣到很想要摔東西。</p><p>「妳看要怎樣？綱吉。」喬看見綱吉努力的在阻止自己的丈夫。</p><p>「嘛！先老實說吧！不過這件事要跟哥哥說呢！」綱吉覺得XANXUS聽見自己的意見肯定會生氣。</p><p>綱吉拿起手機默默地打電話給XANXUS，接通之後她把電話挪一挪，以免等下聽見兄長的大吼聲，綱吉把事情告訴XANXUS後，對方什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜一下後答應下來。</p><p>聽到不是自己意想的答案讓綱吉很訝異，XANXUS一向很討厭長老沒想到竟然會答應這件事，聽見他答應的說法骸和喬很訝異，站在他身邊的史庫瓦羅也沒想到丈夫竟然會答應。</p><p>訝異歸訝異綱吉馬上和XANXUS商量要怎樣做才好，骸只是在旁邊聽著沒有插話，茉莉開始和喬玩了起來，只要商量好事情之後綱吉會讓茉莉去回覆長老，骸會繼續去長老那邊看著。</p><p>「我要請君入甕，妳就讓茉莉去回覆長老們，雷歐已經把報告給我，讓我掌握到一些狀況。」XANXUS看著手上的報告直接告訴綱吉。</p><p>「哥哥你自己小心點，我可不覺得長老們會那麼容易死心。」綱吉多少會擔心XANXUS的計畫。</p><p>「記得叫喬假造病歷，長老們的事情我會處理，妳不需要擔心。」XANXUS會自己去對付那些人。</p><p>「好，我會讓茉莉帶著喬寫好的病歷拿去給長老們看。」綱吉乖乖點頭把事情給記下來。</p><p>「真是。」喬聽見他們的對話感到很無奈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喬把病歷給寫好之後拿給茉莉，偽造文書這點可是喬的拿手功夫，茉莉親吻綱吉的臉頰之後才乖乖離開，骸對於這件事沒有多說什麼，XANXUS有什麼計畫他明天就會知曉。</p><p>Omega懷孕的時候可是很需要Alpha的費洛蒙的安撫，這也是為什麼骸會利用半天的時間來陪著綱吉，喬偶爾會陪著他們兩人，雷歐和茉莉會把一些情報告訴XANXUS。</p><p>每天骸會用自己的能力去長老們的別院逛逛，偶爾會看見雷歐和茉莉，繞一繞知道長老們到底有什麼打算，最出色的霧之守護者骸一點也不擔心有人會發現到這件事，即使是遇到雷歐或是茉莉也是一樣。</p><p>喬伸伸懶腰後去忙自己的事情，綱吉躺在骸的大腿上睡覺，骸拿起一本書開始看了起來，讓綱吉可以好好的睡覺，偶爾他會利用自己的精神體去長老們的別院偵查，確認那些老頭子到底想要幹什麼。</p><p>「你有探查到什麼？」雲雀來到房間的時候看見綱吉躺在骸的大腿上睡覺沒多說什麼。</p><p>「不就那些事情而已，最近彭哥列不安，吵死人的蟲子一堆。」看見雲雀過來骸一點也不意外。</p><p>「迪諾說加百羅涅也是一樣，自從那件事情發生後也發現到一些討厭的事情。」難得看見雲雀說一大長串的話。</p><p>「看樣子那些人已經收買我們兩個家族的長老。」骸對此一點也不訝異。</p><p>骸和雲雀兩人有很多情報可以分享，分享完畢之後他們兩人各自離開，把這些事情告訴自己的另外一半，最近被滲透的家族很多，大家都需要好好的處理內鬼的問題。</p><p>這也是為什麼XANXUS會對於這些事情感到很頭痛，只求不要驚動到復仇者們就好，不然的話又要需要好一陣子的談判，里包恩知道後也只是皺眉，把藍波帶在身邊不讓他亂跑。</p><p>該執行的任務大家還是會執行，最喜歡咬殺人的雲雀會比一些任務給解決掉，里包恩和藍波最近正愁沒有人可以練身手，XANXUS反而給予他們一堆任務去處理。</p><p>在黑手黨世界混久的骸自然知道家族出了內鬼可是很不好的事情，沒想到這些長老們竟然會一起聯合起來準備對付他們，這也怪不得迪諾和雲雀以及XANXUS會傷腦筋。</p><p>只是不知道白蘭那邊會不會出現這樣的內鬼，不過以白蘭的個性應該是不會，這點骸大概也很清楚，艾莉亞和優尼的家族也算是有點年紀，會不會有人出手就不知道。</p><p>「歷史久遠的家族會出現內鬼算是稀奇還是不稀奇？」迪諾看見手下給自己的報告很傷腦筋。</p><p>「這點一點也不稀奇，很多代的首領都有遇過這樣的情形。」羅馬力歐拿了一杯咖啡給自己的首領。</p><p>「怪不得XANXUS說要一舉殲滅才可以。」想起好友的丈夫說的話迪諾開始頭痛起來。</p><p>「畢竟XANXUS很早就替九代首領提摩太管理家族，自然知道彭哥列家族的長老們有多討厭。」羅馬力歐記起上任首領和提摩太聊天的情形。</p><p>「現在換到我真的是該說幸運還是不幸運。」想到此迪諾很無奈。</p><p>「至少我們這邊算是好處理。」羅馬力歐對於自己的首領很有信心。</p><p>雲雀回到加百羅涅的時候好好的和迪諾說自己剛剛和骸討論到的情報，看見丈夫很頭痛的樣子自己也不好多說什麼，現在自己是不可以插手這件事，儘管自己是加百羅涅的首領夫人也是一樣。</p><p>迪諾很清楚雲雀不可以插手家族的事情，由於他的另外一個身分是彭哥列的雲之守護者，要是插手的話會讓人說閒話，這點迪諾很清楚雲雀的難處，也很感謝他可以幫自己收集情報。</p><p>看似無害的精神體雲豆老是會飛去探尋情報，會收集一些情報給迪諾知道，看見雲雀這樣他真的很開心愛人這樣幫忙自己，有心愛的人支持他會好好的解決這件事。</p><p>「羅馬力歐，你先下去吧！」迪諾打算好好的和雲雀說話。</p><p>「遵命！」羅馬力歐馬上離開首領辦公室。</p><p>「和骸收集到情報回來了？」迪諾看見雲雀跨坐在自己的身上的樣子問。</p><p>「那傢伙透漏許多事情可以讓你知道。」說完雲雀就親吻迪諾。</p><p>「別跟我說身為Beta的你會發情？」迪諾在親吻過後說著。</p><p>「哼！不是我發情，是你的易感期到了。」雲雀露出好看的笑容。</p><p>迪諾沒想到雲雀竟然會把自己的易感期記的這麼清楚，而且還會主動和自己做愛，雖然身為Beta的雲雀聞不到迪諾Alpha的費洛蒙味道，而且Beta的子宮也不如Omega發育完全，但是懷孕的機率還是大。</p><p>不管迪諾是不是在易感期雲雀想要做愛就會拉著他跟著自己做愛，只要他想就會自己主動找他做愛，這點迪諾很清楚，雲雀想要的時候自己當然很樂意幫忙。</p><p>早在羅馬力歐出去之後首領辦公室就不會有人過來，迪諾和雲雀在首領辦公室裡面可是會待很久的時間，兩人開始親吻起來，忍不住的雲雀早已經把自己身上的衣服給脫掉，也拉著對方的衣服想要幫迪諾脫掉。</p><p>雖然Beta不如Omega容易分泌體液，可是摩擦或是弄久了還是會分泌出體液來，不過現在迪諾一點也不想要這樣做，只是把雲雀壓在辦公桌上脫下他的褲子，然後舉起他的腳開始舔起他的後穴。</p><p>已經勃起的雲雀被迪諾這樣舔感到很舒服，他常常在做愛的時候會被舔射，迪諾的技巧真的很好，好到會讓雲雀直接高潮射精，要是看見他射精對方很會興奮。</p><p>「種馬……」雲雀的聲音是那樣的破碎。</p><p>「別擔心，恭彌，我會把你舔射。」迪諾用舌頭舔著雲雀的敏感點。</p><p>「嗯……啊……種馬……」雲雀很喜歡迪諾這樣幫自己舔。</p><p>「恭彌已經開始分泌出花蜜來囉！」迪諾開始用手指插入後穴開始攪動。</p><p>「嗯……啊……好舒服……種馬……」雲雀感受到迪諾的手指在自己的後穴攪動。</p><p>「看樣子我要努力一點才可以。」迪諾開始繼續舔了起來。</p><p>「嗯……啊……」雲雀直接高潮射精。</p><p>「我的恭彌真敏感呢！才這樣舔一下就射精。」迪諾看見這樣的情形抓著自己的陰莖進入雲雀的體內。</p><p>突然被進入雲雀睜大眼睛看著迪諾，他可以感受到對方進入自己的體內，同時自己的陰莖也被對方玩弄著，自己的手只能抓著桌子的邊緣不讓自己掉下去。</p><p>後穴緊緊吸著迪諾的陰莖，雲雀努力的在適應對方的一切，現在的他感受到對方抽動起來是那樣的舒服，這也是為什麼他喜歡和他做愛，迪諾看見雲雀的表情開始慢慢加緊動作讓他感到舒服。</p><p>肉體的撞擊聲，交纏淫糜的水聲充斥在辦公室中，迪諾越是抽插雲雀越是呻吟，在迪諾的技巧之下雲雀很快就陷入情慾的世界，太過舒服的雲雀只能努力呻吟，斷斷續續的呻吟聲讓迪諾很興奮。</p><p>陰莖在自己的體內抽插攪動讓雲雀興奮不已，他喜歡迪諾在自己體內的感覺，雖然自己體內的子宮沒有發育的很好，可是對方已經插入過幾次，已經不知道在子宮裡面射精幾次。</p><p>「種馬……舒服……對……就是那裏……」雲雀已經進入情慾的世界中。</p><p>「我的恭彌真騷啊！」迪諾很喜歡進入情慾世界的雲雀。</p><p>「啊……哈……對……對……嗯……啊……」雲雀已經開始語無倫次。</p><p>「恭彌，你的小穴夾的我真緊。」迪諾更是用力抽動。</p><p>最都當迪諾插入雲雀的子宮的時候，對方差點痛到不行，然後他就感受到對方射精在自己的子宮裡面，等待成結的時間雲雀被迪諾抱著，兩人繼續親吻著轉移注意力。</p><p>直到成結完畢後迪諾開心的看著雲雀，忍不住的雲雀主動親吻著迪諾，儘管對方的陰莖還在自己的體內，雲雀還是想要親吻迪諾，不管對方到底會不會再次他的體內勃起。</p><p>果然最後迪諾又在雲雀的體內勃起，感受到丈夫的勃起雲雀露出好看的笑容，迪諾看見他的笑容就知道對方根本就是故意，看樣子自己要在他的體內多射精幾次，這樣可以把對方搞大肚子。</p><p>Beta懷孕並不容易，比起Omega來說不太容易懷孕，骸和綱吉他們兩人比較特殊，才會這麼多年還沒有孩子，而迪諾和雲雀不同於他們，自然需要更是努力才能有孩子。</p><p>只是這麼多年的努力迪諾和雲雀還是沒有孩子，雲雀一點也沒有懷孕的跡象，迪諾知道這是緣分自然沒有多說什麼，會在做愛的時候好好的滿足自己心愛的人。</p><p>Alpha的體力很好可以應付很多次性愛，迪諾一點也不擔心自己滿足不了雲雀，只要雲雀想要的時候一定會讓迪諾好好的滿足自己，直到自己滿意為止才會讓對方停下來。</p><p>「親愛的恭彌，接下來是我要滿足你還是你滿足我呢？」迪諾微笑地問著雲雀。</p><p>「囉嗦！種馬，你給我好好的做。」雲雀在迪諾的肩膀上咬了一口。</p><p>聽見寶貝愛人說的話迪諾努力繼續做愛，抽插運動開始後讓雲雀開始呻吟起來，後穴接受著心愛的人的肉棒，咬著這個肉棒不放，雙方會想辦法滿足對方。</p><p>看樣子一時半刻他們是不會從首領辦公室走出來，雲雀會想辦法榨乾迪諾，不過到底是誰榨乾誰沒有人知道，搞不好這次努力的做愛會懷上孩子，只是現在他們兩人沒有想這麼多，只是好好的享受這次的做愛。</p><p>迪諾不把雲雀身上抹上自己的味道可不會輕易的放過他，Alpha和Beta沒有辦法締結終生標記，只能努力的抹上自己的味道，留下自己的費洛蒙味道，告訴其他人這個人已經有主。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>茉莉把病歷拿給長老們後，骸觀察到那些長老們安靜許多，最近綱吉的肚子已經顯現許多，胎象已經穩定很多，只是骸多少還是會擔心綱吉，盡量只花半天的時間去處理長老們的事情。</p><p>喬看見這樣的情形沒有多問，綱吉知道骸總是這樣不安心，所以她不會去限制自己的丈夫，骸有自己的想法讓綱吉不會刻意去過問，加上XANXUS也不想要讓自己的妹妹過問。</p><p>桌上的飯糰讓綱吉很有食慾，她拿起來慢慢地吃著，這是喬給她做的飯糰，骸也拿起一個來吃，雷歐繼續把情報給XANXUS知道，茉莉偶爾會偷閒過來找骸和綱吉。</p><p>茉莉喜歡趴在綱吉的肚子上聽著胎兒的心跳聲，她很期待這個小嬰兒出生，骸看見這樣的情形很想要把她扔出去，總覺得這傢伙喜歡當自己和愛妻的小燈泡。</p><p>「不要老是排斥茉莉，她是很可愛的孩子。」綱吉看見骸不爽的樣子苦笑。</p><p>「我知道妳喜歡茉莉，但是我討厭她老是當電燈泡。」骸把自己的愛妻抱在懷裡。</p><p>「我怎麼沒看過妳抱怨姐姐？」綱吉真的很喜歡喬這位姊姊。</p><p>「喬是妳的姐姐，我哪敢抱怨她。」骸很清楚喬是瓦利亞最強的女殺手，他哪有膽子跟她抱怨。</p><p>綱吉當然知道骸不敢抱怨喬的原因，除了她是自己最喜歡的姐姐以外，就是她是瓦利亞最強的女殺手，也是從小服侍自己長大的女僕，她心愛的丈夫哪有膽子去抱怨。</p><p>對於骸說的話喬只是看了他一眼，自己的寶貝大小姐選擇這個傢伙可是讓所有人有意見，只有綱吉和九代首領提摩太沒有說什麼，不過骸和綱吉的感情很好倒是真的。</p><p>正在做縫紉的喬很喜歡看茉莉過來打擾他們兩人，骸總是會氣呼呼地看著，綱吉非常的疼愛這個孩子，總是會親自幫她打理頭髮或是衣服，往往沒有自家丈夫插手的餘地。</p><p>「茉莉越來越漂亮了呢！」綱吉看見茉莉在自己的面前轉一圈。</p><p>「這丫頭的素質真的很好，小小年紀就有當間諜的本事。」喬放下手邊的工作捏捏茉莉的臉。</p><p>「嘿嘿！因為我長的很無害咩！」茉莉很受到長老們的歡迎。</p><p>「自己小心一點，誰知道那群長老們有沒有戀童癖。」骸只是這樣告訴茉莉。</p><p>「骸會擔心就說嘛！何必這樣呢！」聽見骸說的話綱吉很無奈。</p><p>「哼！誰擔心這小鬼，我只是不想要在任務中出事情。」骸才不會承認自己會擔心茉莉。</p><p>「謝謝骸哥哥，我很高興你擔心我。」茉莉開心地對骸說。</p><p>「不過自己小心一點，那群長老們可不是好惹的角色。」喬摸摸茉莉的臉。</p><p>聽見他們說的話茉莉點點頭，她是在黑手黨世界中長大的孩子，自然知道這些長老們不是好惹的角色，所以不管怎樣都要好好的注意，絕對不要讓這些人抓到自己的把柄。</p><p>骸那邊已經有進度，雷歐的情報也讓XANXUS有機會可以讓這些長老好好的下台，絕對不會讓這些長老的計畫得逞，至於要怎樣讓這些長老們退場骸和XANXUS需要好好想想。</p><p>慢慢收到長老們的把柄，骸和XANXUS會想盡辦法把這些長老們給除掉，有機會在食物中下毒或適用其他的方式來毒害這些長老，偶爾雷歐和茉莉也會幫忙。</p><p>只是不知道這些長老們不知道是吃太好還是身體素質太好，骸和XANXUS做了那麼多事情到現在這群長老們沒有一個掛掉，可讓其他人傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣除掉這些長老。</p><p>當然用暗殺的方式是最快的方式，骸和XANXUS卻不想要用這樣的方式，主要的原因是這樣會讓大家知曉，有可能會引來復仇者，這不是什麼好現象，才會決定用下毒的方式來暗殺長老們。</p><p>「下毒竟然沒有用，雖然是用慢性毒藥，沒想到這麼久的時間還沒看到效果。」XANXUS對此感到很不爽。</p><p>「直接暗殺是很有效，只怕引來復仇者，當初不小心引來復仇者可是很煩人的事情。」史庫瓦羅記得當初引來復仇者的情形。</p><p>「看樣子要讓雷歐用最有效的毒藥，有需要的話讓碧洋琪出馬也可以。」XANXUS實在是不想要繼續等待。</p><p>「現在家族是由你做主，你想要做什麼就去做。」史庫瓦羅覺得綱吉和九代首領他們會同意XANXUS的作法。</p><p>聽見丈夫說的話XANXUS會好好的想想，他不想要繼續和長老們糾纏下去，要是繼續糾纏下去的話對綱吉可不利，而且史庫瓦羅也有懷孕的跡象，不想要重蹈覆轍的XANXUS自然會這樣做。</p><p>雷歐和茉莉接到XANXUS的訊息之後開始加快腳步，慢慢地替長老們的食物中下藥，劑量當然是加大許多，而且絕對不會讓長老們起疑，這些藥物幾乎可以說是無色無味，自然會不知道自己被下毒。</p><p>碧洋琪做的食物很美觀，做出來的樣子根本看不出來是有毒的食物，雷歐和茉莉自然會把這些食物給長老們吃，每位長老們吃下這些美味的食物後基本上都毒發身亡。</p><p>XANXUS知道長老們都死亡之後沒有多說什麼，在綱吉生下孩子之前他都不會離開首領的位子，史庫瓦羅不是那種會安靜養胎的Omega，他只要強制對方待在自己的身邊就可以。</p><p>「老子只是懷孕你就不准我出任務，你要我在家族裡幹嘛？」史庫瓦羅看見自己的禁令又下來的樣子很不爽。</p><p>「待在我身邊做秘書的工作，出任務想都別想，在綱吉生之前我都會代替她的位子。」XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅是不安分的Omega。</p><p>「是、是、是。」史庫瓦羅只能乖乖聽XANXUS的話。</p><p>「別忘了你肚子裡還有我們的孩子。」XANXUS希望這胎是像愛人的女兒。</p><p>史庫瓦羅怎麼會不知道XANXUS盼著自己肚子裡的孩子是像個自己的女兒，儘管他對此很無奈卻也無法說什麼，丈夫的期待自己也不好說什麼，反正他高興就好。</p><p>知道史庫瓦羅懷孕之後綱吉很開心，她會讓巴吉爾去幫忙XANXUS處理一些事情，如果可以她希望自己去接手那些文件，可是XANXUS不願意自己去接手，要自己生下孩子後再來說。</p><p>看樣子XANXUS是打定主意要讓綱吉好好休息，等她生下孩子後再來說，之後的事情他們兩人還是會一起處理，畢竟很多事情都是他們兄妹一起處理，自然不會有所改變。</p><p>現在把長老們全部剷除後XANXUS和綱吉安心許多，把自己的本分做好就好，其他事情身邊的人都會幫忙，骸對於那些長老們全部死後很開心，現在最主要的工作就是照顧好自己的寶貝妻子。</p><p>「想什麼呢？」骸看見綱吉正在發呆的樣子問。</p><p>「我在想，要不要把首領的位子讓給哥哥？」綱吉一直在思考這件事。</p><p>「如果妳跟XANXUS這樣說肯定會被罵。」骸很清楚XANXUS不會讓綱吉這樣做。</p><p>「可是我覺得哥哥比我還要稱職，我一點也不像是彭哥列的首領。」綱吉只想要過平淡的生活。</p><p>「親愛的，像天空耀眼的妳，可是照亮彭哥列的太陽，是包容我們的天空。」骸可不希望身為大空的綱吉卸下這個職務。</p><p>「要是我放棄首領的位子，大家可以過上一般人的生活，不需要在黑手黨世界生活。」綱吉握住骸的手說著。</p><p>「已經陷入的我們無法過上一般人的生活，所以就讓我們繼續陪在妳的身邊。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。</p><p>「看樣子我這輩子就要綁在彭哥列第十代首領的位子上了。」綱吉聽見骸說的話苦笑。</p><p>現在綱吉身邊的守護者全部只臣服在她的腳下，要是換了首領他們肯定不願意，XANXUS離開瓦利亞可就沒人可以管，喬是他的雲之守護者，所以不可能接管瓦利亞的一切。</p><p>彭哥列有兩位首領這件事在黑手黨世界中很清楚，他們的女王陛下可不能消失在首領的位子上，XANXUS也不會接手首領的位子，他和綱吉的存在可是平衡彭哥列的兩者勢力，就算沒有長老們他們也是要這樣。</p><p>不管怎樣綱吉都無法從首領的位子上下來，畢竟從第一代起彭哥列家族裡面就有兩者勢力，代代相傳下來有兩個首領，這是家族中的默契，只是到了他們這一代綱吉和XANXUS雙雙出現在黑手黨世界人們的面前。</p><p>九代首領以前即使有兩個首領也只有一個人在大家的面前出現，只有綱吉和XANXUS才有這樣的現象，讓世人知道彭哥列家族是雙首領的存在，龐大的勢力總是需要有人管理。</p><p>「真搞不懂為什麼喬托爺爺要設立雙首領的制度。」綱吉趴在椅把上悶悶地說著。</p><p>「大概是因為我的祖先的關係，他們是很好的朋友。」骸曾經看過喬托的日記。</p><p>「他們肯定是很好、很好的朋友。」綱吉看著骸在幫自己倒茶的樣子微笑。</p><p>「肯定是比我們想像中更要好。」骸把紅茶拿給綱吉。</p><p>把紅茶接過手後綱吉開心的喝了起來，很多事情她不想要去想太多，該放下煩惱好好的養胎，其他的事情讓XANXUS或是其他人煩惱就好，難得可以放下這些事情當然是要好好的休息。</p><p>而且有骸陪在自己的身邊根本不需要擔心太多，喬也會做自己喜歡吃的點心給自己吃，偶爾庫洛姆也會過來陪陪自己聊天，山本和獄寺當然也是一樣，只是不知道什麼時候會聽到獄寺的好消息。</p><p>綱吉可是很期待聽到獄寺的好消息，相信山本要是得知好消息後肯定會很開心，如果他們兩人可以擁有自己的孩子一定會很好，說不定迪諾和雲雀那邊也會有好消息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加百羅涅家族那邊也把事情給處理好，現在迪諾和雲雀也盼著是否有孩子，如果沒有孩子迪諾可要想想要不要從直系血統裡面收養孩子，雲雀偶爾會摸摸自己的肚子，希望能夠和丈夫有個孩子。</p><p>不過迪諾和雲雀他們兩人沒有一定要強求，沒有孩子他們也不會多說什麼，會從直系血親裡面挑選不錯的孩子來收養，至少家族後繼有人就好，其他的事情不需要想太多。</p><p>「種馬，你會想要有孩子嗎？」躺在床上準備睡覺的雲雀問著。</p><p>「我會想，只是這件事隨緣。」迪諾親親雲雀的額頭。</p><p>「嗯。」雲雀對此沒有說什麼。</p><p>「睡吧！晚安。」迪諾把人抱在懷裡一起睡覺。</p><p>任何事情都是隨緣，這是迪諾的人生原則之一，最重要的事情就是要好好的保護好自己最寶貝的人，雲雀的安危才是對他最重要的事情，其他的事情有輕重緩急。</p><p>綱吉的肚子一天天大了起來，偶爾藍波或是一平會陪著她，偶爾會趴在她的肚子上聽著胎兒的心跳聲，骸看見這樣的情形多少有些擔心，他相信彭哥列的家庭醫生，只是對於妻子要生孩子他多少還是會擔心。</p><p>這之間也有其他人傳出喜訊，山本和獄寺正式準備當父親，沒想到締結終生標記就一次中獎，聽說史庫瓦羅肚子裡的那個是女娃兒，XANXUS可是非常的開心，迪諾和雲雀當然也準備成為正式父親的道路上。</p><p>家族之間多了幾個生力軍自然很開心，里包恩也很滿意這件事，對於自己和藍波以後是否有孩子那是很久以後的事情，他一點也不擔心，可樂尼諾和拉爾也會帶著自己的孩子過來，大家都期待綱吉肚子裡的孩子出生。</p><p>「迪諾哥哥很開心家族有繼承人，他說要是沒有繼承人，他就要去和堂兄弟姊妹商量收養孩子。」綱吉知道迪諾對於這件事感到很傷腦筋。</p><p>「畢竟加百羅涅是是父傳子的情形，彭哥列是找有血緣的後代。」骸摸摸綱吉的肚子釋放自己的費洛蒙安撫著。</p><p>「提摩太爺爺沒有孩子，哥哥是他的養子，正確來說哥哥是二代首領爺爺的直系血親。」綱吉靠在骸的肩膀上。</p><p>「彭哥列初代首領喬托生前沒讓自己的子孫繼承彭哥列的位子，直到妳出生覺醒能力才繼承這個位子。」骸開始玩著綱吉的手。</p><p>「不知道這是剛好還是怎樣，最後血緣還是回到最初創建者的後代身上。」綱吉摸摸自己的肚子。</p><p>「不管怎樣承傳都一樣，首領的位子是要有血緣關係的人才可以繼承。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。</p><p>綱吉突然疼了一下發現是自己的寶貝孩子在踢自己，這次的胎動這麼明顯，讓骸感到很訝異，這樣表示說他們家的孩子快要出生，看樣子要叫醫生他們準備、準備。</p><p>生孩子對於Omega是很辛苦的事情，不管男女都一樣，骸自然會陪在綱吉的身邊，一定會陪著她好好的生產，只希望這個孩子可以平安的出生，綱吉也可以平安的活下來。</p><p>這幾天的胎動一直很明顯，骸很注意綱吉的情形，不管發生什麼事情他都會陪在她的身邊，形影不離的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟身為丈夫的他真的很緊張。</p><p>喬把午餐端到骸和綱吉的面前，當他們兩人準備用餐的時候，綱吉的肚子突然痛了起來，她一隻手撫摸自己的肚子另外一隻手拉著丈夫的衣服，看見這樣的情形骸馬上叫醫生，然後把愛妻抱到床上去。</p><p>收到骸的訊息醫生馬上匆忙趕來，開始指使大家要怎樣做，握著愛妻的手骸擔心的看著綱吉，盡量釋放自己的費洛蒙讓妻子安定下來，綱吉只能用力的把孩子給推出來。</p><p>「首領、首領，請您用力、請您用力，快要看見孩子的頭。」接生的醫生看著綱吉的宮縮。</p><p>「啊……啊……」綱吉正在努力用力把自己的孩子給推出來。</p><p>努力一段時間後總算看見孩子的頭，嬰兒的頭出來之後就可以努力的把身子推出來，骸看見綱吉大汗淋漓的樣子很擔心，努力的幫她擦汗，看著她的肚子消下去的樣子內心的重量消了許多。</p><p>最後屬於他們兩人的孩子平安出生，是個很可愛的男孩，看見這樣的情形醫生馬上把孩子打理乾淨抱到綱吉的身邊，看見可愛的男孩身為母親的她鬆了一口氣，骸也很開心兒子平安出生。</p><p>用盡力氣的綱吉看了孩子一眼之後就昏了過去，骸看見這樣的情形差點沒嚇到，也慶幸胎盤排出來後妻子沒有大出血也沒有什麼問題在，醫生們把所有的事情給處理好之後，剩下的事情就是他要處理。</p><p>剩下的事情骸和喬處理好，孩子放在嬰兒搖籃床中，餵奶過後睡得很香，看見這樣的情形骸鬆了一口氣，又看見昏睡中的綱吉內心百感交集，喬只是拍拍他的肩膀後就離開。</p><p>「少爺，小姐已經生下一個男嬰。」喬把這件事告訴XANXUS和史庫瓦羅。</p><p>「我知道了，等她恢復之後再把位子交給她。」XANXUS很樂意繼續當首領。</p><p>「是，我去照顧小姐。」喬退下後去處理其他的事情。</p><p>「綱吉生下繼承人不需要太過擔心，雖然長老們都被我們處理掉，但是門外顧問那邊依舊覺得要她生下繼承人才可以。」史庫瓦羅對此感到無奈。</p><p>「那些人是保守派的人，老頭說需要改革要一段時間。」XANXUS對於保守派的人沒有太大的意見。</p><p>「至少不會有人脅持你和她的孩子就好，誰繼承那個位子，看實力。」史庫瓦羅摸摸自己的肚子。</p><p>XANXUS覺得丈夫說的對，自己和綱吉的孩子誰要繼承首領的位子，當然是看實力，而且誰的血統覺醒這個位子就是誰的，最純粹的血統總有一天會覺醒，瓦利亞以後也要有繼承人，雙首領制度是不會改變。</p><p>真要說綱吉是不想要自己的孩子繼承首領的位子，XANXUS反而是希望兒子繼承自己的位子，女兒找到好人家嫁出去最好，某方面自己也是個保守的人，史庫瓦羅對於孩子們反而不太干涉。</p><p>未來綱吉還會有幾個孩子誰也不知道，骸肯定會和她多生幾個孩子，到時候他們再來決定繼承人的位子也好，彭哥列代代是只要有初代首領三兄弟的血統者就可以繼承，只是他們這代的人大多都被長老們剷除。</p><p>而偏偏那些人也沒幾個有下一代，XANXUS知道自己和綱吉的孩子以後在家族中會佔有很大的位子，至於以後到底要怎樣安排XANXUS會好好的和綱吉商量。</p><p>懷孕中嗜睡的史庫瓦羅靠著沙發就睡著，XANXUS看見這樣的情形走過去把人抱在懷裡，他可是很期待這胎是像著愛人的女兒，家裡只要有一個兒子就夠了，以免自己和丈夫被氣死。</p><p>「又睏了？」XANXUS把人拉到懷裡。</p><p>「有點，這個孩子真安靜，只有穩定的胎動。」史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS很期待這個孩子的出生。</p><p>「或許他是個女孩子。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅的臉頰。</p><p>「你到底是多期待這胎是像我的女兒？安德烈可是很期待是個弟弟。」聽見XANXUS說的話史庫瓦羅苦笑。</p><p>「我跟安妮想要一個女孩。」XANXUS只是這樣說。</p><p>「等他出生答案就揭曉。」史庫瓦羅也很期待這個孩子的性別。</p><p>半夜孩子餓了有啼哭的狀態，喬親自照顧這可愛的小男嬰，讓骸和綱吉可以好好的睡覺，至於這個孩子的名字到底是什麼，等到骸和綱吉醒過來後就知道。</p><p>在照顧這個孩子的時候喬覺得這個小男嬰比較像綱吉，可是眼睛的眼色和下巴等地方又很像骸，不愧是他們兩人的孩子，基本上是繼承彭哥列血統的孩子。</p><p>總算恢復意識的綱吉醒來就看見骸坐在自己的身邊，伸出手摸摸丈夫的臉頰，骸看見這樣的情形馬上握著她的手，慶幸自己的寶貝妻子醒了過來，如果綱吉沒有醒過來自己肯定會擔心。</p><p>綱吉在骸的輔助下坐了起來，從喬的手上接過自己的寶貝兒子，看見自己和丈夫的骨肉綱吉露出好看的笑容，骸也低下頭陪著妻子一起逗弄他們可愛又寶貝的兒子。</p><p>「名字想好了嗎？親愛的綱吉。」骸把人抱在自己的懷裡。</p><p>「吉代，你看這個名字好不好？」綱吉摸摸兒子的小臉。</p><p>「好，妳取什麼名字都好。」骸對此一點意見都沒有。</p><p>「嗯，就叫吉代，我的姓氏還是你的姓氏？」綱吉喜歡看骸溫柔的樣子。</p><p>「妳的，我和九代說好，我是入贅的。」骸很清楚自己的身分。</p><p>澤田吉代，他們兒子的名字，正式的名字，骸的身分是入贅的女婿，他和綱吉頭生子是要以澤田家為主，也有可能是下一代的彭哥列首領，不過要先和XANXUS的孩子們打架之後再來說。</p><p>孩子平安出生之後很多人都想要拜訪他們一家人，可惜骸和綱吉一律回絕這些人，主要是綱吉需要好好的休息，嬰兒太小暫時不能見人，骸自然不會讓那些人來見他們。</p><p>家光和奈奈過來看看女兒和外孫當然很開心，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅也會過來看看綱吉和外甥，安德烈很開心有了弟弟，九代首領提摩太對於這個孩子也很期待。</p><p>親友們拜訪骸和綱吉不會多說什麼，彭哥列家族以外的人他們夫妻兩人會回絕，迪諾願意多等待一段時間再來拜訪他們，畢竟自己現在要好好的照顧雲雀，他的寶貝孩子懷孕後脾氣可很大，自己需要好好伺候他。</p><p>「迪諾哥哥，恭彌哥哥可好？」綱吉打開手機視訊功能讓迪諾可以看到孩子。</p><p>「懷孕後脾氣有點大，其他部分沒有什麼太大的問題，吉代真可愛。」迪諾看見可愛的吉代馬上稱讚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「哼！別理這個傢伙，臭鳳梨，給我好好照顧草食性動物。」雲雀大著肚子踹了迪諾一腳。</p><p>「我會好好照顧我的妻子，這點你不需要擔心。」聽見雲雀說的話骸肯定會馬上反擊。</p><p>聽著骸和雲雀的鬥嘴綱吉露出好看的笑容，然後繼續和迪諾聊天，順便把自己懷孕的心得告訴他，吉代在母親的懷裡睡得很安穩，似乎外頭的吵鬧不會吵醒他。</p><p>掛掉電話後骸依舊氣沖沖的樣子，綱吉看見這樣的情形苦笑不多說什麼，里包恩和藍波來探望他們的時候就看見這樣的情形，對此里包恩一點也不想要多說什麼，藍波則是想要逗弄吉代卻被愛人阻止。</p><p>正在睡覺的吉代不容許被人吵醒，里包恩當然很清楚這件事，自然會阻止藍波想要逗弄小孩子的手，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是微笑，骸對他們來拜訪沒有太大的意見。</p><p>「里包恩，以後要幫我教吉代嗎？」對於自己的家庭教師綱吉總是很喜歡坑他。</p><p>「哼！這件事以後再說，別老是想要坑我。」對於自家學生里包恩當然很了解。</p><p>「你說是這樣說，到時候可別反悔啊！阿爾科巴雷諾。」骸就是有把握里包恩會教導自己的兒子。</p><p>「別隨便想要坑我。」里包恩從綱吉的懷裡把吉代抱過來。</p><p>「小吉代比較像小綱，眼睛的顏色是骸的顏色嗎？」看見嬰兒睡得很熟的樣子藍波問著。</p><p>「嗯，是骸眼睛的顏色，漂亮的藍色。」綱吉很喜歡骸眼睛的顏色。</p><p>里包恩使個眼色讓骸去外面和自己說話，把孩子交還給綱吉後跟著霧之守護者離開，藍波在房間裡陪自己的首領，順便報告自己的學習狀況，然後偷偷的逗弄可愛的吉代。</p><p>聽著門外顧問說的話骸沒有多說什麼，里包恩會把這件事告訴自己肯定是要自己去處理，不過這件事還是要問過XANXUS，現在的首領是他自然要告知他才可以。</p><p>彭哥列的女王陛下才生產完畢就有人想要鬧事，光是這些事情就讓人傷腦筋，骸當然會親自處理這些事情讓綱吉安心，等綱吉休息過後同盟家族的首領肯定會過來拜訪她，骸一定要在她旁邊陪伴。</p><p>雖然綱吉的能力很厲害，可是才剛生產完骸多少有些擔心，除了白蘭、艾莉亞、迪諾、炎真等人來見綱吉，其他的人骸都不放心，畢竟有些人總是會不安好心。</p><p>「這幾天我去處理一個任務，有事情妳再跟我聯絡，喬和庫洛姆會在妳身邊。」要離開前骸一定會先安撫好綱吉。</p><p>「嗯，你自己出任務也要小心一點，帶千種和犬他們一起去。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰。</p><p>「我會帶他們一起去，弗蘭也會跟我們一起去。」骸絕對會把自己的手下帶在身邊。</p><p>「好，我相信你，我和吉代會在家族中等你回來。」綱吉不喜歡骸出任務但是她還是會放手讓他去。</p><p>非到不得已里包恩是不會讓骸出任務，XANXUS是絕對不會讓他離開綱吉的身邊，骸是綱吉的專屬保鑣，沒有人有權力讓他離開首領的身邊，萬不得已要他出任務一定要得到自家女王陛下的同意。</p><p>骸不在家族的時候庫洛姆和喬會幫忙照顧吉代，由於史庫瓦羅也快要鄰近生產的日子，綱吉會把一些公文從XANXUS的手中接過手來處理，不過XANXUS給綱吉的文件大多是無關緊要的小事。</p><p>每次看見XANXUS替自己過濾文見的樣子綱吉只能苦笑，超級疼愛她的XANXUS總是會容許綱吉任性，不會讓她涉及太多黑手黨有關的事情，除非有必要否則不讓她涉及。</p><p>「怎麼覺得大家都不愛我涉及黑手黨的事情。」綱吉把文件批改完成後說。</p><p>「因為大小姐妳太過天真，所以少爺不讓妳接觸是正常的。」喬把所有批改完成的公文收起來。</p><p>「姊姊妳和哥哥都這樣說，里包恩都嫌我是個米蟲。」綱吉悶悶地說出這句話來。</p><p>「妳就好好當個米蟲吧！女王陛下。」喬親吻綱吉的臉頰後離開。</p><p>庫洛姆聽著她們的對話笑了出來，綱吉氣呼呼地看著喬離開，自己也無法抗議什麼，有XANXUS這位兄長在她什麼話都沒有辦法多說什麼，自從自己當上首領之後很多事情XANXUS會把一半的文件拿去處理。</p><p>尤其是那些自己一點也不想要處理的公文XANXUS全部都會拿去處理，很多時候綱吉想要自己動手處理的時候，身邊會有人把這些文件拿去給瓦利亞的首領。</p><p>因此很多時候綱吉待在首領的位子上是很輕鬆，派下任務的時候根本不需要太過擔心，即使她和XANXUS抱怨也沒有辦法，畢竟瓦利亞首領的XANXUS才是黑手黨世界知道的彭哥列家族首領。</p><p>而她這位女王陛下偶爾會出現在大家的面前，當綱吉出現在大家的面前時，很多人會很訝異她才是彭哥列真正的首領，綱吉很清楚大家想要保護她的心意，因此偶爾抱怨、抱怨也不會多說什麼。</p><p>「吉代，大家都很想要媽媽當米蟲呢！」看著懷裡的孩子睡得安穩的樣子綱吉很開心。</p><p>「吉代是個乖孩子，不太會哭鬧。」庫洛姆偷偷戳吉代的小臉。</p><p>「是啊！這個孩子到底像誰呢？」綱吉真的很疼愛自己的寶貝孩子。</p><p>「過幾天同盟家族的首領會過來看綱吉姐姐您，到時候吉代要亮相嗎？」庫洛姆知道骸和綱吉不喜歡把孩子給其他人看。</p><p>「不會亮相，除了迪諾哥哥以外，我其他人都不打算給看。」綱吉會把自己的兒子保護好。</p><p>「也是呢！」庫洛姆懂綱吉的意思。</p><p>出完任務回來的骸看見愛妻和兒子睡得很好的樣子微笑，安靜的進入浴室中梳洗，把身上的味道給清洗乾淨，他可不想要綱吉聞到自己身上的血腥味，他心愛的妻子一點也不喜歡這個味道。</p><p>把自己清洗乾淨之後骸爬到床上睡覺，把綱吉抱在自己的懷裡，感受到丈夫回來綱吉很開心，微微的睜開眼睛看著她心愛的丈夫，看見骸平安無事回到自己身邊當然會很開心也很安心。</p><p>第二天早上綱吉醒來後親吻骸的臉頰，然後下床梳洗換上西裝準備去首領辦公室，今天有幾個同盟家族的人會過來，她這位女王陛下要出席才可以，XANXUS會陪在自己的身邊。</p><p>睡飽起床後的骸看見愛妻和兒子不在身邊並不訝異，他知道今天有同盟家族的首領要來看綱吉，吉代肯定是被喬帶在身邊，應該是放在史庫瓦羅那邊照顧，XANXUS會陪愛妻出席。</p><p>「嘿！親愛的。」骸吃過早餐後匆匆來遲。</p><p>「早安，骸。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰。</p><p>「小子，你太慢了。」XANXUS看著這樣的情形只是這樣說。</p><p>「我很抱歉，昨天出任務後有點累。」骸乖乖坐下來陪著愛妻。</p><p>列威把同盟家族的首領領過來，看見這樣的情形XANXUS和綱吉沒有多說什麼，由於這裡面只有一個Omega，是彭哥列的女王陛下，其他都是Alpha，傳統家族的首領是看不起一個由Omega繼承的家族首領。</p><p>要是綱吉是Alpha他們依舊看不起，主要的原因是她是女性，偏偏她的第二性別又是Omega，更是讓這些第二性別是Alpha又是男性的首領們看不起，這也是為什麼XANXUS會陪著她一起出席。</p><p>加上骸也坐在自己愛妻綱吉的身邊，這些傳統又保守派的同盟家族們的首領不能說什麼，要是出言不遜的話肯定會被XANXUS和骸給丟出去，儘管他們看不起綱吉骸是要乖乖的坐下來談判之類的。</p><p>「彭哥列的首領不讓人看自己的兒子嗎？」某個同盟家族這樣開口問。</p><p>「我的孩子才出生幾個月，所以我不打算亮相給大家看。」綱吉才不想要讓吉代給他們看。</p><p>「怎麼？聽見彭哥列首領產下孩子，就讓你們這些人迫不及待想要看孩子，是想要做什麼？」XANXUS記得自己的孩子誕生這群人可沒這麼積極。</p><p>「XANXUS大人，我不過只是照古老的慣例詢問罷了。」聽見XANXUS說的話某個同盟家族馬上開口說。</p><p>「哼！別以為我不知道你們看不起我的寶貝妹妹，當年八代在任的時候，你們幾個的父祖輩也看不起她。」XANXUS散發自己的費洛蒙挑釁著。</p><p>彭哥列家族只有出過兩個女王陛下，一個是八代首領，她是女性也是Omega，另外一個就是綱吉，八代首領是強勢的女性，根本不需要自己的第二個首領或是丈夫來替她出頭，加上她又是哨兵根本不需要太過擔心。</p><p>嚮導雖然重要可是依舊有很多人看不起，因此XANXUS和骸會陪著她面對這些討人厭的同盟家族首領，綱吉生氣起來也是很恐怖，不會讓人小看她，只是她現在不需要太過擔心。</p><p>白蘭和艾莉亞看著其他同盟家族首領出糗，他們兩人不會小看綱吉，了解綱吉實力的他們只會看其他家族首領出糗，至於等下綱吉是否願意讓他們看孩子就要看她和骸的意見。</p><p>XANXUS不爽的把這些看不起人的同盟家族首領趕出去，然後給予他們一個下馬威，要讓這些傢伙記取教訓，看見這樣的情形骸和綱吉苦笑，只好邀請白蘭和艾莉亞去另外一個地方相聚。</p><p>史庫瓦羅挺著肚子過去陪他們，順便讓喬抱吉代過去找綱吉，骸特例讓艾莉亞和白蘭看看吉代這個孩子，優尼跟著母親一起過來，很開心可以看到這位可愛的孩子。</p><p>「家庭醫生檢查過？是哥哥想要的女兒？」綱吉撫摸史庫瓦羅的肚子問。</p><p>「是個女兒沒錯，但是會不會符合XANXUS的標準就不知道。」史庫瓦羅親吻綱吉的頭髮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「肯定會像史庫瓦羅，安妮太像哥哥，不過個性反而不像。」綱吉對於自己的寶貝姪女、姪子很清楚。</p><p>「像誰無所謂，這孩子肯定是XANXUS的心頭肉。」史庫瓦羅很清楚丈夫會多麼疼愛這個孩子。</p><p>吉代很受到艾莉亞和優尼母女的歡迎，白蘭想要抱抱吉代的時候被骸阻止，綱吉看見這樣的情形苦笑，這也是為什麼艾莉亞和優尼可以獨佔吉代，白蘭只能在旁邊 乾瞪眼，因為不管自己做什麼骸都會阻止。</p><p>疲累的史庫瓦羅被XANXUS接走，剩下的事情XANXUS已經處理好，讓綱吉不需要擔心之後的事情，喬拿了一些甜點和茶水給他們喝，入江正一很久沒有和綱吉聊天，自然要好好的和她聊天。</p><p>本來同盟家族首領議會炎真要過來，只是剛好他有事情沒有辦法過來，答應綱吉說事情忙完一定會過來找她，順便看看她的可愛孩子吉代，綱吉也會答應自己的好友，要他忙完之後再來找自己。</p><p>畢竟是從小一起長大的好朋友，各自接任家族首領之後幾乎沒有什麼時間可以見面，首領的位子真的忙起來是要人命，想要見朋友的時間幾乎可以說是沒有。</p><p>「吉代很像綱吉姊姊，眼睛的顏色像骸哥哥。」優尼開心的告訴綱吉。</p><p>「很多人都這樣說。」綱吉很開心寶貝兒子像自己和骸。</p><p>「你們兩人標記這麼多年才生孩子，真的是辛苦了。」艾莉亞把吉代抱在懷裡逗弄著。</p><p>「是啊！我差點以為我們兩人是不孕，但是夏瑪爾說我們兩人的身體沒有問題，也沒有排斥。」綱吉想起自己懷孕的路程就很無奈。</p><p>「生了第一個孩子後，之後要再懷上孩子可不需要擔心。」艾莉亞微笑的說著。</p><p>「謝謝妳，艾莉亞小姐。」綱吉很喜歡艾莉亞這位成熟的女性。</p><p>「妳就別把壓力往自己的身上攬，XANXUS大人很多事情都會幫妳處理。」正一拉著綱吉的手說著。</p><p>「好，我會好好的放鬆身心，不給自己壓力。」對於好友說的話綱吉一定會牢牢記著。</p><p>「小正，你什麼時候才要替我生孩子？」白蘭突然說出這句話來。</p><p>「等你給我乖乖批公文後再來說。」正一直接拒絕對方。</p><p>瞬間白蘭不知道要怎麼說，骸看見這樣的情形很滿意，傑索家族的首領夫人才是地下首領，這是他們家族公認的事情，所有的大事情都要經他的手來處理。</p><p>看了看時間後艾莉亞帶著優尼離開，綱吉親自送到門口目送她們母女離開，這才抱著吉代回去大宅裡面，沒多久正一也拉著自己的丈夫白蘭準備離開，要他乖乖回去家族工作。</p><p>骸親自送他們離開後才回去陪自己的妻子，今天彭哥列家族的同盟家族首領被XANXUS給了一個下馬威後不知道會有什麼表現，這是XANXUS故意做的事情，畢竟有風聲說同盟家族的人想要反叛。</p><p>既然起了反叛之心加上又看不起彭哥列的女王陛下，XANXUS自然不會把這種人留在同盟家族中，迪諾和炎真今天沒來也是因為他們的同盟家族也有這樣的心思，身為首領的他們需要好好處理。</p><p>「迪諾哥哥和炎真說明天會過來，他們把同盟家族處理好了？」綱吉抱著吉代看著自己的丈夫。</p><p>「跳馬那邊很快就處理好，妳知道有小麻雀在根本不需要擔心。」骸走過去親吻愛妻的臉頰。</p><p>「炎真那邊是爸爸去處理？」綱吉對此感到很疑惑。</p><p>「門外顧問那邊沒有回報，我不清楚。」骸先讓綱吉坐下來。</p><p>門外顧問那邊里包恩會把所有的事情給處理好，遇到同盟家族有問題肯定也會幫忙，家光對於自己好友的家族肯定是會幫忙，或許就是這個原因炎真才可以過來找她。</p><p>對於可以見到自己的好友綱吉很期待，今天晚上可以好好休息，暫時不需要去想太多，一切的事情會有XANXUS和骸去處理，同盟家族就算想要反叛，彭哥列家族也會有辦法處理。</p><p>當天晚上骸把吉代交給喬去照顧，綱吉看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑，等到睡前她知道對方到底想要做什麼，看樣子自家丈夫已經忍耐不了，需要好好發洩才可以。</p><p>洗澡的時候骸開始揉捏綱吉的胸部，刻意用自己的費洛蒙引發愛妻的情慾，明明是泡在熱水中綱吉已經快要忍不住，骸看見這樣的情形當然很開心，把她抱起來回到房間好好地展開性愛關係。</p><p>光是被丈夫舔著綱吉就已經快要高潮，骸的技巧真的很好，自己敏感的地方全部被他的舌頭舔著，小穴開始分泌出許多汁液來，準備迎合對方進入自己的體內。</p><p>「我可愛的小綱吉，妳已經這樣忍不住了？」骸把手指放入小穴中後發現愛妻的小穴已經充滿汁液。</p><p>「你快點進來啦！舔的我超想要你。」綱吉嬌弱的聲音讓骸決定進入她的小穴裡。</p><p>「遵命！」握著自己的陰莖骸順利的進入綱吉的小穴中。</p><p>「啊……好舒服……」綱吉很喜歡骸進入自己的體內。</p><p>當骸開始抽動起來之後綱吉開心的呻吟起來，吉代出生這幾個月的時間他們沒有時間享受性愛，現在好不容易有時間可以享受一下性愛關係，兩人肉體交纏在一起做活塞運動。</p><p>實在太過舒服的關係讓綱吉總是會忍不住想要蹭著骸，而對方可以感受到愛妻的小穴夾緊自己的陰莖，肉棒被夾著當然會很舒服，直到自己忍不住在她的體內射精成結。</p><p>每次高潮的時候綱吉的子宮口總是很樂意替對方打開，然後讓骸射精在自己的子宮裡面，只有一次骸和綱吉根本不夠，一定會好好的變化姿勢做幾次，會想盡辦法滿足對方。</p><p>綱吉趴在床上翹著自己的屁股任由骸在自己的小穴中抽插著，一次又一次的撞擊讓她感到很舒服，她很喜歡丈夫的陰莖在自己的陰道中抽動，加上自己又被丈夫的手蹂躪著，這更讓她感到很舒服。</p><p>「唔……昨天晚上好像做的太過……」隔天綱吉起床差點起不來。</p><p>「早安，綱吉。」骸把人拉到自己的懷裡好好的幫她按摩。</p><p>「早安，骸。」被按摩的很舒服綱吉很開心。</p><p>「妳今天可不能賴床太久，跳馬和炎真會來找妳。」骸一邊按摩一邊親吻。</p><p>親吻過後綱吉乖乖起身去梳洗換衣服，這中間兩人又開始磨蹭起來，似乎不是那樣在意等下又會翻雲覆雨，只要時間差不多出現在他們的面前就可以，現在好好享受一下兩人世界。</p><p>招待室中炎真和迪諾已經在那邊等待綱吉，看見好友過來的樣子綱吉擁抱自己最好的朋友，然後也擁抱自己最喜歡的師兄迪諾，Beta的炎真自然不會形成威脅，這點骸根本不擔心。</p><p>小吉代睜大眼睛看著外面的世界，綱吉抱著可愛的兒子和迪諾、炎真聊天，骸自然會待在他們的身邊陪著，偶爾需要幫忙的時候當一下打手，迪諾不時的會逗弄一下吉代，期待自己和雲雀的孩子出生。</p><p>炎真抱抱吉代後又把他還給綱吉，對於小孩子他實在是沒有把握，軟軟又可愛的小娃娃他可是會怕摔到，看見這樣的情形綱吉只是笑笑的不多說什麼，迪諾反而很喜歡抱吉代這個孩子。</p><p>「炎真，你要不要成為吉代的教父？」綱吉很認真的問著自己的好友。</p><p>「我可以嗎？」聽見好友說的話炎真很訝異。</p><p>「可以喔！」綱吉微笑地看著自己的好友。</p><p>「好。」炎真點點頭願意答應。</p><p>「看見小吉代就讓我期待我和恭彌的孩子。」迪諾把吉代還給骸。</p><p>「過幾個月你不就知曉。」骸把兒子抱好之後告訴迪諾。</p><p>聽見骸說的話迪諾露出微笑不多說什麼，一起享用完中餐後迪諾歸心似箭的去陪著自己的丈夫，雲雀沒有自己的陪伴肯定會很生氣，他當然要早點回去才可以。</p><p>炎真的伴侶也來彭哥列家族接自己的人回家族去，看見這樣的情形綱吉和骸送他離開，某方面來說炎真的伴侶也是個佔有慾很強的人，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。</p><p>寶貝兒子餵奶的時間到了，綱吉抱著吉代回到屋子裡，然後親自餵他喝母乳，等到寶貝兒子吃飽之後骸會抱起他來拍拍他的背部，喝完母乳之後一定要讓孩子打嗝。</p><p>看著窗外的風景讓綱吉覺得今天又是和平的一天，雲雀、獄寺、史庫瓦羅基本上都鄰近臨盆的日子，到時候家族裡又要增加幾名生力軍，可愛的孩子歡鬧聲肯定會充滿大宅所有的角落裡。</p><p>「等史庫瓦羅、恭彌哥哥、隼人生下孩子，大宅裡肯定會充滿孩子的笑聲。」綱吉聽見兒子打嗝後微笑的說著。</p><p>「是啊！等吉代大一點之後我們再來多生幾個。」骸把兒子抱回搖籃裡後親吻綱吉。</p><p>「嗯，相信吉代會很開心。」綱吉被骸拉起來一起跳舞。</p><p>這麼多年的時間骸一直覺得綱吉像天空那樣的耀眼，身為大空的她包容他們這些不同的守護者，有晴天、有雨天、有暴風雨、有雲、有霧、會打雷的天氣都在大空的包容之下，他的愛妻就是這樣的大空。</p><p>就算身為嚮導、女性的Omega又怎樣，綱吉依舊是彭哥列家族的女王陛下，是大家保護好的重要的首領，而她的丈夫是最強的Alpha哨兵，是彭哥列家族中的最強霧之守護者六道骸。</p><p>這輩子骸會守護好自己最愛的妻子，會把綱吉守護好，會一直陪在她的身邊，只要她開心自己也會開心，琴瑟和鳴的兩人會一直走下去，骸會牽著綱吉的手走過未來的每一天，身為騎士的他一定會守護好女王陛下。END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>